This Love
by Muse of Fanfiction
Summary: Hades - God of the Dead and King of the Underworld. Persephone - Goddess of Spring and the personification of innocence. Will these two very different souls find love in each other?
1. Prologue: The Two Different Souls

This is the tale of two very different people, who, despite all, had managed to fall in love.

One is a man of great power; a ruler of one of the three realms in the universe, the Underworld. He is the lord of darkness, the most feared entity known to man. If his name is ever uttered, it immediately sends fear tingling in everyone's spine. All fear him, but yet, do in every way they can to please him.

It is because it is he who will determine where their souls will go once it departs for the afterlife. Only the purest of souls can enter a realm called the Elysian Fields, where everything is peaceful and bright. Those who have done both good and bad shall be sent to the Asphodel Plains, where it is neither happy nor sad. But those who are truly wicked are immediately sent to punishment in the forever painful and burning Tartarus.

It is true that he is feared by many as he is said to be a ruthless spirit. But do not be fooled! For behind his stone cold expression and fearsome demeanour, he hides many things inside, known only to himself. He is a man of few words, but many secrets.

His name is Hades.

The other is a girl who brings happiness to all those around her. She is as bright as the sun that shines in midday and has a smile that is contagious. She is the maiden of the flowers that grows on the lands, which she cherishes with all her heart. Her days are spent playing with her nymphs and dancing in the forests.

She is a vision of pure beauty. She is the image of innocence. With her beauty, she brings many suitors, who were all shooed away from her by her ever-protective mother. With her innocence, she makes people smile, even during darkest times.

Despite having all - beauty, freedom, riches and admirers – she craves for more. She craves for something new. For something that she knows she will never tire of, and will love for all eternity. But she does not know what that something is.

Her name is Persephone.

And so, let us begin the story of the strange love shared between Hades and Persephone. Two very completely different personalities, but yet, the perfect match.

* * *

Author's Note:

Woots! New HadesxPersephone fanfic! :D

Alright, let's get down to business.

In this story, I will take on the myth of how Hades and Persephone first came to be. This has been going on in my head ever since I've started my other fanfic, _Who I Am_. I know how much a lot of you guys like H&P, so I decided to finally make one more!

This one will be one of my longest fanfic, and would take quite a long time to complete, since I'm also trying to complete _Who I Am_. But if you are willing to bear with me, I will make sure that this story is not only good, but loving! :)

Tell me what you think of the prologue in the comments and I hope to finish and publish the first chapter by tomorrow!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

Hades sat on his ebony and gold throne, looking deep in thought.

He looked blankly around the throne room. He stayed in there even after he sentenced the last soul who died that day to the Asphodel Plains. He should go to bed right now, but he didn't want to move as he thinks to himself.

Holding up his head in one hand, he shut his eyes and breathed deeply. For some reason, his thoughts were transported to this morning, when he had visited Olympus for an occasional visit.

* * *

_That morning..._

Hades was sitting on a bench in the garden of Olympus, talking with his younger sister, Hestia.

Contrary to what the mortals believed, his family did not fear him. In fact, they would welcome him with open arms every time he visits. He muses to himself about how the mortals had managed to get those absurd thoughts about him, especially the ones about him being a ruthless and evil god. He thinks it's just because he is the God of the Dead, ruler of the Underworld. But that does not mean that he is evil. Thankfully, Hades doesn't really give a care about this.

But although his family did not fear him and treated him fairly, there was only one that does not come to terms with him so much.

His younger sister, Demeter.

Ever since they were children, trapped inside the stomach of their deranged Titan father, Cronus, they had bickered a lot. Hades found Demeter to be too overbearing, and Demeter found him to be the same.

It became worse when it was decided that Hades will rule the dead while Demeter will see over the growth of the land on Earth. It was a clash between life and death, two very different and very opposite things that naturally repelled each other.

But now that they were more mature, they do not fight so much anymore and stayed civil to each other. But they were still not close, and they guess they never will be.

As Hades drank from his chalice of ambrosia and listened to Hestia talk about her hearth, he observed his surroundings.

He sees most of his nieces and nephews there, chatting among themselves. He too sees his younger sister, Hera, talking to his surrogate sister, Aphrodite. Zeus and Poseidon were there as well, engaged in a conversation.

So all his siblings were there, except Demeter.

It didn't surprise him that Demeter wasn't here. Ever since she was made an Earth goddess, she rarely left her abode, saying she could never leave her duties.

But Hades thinks it's also because of her daughter.

Hades knew of this daughter she had. He was there during the infant's personal ceremony, just a few days after she was born long ago, but he didn't once saw the child herself, because Demeter refused to let go of her, even for a second. So he left, seeing that there was not much he could do anyway.

"Uncle Hades, watch out!" he heard a feminine voice cry.

Hades quickly turns in the direction of that voice and sees an ivory arrow coming towards him. Beside him, Hestia screams.

Quick-thinking as he was, Hades quickly stops the arrow mentally in mid-air, just a few inches away from his face. Everybody who had gasped or screamed just a second ago immediately sighed with relief.

Hades grabs the arrow just as one of his nieces, Artemis, comes forward to him, looking afraid.

"I'm s-sorry, Uncle H-Hades," she stuttered. "Eros and I were practising some archery… and his arrow…"

Hades sighs. "It's alright. Just try to be careful next time," he tells the goddess with dark blue eyes and blackish-brown waves.

Artemis nod frantically and takes the arrow from him, saying a quiet thank you. As she walks back to her cousin, Eros, a blonde-haired and blue-eyed boy, Hades could see her looking at Hera, who glared at her.

Seconds later, Zeus and Hera go up to him. "That was quite a scare, wasn't it brother?" Zeus says with a relieved smile.

"I should really teach that Artemis a lesson," Hera seethes, glaring at Artemis' back.

Hades shakes his head, "No, no. It's alright. It wasn't even her fault."

He knew how much Hera didn't like the children of Zeus that were born from other women. And Artemis happens to be one of them; maybe even the one Hera doesn't like the most.

Just then, a new voice appears.

"I hope now is a good time to visit."

The three of them and Hestia turns to look at the owner of the voice. The woman had earth-yellow hair that was pulled into a neat bun at the back of her head and serious dark olive green eyes. She wore clothes that had earthly shades.

"Demeter! So glad that you could make it, my sister!" Poseidon exclaims, joining them.

She greets every one of them kindly, but when it comes to Hades, she merely looks at him and says in a blank voice, "Hades."

Hades does nothing but takes a sip of his ambrosia and nods his head.

"Where is your daughter?" Zeus asked. "Surely she must have followed you here."

Demeter stiffens at the mention of her daughter. Pursing her lips for a few seconds, she says, "Yes. Kore is here."

_So that's the girl's name._ Hades thinks to himself. _Kore._

Zeus raises an eyebrow. "I thought her name was Persephone," he says. "Not Kore."

_Persephone? At least that was a better name than Kore._ Hades thought.

"She will be referred to as Kore if I want it to be," Demeter snaps.

_Here we are. Her famous mood swings._ Hades says to himself.

Demeter crosses her arms and says to Zeus, "Just because you had named her Persephone, doesn't mean that I would call her that."

Hades knew this daughter of Demeter was another offspring of Zeus, which was why Hera pursed her lips in dismay.

Zeus brushes it off and says, "Well? Where is she?"

Giving Zeus another look, she turns her head and calls out for someone.

"Kore, come here."

A girl was standing a few feet from where Demeter was, her back to them, watching Artemis and her twin brother, Apollo, practise archery. The girl had dark brown wavy hair that fell to her waist. She then turns, and Hades felt his breathing stop.

She was truly a sight to behold. She had bright amber eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. Her face was angelic and she looked oh so innocent. She looked as if she was in her late-teens, and was as tall as the other young goddesses in Olympus, and had a willowy figure.

The girl takes small steps forward, looking at every face around her mother. She gives a small smile to each of them. But when her eyes landed on Hades, she stops in her tracks.

Hades too felt his own breath hitch and his heart started beating rapidly. He didn't like it when people stare at him, but it was not annoyance that he was feeling right now, as his own coal black eyes stared into the girl's amber ones. It was something else. Something he can't quite explain.

The girl, Persephone, stares back at him, blinking her eyes.

"Kore? Don't just stand there. Don't be rude and greet them," Demeter tells her, shaking her shoulder gently.

Persephone tears her gaze away from Hades and immediately bows slightly.

"Hello, senior gods of Olympus," she greets.

Everyone smiles at her voice. "Dearest Persephone. It is great that you can join us today," Hestia says. Persephone smiles kindly and nods.

"Persephone?" Zeus says. "I believe there is one of us that you have not met yet."

Hades felt his heart skip several more beats.

Persephone was silent as her eyes move to Hades. He was shocked to see a bright red colouring blooming on her cheeks. Behind her, Demeter glares at him, but he takes no notice in her.

Persephone walks closer to Hades, and he stands from his seat. He was taller than her by just a few inches, and she looks up at him.

She bows to him, and says, "It is an honor to meet you, Lord Hades. I am Persephone, Goddess of Spring."

Willing himself, he gives a small smile to her and says, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

Then, daringly, Hades lifts one of her hands and looks at her hesitantly. Her eyes were shocked, but held no resentment. In fact, she seemed flattered. So he lifts her hand to his lips, but was stopped immediately.

Demeter had swatted his hand away from hers and pulled her to the side. She glared at Hades angrily, and he glares back.

Zeus comes between them, breaking things up before it went too out-of-hand.

"Now, now. Today is not the day to quarrel, both of you," Zeus says with a hard edge in his tone.

Hades glares at Demeter for a while more, but when his sights shift to Persephone, he softens.

"I'm sorry, Zeus. But I must leave," Hades says suddenly.

Zeus looks shock and disappointed. "But brother! Do not leave now!"

Hades sighs and says, "I'm truly sorry, everyone, but I must return to my duties."

He bids everyone farewell before he finally takes his leave. But before he exited the garden, he looks at Persephone once more, and found her gazing back at him.

After a few seconds more, he hesitantly breaks his gaze and leaves.

* * *

"Lord Hades?"

Hades eyes flew open to see his servant, Thanatos, standing beside his throne. He straightens himself out immediately and asks Thanatos, "What is it?"

The pale young man looked at him confusingly, and says, "You must have fallen asleep, sir."

Hades clears his throat and nods. "I guess I must have been very tired."

Wordlessly, Hades stands and is about to leave the room through a private door at the side when Thanatos asks him, "Is something bothering you, my lord?"

Without saying anything, Hades shakes his head, and exits the room.

* * *

Author's Note:

Just one thing I want to point out before people start pointing it out in the comments.

Technically, Hestia is the oldest of the six original Olympians. But since she was the last one that Cronus vomited out, this will cause Hades, who was the first to be vomited out, to be the oldest.

And that's it for now. Please do review this chapter!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	3. Chapter 2: These Strange Feelings

"Persephone? Hello?"

Persephone snaps out of her daydream to find Artemis staring at her quizzically.

"Where has your mind wandered off to, Persephone?" she asks amusingly.

They were both sitting on the grass in the garden, next to some bushes of flowers. Demeter and Persephone had stayed the night in Olympus, and Persephone had spent most of her time with Artemis and Athena since yesterday.

Persephone looks back down at the bouquet she had just made in her hands. Absentmindedly twirling a daisy in between her thumb and index finger, she says, "Nothing, Aunt Artemis. Just day-dreaming."

Artemis smiles, although she was feeling quite strange being called an aunt. She wonders to herself when will be the day that Persephone will admit that she knows very well about their father, Zeus' escapades and acknowledge her as her half-sister instead of an aunt. But of course, she has to be clueless about it, for she is the personification of innocence, and innocence knows no bad deed.

"Come on. I know myself that you're thinking about something," Artemis presses on.

Persephone started blushing. It was true, she was thinking about something.

Or someone to be precise.

Someone that she had just met.

Before she could answer Artemis, she hears her mother calling for her.

"Kore, it is time to go!"

Persephone sighs. "I don't want to go now," she grumbles. "I like it here in Olympus. I want to stay here a little bit longer."

Artemis places a hand atop of hers. "Don't worry, Persephone. I'll come to visit you on Earth soon," she reassures her.

With that, Persephone smiles and hugs her. "Thank you, Aunt Artemis. And is it alright if Aunt Athena comes along as well?"

Artemis nods, and then let go of her. Persephone stands, putting the bouquet down on the grass, just as her mother approaches them.

"Come along now. One day away from Earth is too long," her mother says. Then she turns to Artemis and bids her farewell.

Before leaving, Persephone bids farewell to the rest of her family. All except one. One who had left yesterday.

Demeter then pulls her to the stables and sets her on the wooden chariot they had arrived in. Grabbing the reins, Demeter orders for the horses to move, and they obeyed. Just a few seconds later, they were flying in the air.

Persephone looks down at the lush green land below. It was so bright and lively. She could see some mortal men and women collecting grain in the fields as children played happily nearby. She sighs at the sight of them.

_Mother truly is talented._ she thinks to herself.

Just then, their chariot lowers until finally, it touches the ground. There were now riding into a spacious forested area. Their chariot rode through the vegetation, until they have finally reached the heart of the forest, where a cottage stood.

Persephone gets off the chariot first and goes to the horses to untie their reins. Her mother joins her a few seconds later, untying the reins of the other horse.

As they silently did their work, Demeter suddenly says, "You shouldn't have let him touch you."

"What, mother?" Persephone asks, confused.

"You should have told Lord Hades to let go of you immediately. You know I don't like it when men come in contact with you."

Persephone sighs. "Mother, he was just being polite. Besides, he seems nice."

"You don't know, Kore," Demeter snaps. "He is the lord of the dead. He is a ruthless ruler of a realm where nobody, be it a god or human, will ever dream of going. I forbid you from going near him ever again. Is that clear?"

She does not want to fight with her mother now, so she sighs and silently nods her head.

Demeter plants a kiss to her daughter's hair, and gently says, "I'm telling you this because I love and cherish you, and I only want to keep you safe."

Persephone smiles at hearing the sincerity of her mother's words. True, she can be so overprotective sometimes, but it's all because she wants to take care of her.

"Thank you, mother," she says, and gives a soft kiss to her Demeter's cheek. The Harvest Goddess smiles and both she and Persephone brought the horses to the stables.

"I'll prepare our lunch now," she informs Persephone. "Go ahead and play with your friends. But be close, alright?"

Persephone nods her head and then heads into the forest. She comes to a stop at a small clearing and she suddenly calls out for her friends, the nymphs.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Suddenly she hears giggling coming from behind her and she turns to see a group of young girls emerging from the forest.

"Hello, Lady Persephone!" a girl with spring green hair and equally green eyes greeted her. "We are glad that you have come back home. Have you come to play with us?"

Persephone smiles and nods her head. "How are you and your sisters today, Leandra?"

"We are well, thank you very much!" the forest nymph exclaimed gleefully. "Will you tell us about your visit to Mount Olympus?"

"It was nice," Persephone says. "I get to see my family. And I got to meet someone new…"

"Who is this someone new?" the nymph sisters chimed together in curiosity. "Please do tell, Lady Persephone."

Persephone immediately blushes as she thought about Hades.

She will admit that she became intrigued the minute she saw him. He seemed so different than the others. Instead of the peachy complexion all the residents of Olympus had, he was pale. His skin was milky, and it fitted well with his short, dishevelled black hair and his pitch black eyes. He looked a few years younger than the other senior gods, but she knew very well that he was the oldest of the siblings.

There was something about him, something she herself couldn't explain, that attracted her attentions to him. She remembered when he had lifted her hand, wanting to plant a polite kiss on it. She remembered how her heart began racing at the feel of his silky skin on hers, how red she felt her face become.

What powers did he have that induced these unknown and strange feelings in her? She had never before experienced it, and it frightened and excited her at the same time.

She didn't understand why her mother had forbid her from coming near him. He seemed so nice, and he was a gentleman.

"Lady Persephone?"

Persephone snaps out of her thoughts and sees all the nymphs looking at her strangely, like how Artemis had earlier on.

"Are you alright, Lady Persephone?" the nymphs asked her.

She nods at once. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry, my head was in the clouds for a while."

"Oh, ok," Leandra says in understanding. "Now do not keep us in suspense anymore, Lady Persephone. Who is this someone new?"

It was then Persephone realizes that now might not be the time to tell her nymph friends about Hades. She was afraid that somehow, her mother would found out.

"It was not someone special," Persephone says calmly. "Just a stranger."

_But is that what he really is to you? _a voice appeared in her mind.

She bit the inside of her cheek. She was so uncomfortable. What were these feelings that she was experiencing that made her feel so weird and unsure? It made her scared, thinking that there was now something wrong with her. Yet, it made her curious, making her want to find out more about it.

"Shall we pick some flowers now?" she says suddenly, wanting to distract herself.

* * *

"Lord Hades?"

Hades looks up at Thanatos, who was standing dutifully beside his chair at the dining table.

"Yes, Thanatos?" he asks the deity of death.

"You seem very distracted. You have not even touched your breakfast," Thanatos points out, gesturing at the untouched plate of food

Hades sighs. "I guess I have been very distracted. But I don't know why."

Thanatos watches as Hades picks up a bread roll and slowly eats it. His movements seemed mechanic, not like his usual self. He wonders how his lord's body was here, but his mind was not.

"Maybe you should take a break from your duties, Lord Hades. To clear your thoughts," Thanatos suggests.

Hades shakes his head. "I can't right now, Thanatos. My duties are too important."

And with that, Thanatos remains silent as Hades continues his meal.

* * *

Eros sat on a branch of a tree deep in the palace garden, thinking to himself about what he witnessed the other day

He had noticed how Hades, the lord of the Underworld, had gazed at Persephone, the lady of spring. He also noticed how she had gazed back. Eros could easily tell what those gazes meant. He knew it all too well. Many times he had witnessed it shared by other couples, all thanks to him. It was kind of a usual thing to him.

But what made him so deep in thought about it was that it had just happened on its own, without any of them being shot by one of his ivory arrows. It was as though it had come naturally to the both of them without his help.

But thanks to a certain goddess named Demeter, it had to be cut short. And maybe because of her, it might not happen ever again.

_I'll make it happen._ he thinks to himself determinedly. _I am the God of Love. It is my duty._

Knowing that he has a plan, he spreads out the white wings on his back and flies back to the palace.


	4. Chapter 3: What If?

_Skin as pale as moonlight…. Fathomless black eyes…. An intimate and intent gaze…._

_A hand holding up…. beckoning for her to take it…. So scared…. but reaches…._

_A gentle hold…._

Persephone wakes up abruptly, her eyes flying open and gasping for air.

She stayed motionless in bed as she stared up at the ceiling, trying hard to recall the dream.

This dream had been going on in her sleep for a week now. But yet, it still seemed so real, so vivid. As if she saw it with her eyes opened. And yet, so very strange. It had taken place in darkness, and Persephone was not so fond of the dark. But what was it about those bottomless black eyes in her dream that made her want to go to it? That made her grab hold of the pale hand?

"Kore! Time to get up!" she heard her mother call from outside her room.

Persephone sighs and slowly sits up on her bed. A lot of sunlight was streaming through the opened window and it brightened her room so much that it blinded her for a while. She shut her eyes and slowly opens them, letting them adjust to the brightness. Then she gets out of bed and goes to the connecting bathroom.

When she got out of her room, now dressed in a lilac chiton that reached halfway down her shins and her hair tied up into a single ponytail, she sees her mother just finishing preparing the breakfast table. Persephone could see a plate of delicious-looking and freshly-baked bread rolls, jars of jam, a pitcher of milk and a bowl of colourful fruits. Her stomach immediately growled at the sight of it and she quickly took a seat across her mother at the table.

"Good morning, Kore," her mother greets kindly with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning, mother," Persephone answers back just as kindly, picking up a bread roll and a jar of strawberry jam. Her mother fills up her cup with milk as she says, "You have another present this morning."

"Let me guess; another request for courting?"

Demeter purses her lips and nods. "And it's from Ares again," she says in annoyance. "Can't that brute get it through his thick skull that you are off limits? Can't any of the other gods get it through their heads that you are not interested in any of them?"

Persephone sighs. In truth, it was her mother that didn't like her suitors, but it is also true that Persephone is not interested in any of them. In fact, she didn't know if she would ever find the perfect match.

"But what if, maybe one day, I want to marry one of them?" Persephone asks.

Demeter, who was spreading jam on her bread roll, suddenly drops her knife and stares at her in disbelief. Persephone could feel her throat tighten once she had realized that was the wrong thing to say.

"I thought we had this discussion before," she says with a hard edge in her tone.

"I know, I know. Men are mostly trouble, therefore I must remain pure."

"Forever and always," Demeter adds.

As she tore her bread roll into little pieces, Persephone begins to think about her dream. She has kept it from her mother ever since it had first appeared to her, and she still didn't feel like telling her.

Quietly, she asks, "But what if I do fall in love with someone, mother?"

Demeter breathes deeply and looks blankly at a random corner of the room.

"Then whoever you fall in love with must be just as in love with you, and he must treat you with proper care and respect. And shower you with love."

Persephone smiles at those words. Her mother can be so wise sometimes.

"Now let's not waste any more time. Eat your breakfast and then you shall follow me to bless some fields."

They proceeded to eat silently, in mother-and-daughter companionship.

* * *

"And though you have committed many sins in your life, you will always repent for it soon after, and commit just as many good deeds. Therefore, you shall live out your afterlife in the Asphodel Plains."

The soul standing before Hades bows and thanks him before finally disappearing to the Asphodel Plains. Hades sighs and shuts his eyes as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

Thanatos was feeling a bit worried for his lord now. He has been like that for a week, and each time he asks what's wrong, he always answers the same thing; nothing.

"Lord Hades, something is really bothering you," Thanatos points out for what must be the hundredth time.

Hades opens his eyes and looks down at Thanatos, who stood at the bottom of the stairs of the tall dais.

"I know, Thanatos. I know."

The pale man narrows his ash-grey eyes. "I know I have said this so many times, my lord, but I really think you must take a break from your duties."

"I agree with Thanatos, Lord Hades," a feminine voice spoke up.

Both Hades and Thanatos looked up at the woman who had just come in. She had straight black hair that had a dark blue hue and dark violet eyes. She radiates a dark aura around her, felt even from across the large room.

"Good day to you, my lord," the woman greeted, bowing gracefully.

"Hecate," Hades simply greets the Goddess of Witchcraft.

When Hecate stands up just as gracefully, her scarlet lips moves as she speaks.

"I can sense a disturbance in you. There is indeed something that is clouding your thoughts," she tells him in a knowing tone.

Hades arches an eyebrow. "And do you know what that is, witch of the Underworld?"

She purses her red lips and shakes her head.

"Unfortunately, I do not, my lord. But I think you will, if you take Thanatos' suggestion. Clear your head. Maybe then you can find the true reason of your distractions."

Thanatos speaks up. "Even Hecate has agreed with me. There is clearly no other way to find out why you are so distracted if you do not relax. May I suggest going to the world above and just take a walk?"

Hades furrows his eyebrows. Go to the world above? What is there for him to do up there? His place is in the Underworld.

But of course, staying in the Underworld doesn't seem like a good idea as well. He has seen every single part of it. Maybe it is time for new sights.

"Very well. I shall take just one day off then," he finally announces. "In my absence, I hope you and Hecate will be able to take care of my kingdom," he says to Thanatos.

He nods his head. "Of course, my lord."

* * *

Persephone and Demeter have been going to the towns nearby their forest home for a few hours now, blessing every field and garden they pass. Although it was quite entertaining to see her mother at work and even help her a bit, Persephone could not help but feel so bored.

Now, they were blessing a huge field of wheat when suddenly, Persephone yawns in boredom.

"Mother? Is it alright if I take a break?"

Demeter looks down at her daughter. "Kore. You are going to be doing all this sort of work in the future when you are at the right age. Clearly, you can see that I can take no break."

She sighs. "I know, Mother. And you are very hardworking. That is good. But please. Can't I just rest for a little while?"

Demeter gazes into her daughter's pleading amber eyes. She smiles and shakes her head softly in amusement.

"Very well. There is a small plain just at the west from here. Go and rest there and I will come and get you once I'm done."

Persephone smiles and kisses her mother's cheek. "Thank you mother!" she says over her shoulder as she makes her way to the plain.

When she finally reaches the plain, she falls back onto the soft grass. She sighs in satisfaction and look up at the silvery clouds and the blue sky.

"What a beautiful day," she says to herself.

Slowly, she closes her eyes as she concentrates on the sounds of the birds chirping and the feel of the light breeze on her skin.

But once all she could see was darkness, the memory of her dream returned.

It was the same; the black eyes gazing at her, so scarily yet strangely attractively, and the pale hand reaching out for her, to which she does not hesitate to reach out for it as well despite being afraid.

_This feels like a nightmare._ she thinks to herself. _But yet, like a dream._

Just then, she hears rustling behind her, and her eyes flew open.

* * *

Hades just transported himself at a random part of the world above. He could see that he was standing in the middle of a forest, the sunlight shining on him. There doesn't seem to be even a single mortal soul living here, so he was glad that he didn't bring his Helm of Darkness.

_Ok. Relax. That was what Thanatos and Hecate advised you to do._

He takes a deep breath and begins to walk forward. He looks at the lush greenery around him and listens to the sounds of the forest animals that dwell nearby.

_The Underworld would never be like this. Maybe except the Elysian Fields. _he contemplates to himself. He wasn't used to these sorts of surroundings, but it didn't really bother him. That was one good thing.

Finally, he felt his mind clear of all thoughts of the Underworld. He concentrates solely on the nature and the strange feeling in his gut.

What could possibly have made him feel so like this? Is he ill? He doesn't know if he is. He didn't feel like it.

_Maybe this is just a symptom. Maybe it's a symptom to a far greater sickness. But is there a cure for it?_

Just then, his forest trail ends and it led to a clearing. Hades didn't feel like stopping now, so he just continued walking.

But just as he took a few steps on the grass of the clearing, he sees a figure lying on the grass nearby. He stops, thinking that it was a mortal. But then, he realized it wasn't. This being had a bright aura radiating from her, something that a mortal could never possess. And he was very sure that he knew who it was.

Suddenly, the strange feeling in his chest suddenly disappears as he slowly walks forward to take a closer look at the sleeping person on the grass. When he could finally see her face, he felt his heart beat rapidly.

It was Persephone.

The rhythm of his heart vibrated throughout his body, and he couldn't help but stare at her flawless face. He couldn't help but notice how her long and wavy russet hair was spread on the grass around her head.

He knew that he shouldn't just stare like that. He didn't even know why he did. It made him feel like a pervert.

He turns quickly and makes a hasty getaway. But before he could disappear from the scene, a small voice suddenly says from behind him, "Who's there?"

He froze, and turns his head slowly.

The first thing he saw was Persephone, sitting up on the grass, looking at him.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting You Again

After a week of waiting for something to happen, Eros finally senses that both their presences were about to be within each other's range. Hurriedly, he flies down to Earth, looking for their auras.

Finally, he finds himself in a small clearing just nearby a huge wheat field. He makes himself invisible using a bracelet that works in a similar way to Hades' Helm of Darkness, which makes the wearer invisible. But his could only work for a limited time.

He could see that he was just in time. He sees Lord Hades and Persephone staring at each other, just a few feet apart. He stealthily settles himself on the branch of a tree behind Hades, making sure that he was well hidden.

And then, he watches.

* * *

_Skin as pale as moonlight…. Fathomless black eyes…._

She gasps when she sees the dark lord of the Underworld just standing there, looking back at her. She sat still, glued to the ground, staring at him with wide eyes.

_Leave now, Persephone! _a voice inside her head screamed. _Mother warned you to never go near him again!_

She wanted to. She wanted to run right now. But she realized that she couldn't. She found that she was now completely immobilised as she looked at Lord Hades' black eyes.

It began to dawn on her that he saw her lying on the grass. She felt her whole face turn red. _How embarrassing! _she thought. But then softens as she guesses that maybe Lord Hades was just passing around when she just woke up. Maybe he didn't actually see her resting.

Hades, on the other hand, was confused. He did not know how she did it. That feeling in his gut that caused him to be so distracted for the past week immediately vanishes at the sight of her. And he was shocked to realize that maybe, it was because of her. Because of this Goddess of Spring that he had just met.

After seconds of silence between them, it was Hades who broke it.

"Hello, Persephone," he greets civilly, straightening up his posture.

The warmth on her face still remains when he greeted her. That was quite a new thing to her; none of the other senior gods has ever referred to her by name without putting in a title like 'young' or 'dear'.

She looks away from him, her eyes darting to the grass around her. She didn't know why, but she felt quite nervous to see him.

"Hello, Lord Hades," she answers back just as civilly without looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks her quizzically.

Finally, she looks at him and sees that he has moved just a few feet closer. Tracing a circle on the grass as a form of distraction, she answers, "I am here with my mother. She allowed me to rest here while she blesses the wheat field nearby."

"Ah," Hades nods in understanding.

"And what are you doing here, Lord Hades?"

He could feel his rapidly-beating heart beating faster now as he gazes into her innocent amber eyes.

"I was taking a walk. And I hadn't noticed you until now."

She nods her head then looks down at the grass. Both of them had no more questions, but Hades did not want their conversation to end.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asks. "We didn't actually get to properly meet."

He didn't understand why he had just asked that, but somehow, he felt the need to be close to her.

Her eyes widen in surprise at his question, and Hades could see many emotions running in them; shock, confusion, hesitation, and finally, relief.

"Of course. I don't mind," she answers him with a smile. He felt his heart soar at that smile, and he didn't know why. It began to make him frustrated that he didn't know what is happening to his body. That he had no clue about what she was doing to him.

Putting on a calm mask, he walks to her side and settles right beside her, bearing in mind to keep a reasonable amount of space between them.

"How are you today, Persephone?" he asks politely.

The smile on her face remains as she answers him. "I'm very well, thank you for asking. And I hope you are too."

He nods. "I am," he says. "I am very well."

Then they both looked at the greenery around them. It seemed so colourful and bright and vibrant.

"It's such a nice day isn't it?" he says as he stares up at the sky.

From the corner of his eyes, he sees Persephone nod her head.

"Mother truly does an amazing job," Hades hears her breathe. "Everything is so lively. And to think, one day I might be doing all this as well."

"I'm sure you'll do a very good job," Hades says in encouragement. "Speaking of which, I have a question."

"And what would that question be?" she inquires.

He leans back a bit, his hands planted on the ground behind him, and he asks, "Your name is Persephone, but why does Demeter call you Kore?"

She blinks and begins to look deep in thought.

"If I could recall what my mother had told me the last time, I think she actually wanted to name me 'Kore', because she thinks of me as 'The Maiden of Spring'. But Lord Zeus instead named me 'Persephone' because he thinks Kore is just too silly. She clearly wasn't happy with the decision, but she accepted it anyway."

"Does she ever call you Persephone?" he inquires.

She thinks about it again, and then answers, "I can't recall a time where she ever calls me Persephone."

She looks from him to her fingers on her lap, and Hades realizes that she is actually waiting for him to continue.

"Does it upset you? That she doesn't call you by your real name?"

She shakes her head. "No. I actually like to be called Kore by her, because I think of it as her pet name for me. Though I would have found it silly if it was my real name."

Hades cocks his head to the side. "And why would it?" he asks.

She takes a deep breath and says, "It's because 'Kore' means maiden, which is kind of like another term for innocence. Mother has told me that I am the Goddess of Spring, which in her thinking is also another term for innocence. So since I already am the image of innocence, I do not need a name like 'Kore' to further enhance it."

Then she breathes again and looks away. Seconds pass and it was silent. She turned to look at him again, only to see him looking back at her.

She gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just babble. I kind of got carried away," she says meekly.

To her surprise, he smiles. "It's alright. I actually like to listen to you."

The smile he had on made her smile as well. She draws up her knees to her chest, her long chiton covering her legs, and rests her chin on them.

"And what about you, Lord Hades? Tell me more about yourself."

He scratches his head and thinks. "There is not much to know about me. I am just a simple lord of the Underworld."

"Then tell me about that."

"About what?" he asks her.

"The Underworld. Tell me about it."

He contemplates about it. What is there for him to tell? He doesn't think the Underworld would be a topic Persephone would be interested in. But seeing how she looked generally curious about it, he complies.

But unfortunately, before he could speak another word, he hears a voice coming from within the trees.

"Kore! It's time to go!" he hears a familiar voice call out. He recognises the voice to be Demeter's.

Quickly, he shoots up into a standing position and walks away. But he suddenly stops in his tracks when he hears Persephone call out for him.

"Wait! Can we meet again?" she asks him. He turns to look at her and saw the clear disappointment on her face. He too was disappointed that their meeting had to be cut short. _Very_ short._  
_

Despite himself, he smiles and says to her, "I'll meet you."

But before Persephone could ask where and when, he had already disappeared into the forest.

Just then, her mother calls for her again. Persephone turns and sees her entering the plain.

"Come on, Kore. It's time to go," Demeter says.

Persephone casts one more glance at where she last saw Hades. She began to feel guilty about going against her mother's orders about going near him, but nonetheless, she does not regret doing so.

_What mother doesn't know won't hurt her. _she thinks to herself, and was immediately surprised to realize that this could very well be her first act of disobedience. It made her feel both guilty and excited at the same time.

"Kore? What are you waiting for? Let's go," Demeter presses.

Finally tearing her eyes away from the forest, she stands and follows her mother.

* * *

Eros waited until Persephone and Demeter had disappeared from the scene before coming out of hiding. He jumps off the branch and walks to the spot where Hades and Persephone sat. He immediately recalls them, the two very different people, sitting side-by-side, just talking.

_Yup. Just like I thought. They do have feelings for each other. _he thinks to himself. And he was also feeling annoyed that Demeter had to come and ruin it again. _Doesn't that woman know timing? _he huffs to himself._  
_

His wings spreads out then. Looking at the sky, he tells himself, "Eros, you certainly have a job to do."

And then he flies off back to Mount Olympus, where he will wait for their next meeting.

* * *

When Hades gets off Charon's boat onto the palace grounds, Thanatos appears from the palace.

"Welcome back, my lord," he greets Hades as he gives a slight bow. "How was your walk?"

Hades smiles at him. "It was very nice. I'm glad that you suggest doing so."

Thanatos smile back. "I can see that you are looking much better now," he notes.

Hades nods and replies, "Thank you. And I am also feeling much better now."

_Much better indeed._

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, in my opinion, this chapter might not actually be the nicest I have ever written because I had a lot of problems with it. I had major writer's block on this chapter because I was thinking, "AH! What will they talk about!"

So I hope you all won't mind. I'll try to make up for it in later chapters. Hopefully they will turn out well.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	6. Chapter 5: Thinking of You

Eros sits on the floor of his room, looming over his small golden cauldron. Brewing in it was a freshly made love potion he concocted from his mother's many jars of enchanted herbs. He made sure that it was _really_ mild, not too powerful.

Feeling his power radiating from it, he takes two of his special ivory arrows. Looking at the sharp tips, he dips it into the brew, leaving it like that for a few minutes, and then he pulls it out again.

He studies the sheen on the tips, feeling its glossiness, before keeping it into his quiver. Placing the arrow holder on his table gently, he thinks to himself, _May I be struck by Zeus' lightning bolt if this doesn't work._

* * *

Thanatos and Hecate both noticed that Hades was distracted like usual, but instead of the blank expression on his face and his eyes looking at a random corner in the room, it was replaced with a smile that would appear out of nowhere and his eyes would be shut, as if he was reliving or dreaming of something.

Never have they seen their lord smile so much. They wondered if it was because of something he had come face-to-face with during his walk just a few days ago.

Meanwhile, Hades was thinking to himself about when he could visit Persephone again. The spring goddess has never once left his mind. He didn't know why, but there was something different about her than any other female he has ever met. The rest would give him lusty gazes and speak seductively to him, clearly struck by his godly beauty and hoping that he take them to his bed. But he rejected all of them, disgusted that they dare be so impudent.

Persephone, on the other hand, was completely different. She treated him like a friend, even though they've only met twice. She interests him even about the topic of her name. The way she looks at him as she talks to him and the way her hands move as she spoke. He especially liked how she manages to make him smile without even trying. He only remembers one such female in his past that was nearly like her. Someone who used to be close to him…

"What has got you smiling, my lord?" he hears a womanly voice ask him.

He opens his eyes and sees Hecate standing next to his throne, looking at him strangely with a hint of a smile on her scarlet lips.

"It is nothing, Hecate," he says quite defensively.

Hecate shakes her head. "My lord," she begins, "I am no fool. I know that there is something that is dancing around in your thoughts."

Hades frowns slightly. "And I know that it is my choice if I do not want to talk about it," he reminds her.

Hecate shuts her mouth and nods. "Of course. I did not actually ask you to tell me. It is just that you seem more different now after you have returned from your walk. A bit more…." she pauses, and then says, "happy."

Hades blinks at the last word she said. He hasn't heard that word in a very long time, maybe almost an eternity.

But then, he found himself smiling again. Maybe that was it. Maybe he felt happy.

"Maybe I am, Hecate," he muses to her, looking absentmindedly at a corner of the room. "Maybe I am."

* * *

Persephone kept on wondering to herself about when would be the next time she would meet Hades. It still made her feel guilty that she was doing this behind her mother's back, but she wanted to get to know him, no matter what.

Every day, she would dress properly and nicely in case he suddenly appears. He did not tell her when and where exactly he would see her again, so she thought that it was better to be prepared.

Her mother had noticed her proper grooming, even commenting one day, "Why are you dressed so nicely, Kore?"

She immediately became nervous at the question, and answered, "Isn't it a must for a goddess to dress nicely?"

Demeter was surprised at her daughter's answer and nodded her head knowingly. "True, true," she murmurs.

She spent her days doing the usual; dancing and playing with her nymphs in the forest nearby home or helping her mother bless the fields or tidy the garden. Although she was thankful that she had something to keep her busy, she still wondered when the Lord of the Underworld would visit her.

And then she would become worried. She couldn't help but assume that Hades would not visit her again. That maybe their brief talk together was just an opportunity that will never come by again. Her heart dreaded that thought, but she tried to remain positive.

_Don't let yourself down with these thoughts, Persephone. Surely he will come._

But she could only hope he will.

* * *

Work was slow that day. Not a lot of mortals were dying.

Hades found himself to be sitting on his throne aimlessly for a few hours before a new soul finally comes in to receive a sentence from him. He sighed in boredom. He didn't want to be stuck here the whole day. There was not much for him to do in the Underworld as well.

And then an idea popped into his mind. Maybe he could go up to the world above. Maybe he could visit Persephone.

It was the thought of seeing her again that made him get off his throne in a flash and head towards the doors. He throws them open and walks out, only to nearly bump into Thanatos.

"Lord Hades? Where are you off to?" Thanatos asks with a quizzical expression on his face.

"I'm going to take another walk at the above world," he exclaims as he walks away. "If there are any new souls, tell them that they would have to wait until I have returned," he instructs.

Before Thanatos could ask any more questions, Hades had already disappeared.

_Great Styx. What has happened to Lord Hades? _he ponders to himself.

* * *

Demeter has gone away for the whole day to bless a new field of grain in a distant town, leaving Persephone in the care of the nymphs.

She played and danced and chatted with them as she normally does, but after a while, she began to feel bored. Usually now was the time she would be with her mother, either cooking or tending the garden. But the garden was done, and her mother left enough food for her to last the whole day.

Finally, she tells the nymphs that she wants to take a nap at home. Leandra began to look uncertain.

"I don't know, Lady Persephone. Your mother has _strictly_ instructed us to always be with you at all times," the nymph said.

Persephone sighed. It was so like her mother to give that sort of instruction to anyone who was taking care of her.

"Leandra, please. I will be at home. It's safe there," she informs her.

Leandra looks at her sisters unsurely, but Persephone puts on a pleading expression. Knowing that they were defeated, they finally agreed to let Persephone go home.

"Thank you. And I promise that I will be safe at home. I'll come back to all of you later. Right now I am really tired."

She waves them goodbye before going off on the path home. There was a slight breeze in the forest, and it felt nice and cooling.

_Maybe a nap in the garden would be nicer. _she thought to herself. Finally, the cottage came into view, but she does not go inside. Sticking to her plan, she heads to the back.

She is greeted by the many bushes of colourful flowers that she and her mother had planted. There was also a vegetable patch and many trees with ripe fruits. She went to the biggest tree in the garden; a pomegranate tree. She sits down under the tree, in the shade the branches and the leaves provided, her back resting against the tree trunk.

She looks up at the bright red fruits that hung on the branches. Pomegranates have always been one of her favourite fruits, because of its sweet and juicy seeds. At the thought of the delicious seeds, her stomach growled.

"Maybe a little snack won't hurt," she says to herself. Using her powers, she plucks a pomegranate off the branch and brought it into her hands. She breaks it in half, revealing the red seeds. Slowly, she plucks one seed at a time and pops it into her mouth, enjoying the sweet, juicy taste.

"Mmm…" she marvels to herself.

* * *

Eros was lying on his bed, reading some scrolls about comedy by the muse Thalia, when suddenly he felt it in him.

Hades and Persephone were going to meet again.

Quickly, he jumps off his bed and puts on his sandals. He grabs his ivory bow and the quiver which held the two arrows he had specially made for the both of them.

Seeing that there was no time to run to the gates, he goes to his opened window and spreads his wings quickly before jumping and flying into the air with great speed.

* * *

Hades rode his chariot silently when he was on the above world. He, the chariot and his horses were invisible thanks to his Helm of Darkness.

He begins to wonder to himself about Persephone's whereabouts. He was quite worried that he wouldn't be able to find her.

_Maybe I should start at some forests. Demeter lives in one, if I could recall._

So he starts to ride his chariot through many forests. But each one he visits, he finds that there is no sign of the spring goddess.

He began to worry. Wherever was she?

* * *

Eros was invisible as he followed Hades. He could see that he was struggling to find Persephone. And fortunately, she was in a forest nearby where he was.

Discreetly, he flies to Hades' black winged horses. He shivered in fear at the sight of their demonic yellow eyes, but he endured it.

_You have a job to do, Eros. No matter what._

Gulping air into his system, he flies right in front of them.

* * *

The horses neighed in panic at the sight of the invisible winged creature and began to give chase. Hades was thrown off-guard by his steeds' sudden change in behavior and found that he couldn't stop them at first.

"**Steeds! Stop this instant!**" he shouted, and luckily, the horses obeyed.

He takes a deep breath and glared at his mounts until he began to feel something.

He looks around him and saw that he was in a forest. But this time, this forest was different. An aura radiated nearby. A familiar one.

_Persephone. _he thought to himself.

He gets off the chariot at once, ordering his horses to keep quiet and lay low. They neigh, a signal that they understand.

Hades kept his helm on, walking among the tall trees and the green bushes. He tries to follow that aura carefully. He could tell that it was her's. She was here.

Suddenly, he sees a cottage up ahead. He walks to it, feeling her presence becoming stronger. He follows the aura to the back of the cottage, in what must be the garden.

There, he finally sees her.

She was sitting in the shade under a tree, eating a red fruit. She looked aimlessly around her as she ate.

He felt a smile play on his lips and he approaches her.

"Hello, Persephone," he greets.

She gasps and drops the fruit in her hands. She begins to look around, her eyes looking afraid.

"W-Who's there? S-Show yourself!" she commanded, the fear clearly heard in her words.

Hades realized that he still had his helm on, meaning she couldn't see him. He cursed under his breath for the mistake and immediately pulls it off.

Just then, Persephone's eyes dart to him.


	7. Chapter 6: A Friendly Chat

The still-invisible Eros sits back on the roof of Demeter and Persephone's cottage, watching and waiting for the moment he'll execute his plan.

* * *

Persephone sighs in relief as the corners of her lips lift up into a timid smile.

"Lord Hades. You startled me for a while. How did you do that?"

He sits beside her under the tree and shows her his helm.

"This is my Helm of Darkness. It was given to me as a weapon in the Titan War," he explains to her.

She looks at it more curiously. "May I see it?" she asks.

Wordlessly and without objections, he hands it to her. She studies the helmet closely, feeling the icy coldness of the ebony metal biting into her skin. She runs her finger on the smooth and flawless helmet.

"It makes anybody who wears it invisible?" she questions, and he nods. "Amazing," she murmurs under her breath before giving it back to Hades, who puts it down on the ground beside him.

"So how are you today, Lord Hades?" she asks politely. "It's a bright and beautiful day."

He smirks. "The Underworld isn't actually bright and beautiful, but I feel alright."

Just then, she exclaims, "Oh yes! I wanted to hear you talk about the Underworld, but we couldn't because of…" she hesitates, "you know who."

He cocks his head to the side, looking at her with a bit of disbelief. "Why would the Goddess of Spring want to know about my dark kingdom?" he questions her.

She blushes slightly and shrugs her shoulders. "I've always been curious about the Underworld. I don't actually know anything about it."

He arches a perfect black eyebrow. "Really? Why's that?"

Persephone shrugs again. "Every time I ask Mother, she just scolds me and warns me to never speak of it. But she did mention that it was a really evil place."

"But do you believe her?" he asks.

To his surprise, she shakes his head. "I only think of it as a scary place, since it's underground, but maybe not really evil. My Aunt Artemis told me that there is this really beautiful place in your kingdom where all the good mortal souls go."

At first he was confused as to why she referred to Artemis as her aunt when in reality she is her half-sister. _Probably to help keep the innocent image up. _he thinks to himself. But when he hears her second statement, he nods his head knowingly.

"It's called the Elysian Fields," he tells her. "And it really is beautiful."

She smiles and says, "That's a nice name. It's so suitable."

He chuckles to himself, and her smile turns wider at the sight of Hades laughing and smiling. It seems strange, knowing that she had managed to make the 'ruthless' lord laugh, but it made her stomach do an excited flip.

"It might seem scary to others, but not to me," he answers her after his chuckling stopped. "And the only evil that dwells there is all the bad mortal souls."

She inches closer to him, but still leaving a good amount of space.

"Why are they bad?" she asks him questionably. "What did they do?"

He studies how genuinely curious she was, and muses to himself about how completely innocent she looked. She either really had absolutely no idea of the bad deeds that could happen in the souls of mortals or she was just playing clueless. Personification of innocence indeed.

He sighs. "There are a lot of bad deeds a mortal can do that a nice goddess like you does not have to hear about."

And then, she pouts. She didn't like to be kept out of things, as though she was still a small child that doesn't know anything about the world outside her comfortable abode. It made her frustrated.

"Please. I know myself that I am an adult now," she grumbles.

Hades chuckles again and Persephone blushes, unsure of whether he was laughing at her or not.

"I am," she mumbled grumpily, tearing her eyes away from him and to the vegetable patch nearby.

"I know you are," she hears him say. "I mean, it is obvious. You look mature. You talk maturely. In short, you are an adult."

Persephone turns to look at him and saw the most earnest expression on his face. It made her immediately forget about being angry at him (was she?) and smile at his so-called compliment.

"Anyway, let's not talk about what bad deeds the mortals can do. They are the least of our worries," Hades states. "It would be a waste of precious time."

She immediately agrees and shifts a bit closer to him. He notices and looks at her, but it only made her stop suddenly.

Looking away, feeling slightly embarrassed, she asks, "So what brings you to the world above?"

"To come visit you."

Persephone looks at him again with wide eyes. She found it hard to believe that Hades, God of the Dead and King of the Underworld, would come to Earth just to visit a trivial Goddess of Spring like her.

"Really?" she asks him with disbelief in her tone.

Hades smirks and nods. "I promised to you that I'll visit you again. And I am a man of my word."

She smiles and giggles a bit. "I know you are. Your presence here proves it. Thankfully, my mother isn't here today, so we might spend a little bit more time talking."

He raises a curious eyebrow. "Why isn't your mother here?" he asks her.

She leans back against the tree trunk and twiddled her thumbs as she replies, "She went away to bless some new fields in another town, so she left me here with the nymphs who roam here."

"I don't really like nymphs," he says suddenly.

"Why?" she asks him just as suddenly. "The ones that are with me are so nice and friendly."

He shrugs his shoulders. "The nymphs that are with you are the good-hearted ones, so you are lucky. Most of them who dwell in the Underworld are vain and shameless. Just the very thought of them disgusts me."

Hades then cringes in disgust. Persephone blinks, taking in all the information he told her.

"What did they do to you?" she asks him.

He sighs frustratingly but he answers her nonetheless.

"I hope you won't mind what I am about to say," he warns her.

She shakes her head. "I won't mind," she answers. "I promise," she swears.

He takes a deep breath, and then tells her, "Most of them try to get me to bed them. But it is always because of my status as king, not because of who I am."

Persephone thought that her heart skipped a beat when she said that. She had a pretty clear knowledge of what would happen on a bed between a man and a woman. But just the very thought of Hades doing it with other women kind of made her stomach drop.

"Oh…" she murmurs. Then she looks away from him, looking at a pomegranate that had just dropped to the ground.

"Do you like pomegranates?"

She looks at him again. "Pardon?" she says.

"I said; do you like pomegranates? I saw you eating one just before I made myself visible."

Absentmindedly, Persephone nods her head. "They're my favourite fruit. Have you ever tried one?"

Hades shakes his head. Without question, Persephone reaches for the fallen pomegranate and breaks it in half.

"Try some," she says to him, gesturing to the seeds. Hades looks at them uncertainly before glancing at her.

"Go on. It won't hurt you," she assures him with a smile on her face.

Seeing the smile on her rosy lips was what made him pick out a few pomegranate seeds and put it into his mouth. He chews slowly, testing the flavour.

He smiles. "It's delicious," he tells her.

Her smile turns wider. "It is, isn't it? That's why it is my favourite fruit."

She pops in a few seeds into her mouth, tasting the juices on her tongue. Hades reaches out for more, and together, they ate in companionable silence.

Persephone seemed comforted by the silence. No words were needed to make this sort of moment perfect. All it needed was a good fruit to share, the sound of little birds, the sunshine and two companions.

As Hades watched Persephone eat the pomegranate seeds slowly, he can't help but feel glad that he may be considered to be a friend to her now. She was the type of person he liked; not misjudging, kind and friendly. Other than his family, the only other people he knew to be like this was Thanatos, Hecate, Charon the ferryman and his _dear old friend_.

"Lord Hades?"

He snaps out of his train of thoughts and sees her staring at him strangely. It was then he realized that he had been staring at her.

"I'm sorry, Persephone. I got lost in thought for a while," he says shamefully. "Did you say something?"

She nods. "About those nymphs in the Underworld, what did you do to them?"

Recalling the topic, he breathes deeply and says nonchalantly, "I rejected them because all they want was the thrill of sleeping with the 'evil' ruler."

He hears her snort in disbelief. "You're not evil."

He raises an eyebrow and asks, "How would you know?"

Gazing at a pomegranate seed in between her thumb and pointer, she says, "I have only met you three times, and I know very well that you are not at all evil."

A new feeling overcame him when he heard her say those words. Those were the nicest words about him that he had ever heard. And seeing the way she smiled pleasantly for him only made it more treasurable.

With an appreciative smile on his lips, he says, "Thank you, Persephone. Thank you very much."

* * *

This was it.

The moment that Eros has been waiting for.

He was locked in a one-legged kneeling position on the roof, aiming one ivory arrow directly at Hades heart. As he felt his hold on the drawn bowstring loosen, he whispers to himself, "In the name of Mother Gaia, I hope this works."

He lets go.

He watches as the ivory arrow disappear exactly at Hades' heart area, and immediately sees the awestruck expression on the lord's face. Eros smiles to himself and takes the other arrow, aiming at Persephone's heart.

The aim was perfect. Right into the heart. She too had a sudden change in expression; one second she was smiling at Hades, the next she let out a small gasp as she gazes into his eyes.

"My job is complete," Eros whispers to himself before taking off for Mount Olympus.

But somewhere in his head, a little voice said, _But you better hope it works. Or else, prepare for madness._

* * *

Author's Note (**IMPORTANT**):

For those who read the message I've posted (which is now deleted), I just want to let you know that I am feeling really better now. Thank you for your kind messages :)

And also, you would also know that I'll be leaving for camp now. I'll be gone for three days, including today, so the next chapter will be up in 2-3 days time. So do check out the stories in that duration.

And also (yet again), I want to say that I'm sorry I had to end this chapter on a cliff-hanger and that you can only read about what happens next when I come back. I hope all of you can bear with me. I'll only give you one hint about what you can expect in the next chapter.

Hades realizes he is in love. Persephone doesn't.

So, until 2 or 3 days, stay cool. And I myself, will try to stay healthy.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	8. Chapter 7: Realization

A new sensation overcame Hades so suddenly, and he gasps.

As he stares at Persephone, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Her long russet hair was shiny and luscious, falling in perfect and elegant waves. Her rich peachy skin so smooth and flawless, it seems to glow in radiance. Her face was as though it was a beautiful painting; her amber eyes were shining and framed by long and thick lashes, her nose so slender and her lips so full and perfectly-shaped.

She was a vision of pure beauty that Hades thinks that even Aphrodite herself could not be compared.

_Beautiful_. he thinks to himself. _So beautiful._

* * *

Persephone looks at Hades in amazement. She gazes at his chiseled and handsome face; his pitch black eyes that seemed to draw her into an unknown world, his high cheekbones that were well-defined, his slender nose and his slim and masculine lips. His alabaster skin seems to radiate even in the shade. Her eyes trailed down to his body, and she thinks to himself about how lean and muscular he was.

Both of them were struck in confusion; why were they staring at one another like that? And why were they feeling so strange?

Persephone reaches a hand out for his. She didn't see a reason why, but she felt like she had to. Hades remains still, his eyes on her hand. He began to realize how much he was yearning for her touch.

"Lord Hades…" she murmurs under her breath.

And then, suddenly, a voice calls out her name.

"Kore!" a motherly voice called.

Persephone panics. Her mother was home earlier than she had expected.

Without wasting another second, Hades grabs his helm and puts it on. In a split second, he disappeared. He sighed in relief for having brought his helm.

Persephone whips her head to him and saw that he was gone.

"Lord Hades?" she asks, wondering if he was still here or if he had fled the scene.

A warm feeling appeared on her hand and she jumped. But then she realizes that it was a hand on top of hers.

"Don't worry, Persephone. I'm still here," his voice whispers. Hearing it made her calm again, knowing that he did not just leave.

Demeter suddenly appears in the garden. When she sees Persephone, she puts her hands on her hips and looks at her angrily.

"Kore! Why didn't you respond when I called you?" she asked.

Persephone takes a deep breath, her eyes never leaving her hand that had his hand on top. She then says, "I was napping, mother. I had just woken up."

Demeter sighs and walks to her. She kneels in front, and it made Persephone nervous. Just inches away from her mother was the Lord of the Underworld, the person she had forbid her from seeing.

"Didn't I tell you to stay with the nymphs today? Why did you come here to take a nap?" Demeter questions her.

Tearing her gaze away from her hand, Persephone replies, "It was so quiet and serene. And the air was cooling. I felt like it was perfect for me to take a nap. Besides, the nymphs wanted to continue playing, and I don't want to stall their fun."

Demeter shakes her head. "Alright. I'll let it pass just this one time. But next time, if I instruct you to stay with them, you stay with them. Did I make myself clear?"

Persephone nods. "Very clear. And I promise to abide to the rule the next time."

"Good."

"Mother? Why are you home so early?" Persephone asks.

Demeter raises an eyebrow. "Early? Kore, I've been gone since the morning for about eight hours."

Persephone's eyes widen. "Really?" she exclaims. "I think I must have lost track of time."

Demeter chuckles and shakes her head in amusement.

"Silly Kore. Now come. I think it is time I prepare you a proper meal."

Persephone nods her head eagerly and smiles at her mother. Demeter returns the smile before standing up and walking back inside the house.

When her mother was finally gone from the scene, she exhales a breath of relief. And then, she blushes, realizing that he had seen everything.

"She truly is protective of you, isn't she?" he muses. Persephone turns to him, though she could not see him because he was invisible, and nods.

"Tell me about it. But I'm used to it, so thankfully, it doesn't bother me."

Then she began to look sad. "I'm sorry that she had to cut our meeting short once again, Lord Hades. I think the Fates intended this," she says sadly.

She feels more warmth around her hand and realizes that he was holding it with both of his hands now. She blushes at the fact that he was holding her hand. It felt nice. So nice.

Persephone could feel his breath on the side of her face and her blushed turned even brighter. She couldn't believe that he was that close to her.

"It is alright, Persephone," he says gently. "It is time I leave as well."

She sighs, realizing that they have to part again.

"Will you visit me again?" she asks him. He chuckles and answers, "Of course I will. I don't know when, but I will."

And then, she smiles.

"I must go now. Don't get your mother waiting any longer," Hades instructs her.

And just then, Persephone's hand was raised. Her breath hitched at the feeling of something soft and silky touching her knuckles. She realized that it was his lips.

She couldn't believe that he had finally done what he had intended to do the first time they met. She smiles at his politeness.

Hades then lets go of her hand. "Goodbye, Persephone. Until next time," he bids.

Raising the hand he had kissed, she gives him a small wave. "Goodbye, Lord Hades," she says, just as her mother yells, "Kore! Where are you? Get inside now!"

Persephone sighs, and Hades chuckles as he walks away.

* * *

After leading his horses back to their stall, Hades walks into the palace to his throne room. Needless to say, he was feeling very new, very fresh.

But when he walks through the doors, he sees Thanatos and Hecate there, standing across each other and engaged in a conversation. They looked at him the second he entered.

"Lord Hades, we have been waiting for your return," Hecate says as Hades walks past her to his throne. "We wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what?" he asks her as he takes his seat on his ebony and gold throne.

"You are really acting different, Lord Hades. We are just a bit worried," Thanatos says.

Hades merely brushes it off. "The both of you do not need to worry so much about me. I am feeling fine," he answers.

Hecate sighs in frustration. "My lord. What is it that has gotten you to be like this? We just want to know."

Before Hades could say another word, a new voice appeared.

"Simple. He is in love."

Hades, Hecate and Thanatos' eyes dart to the door, where three hooded white-robed figures stood in a triangle formation. All of them knew very well who they were.

The Fates.

Hades straightens up in his seat and asks, "What has gotten the legendary Fates to stand before me?"

The Fates walk forward. Hecate and Thanatos moved aside to make a clear path for them. When they stood in front of the dais, they gave a slight bow. And then they stand straight and pull of their hoods, revealing the faces of three young women.

One had blonde hair that reached her chest. That was Clotho, the youngest of the sisters and the 'weaver of the thread of life', who has full power over what happens in an individual's life.

Another had shoulder-length black hair that was nearly the same shade as Hades', though his was impossibly darker. That was Lachesis, the middle sister and the 'measurer of the thread of life', who determines the length of an individual's lifeline.

The last one had flowing blood red hair that fell freely to her waist. That was Atropos, the oldest and the 'cutter of the thread of life', who decides when an individual's time is up.

They all looked different; the only thing similar between them is their white-as-pearl skin and bright green eyes.

"We only come to tell you that you are, in fact, in love, since you are still quite clueless about it," Atropos says.

Hecate was taken aback. "Lord Hades? In love?" she exclaims in utter disbelief.

"With who?" Thanatos asks, his tone holding the same vast amount of disbelief as Hecate's.

Lachesis speaks next. "With the daughter of the Harvest Goddess Demeter. Persephone, Goddess of Spring."

Hecate gasps. Thanatos turns to Lord Hades, who sat on his throne as still as a statue with his eyes only on the Fates.

"Is that true, Lord Hades?" he asks him.

Caught in the act and seeing no point to lie, Hades answers, "Yes. That is true. I am in love with her."

Clotho steps forward and says, "But your love for her is a very different one, Lord Hades. A very different indeed."

Behind her, her sisters agree.

Hades raises an eyebrow. "And what is different about my love for the kind and sweet Persephone that makes it stand out from the love of others?"

Clotho smiles. "You see, my lord, your love for her blossomed the minute you laid eyes on her."

"And?" Hades asks.

"The ivory arrows of the God of Love, Eros, have never touched you until today," she says.

Hades clenches his fists. He could not believe that Eros had been there when he and Persephone talked under the tree. _That sneaky brat. _he thought.

Pushing that thought aside, Hades asks, "So it is because my feelings for her came to be on its own? Without any help from Eros' arrows?"

Clotho nods. "Eros' arrows only made your feelings for her heighten," she says. "But yes, your feelings happened on its own."

Atropos speaks up then. "It was indeed a surprise to both me and Lachesis when my sister has weaved love into your thread, Lord Hades."

"And to make your object of affection be the Goddess of Spring would be a surprise to anybody. Who would think, the God of the Dead and the Goddess of Spring? Two very different things," Lachesis muses.

Thanatos and Hecate only look at each other in awe. Hades remains still, taking it all in.

He himself could not believe that he had fallen in love with Persephone. Nobody would have expected that. And what the Fates said were right, the both of them were too different.

But now, only one question remains on Hades' mind.

"Fates," he says loudly to get their attention.

They all turned to him. "Yes, Lord Hades?" they say in unison.

"I only have one thing to ask."

"And what is that, Lord Hades?"

He clears his throat before he asks, "Is Persephone in love with me?"

The three of them began giggling. Hades taps his finger against the armrest, impatiently and anxiously waiting for their answer.

"Well?" he asks irately.

Clotho answers him. "Unfortunately, my lord, we cannot tell you. It is you yourself who must find out."

He groans. "What nonsense is this? Can't you just tell me?" he asks them.

"Like Clotho has said, we cannot tell you," Atropos exclaims.

"And now, we must be on our way," Lachesis adds.

Then they bow and said together, "By your leave, Lord Hades."

Seeing that they are determined not to tell him, he decides to just let them go. He nods, allowing them permission to leave.

He, Hecate and Thanatos stayed silent as they watched the Fates pull up their hoods and exit the room.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone!

I was back from camp a day early because my fever kind of got worked up. But miraculously, I was feeling much better the minute I got back home.

Anyway, like I have promised, now I can return to my basic '1 day, 1 chapter' rule! :)

And by the way, I have to say I kind of loved this chapter. Ah, Hades in love ^.^

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	9. Chapter 8: Hades' Request

_One week later_

Hades couldn't concentrated at all ever since the Fates' visit. There was only one thing that has been dancing in his mind; Persephone.

He sees her everywhere. He remembers her smile, her sparkling amber eyes and her perfect rosy lips. He recalls the feel of her warm hand in his. He relives his meeting with her, remembering every smile she gave him and the way her eyes gaze at him in kindness.

He sighs in content each time she appears in his mind. He truly has never met a woman like her. She was special and unique. She was the only one to have made him feel like this. And she had managed to done so without even trying.

He couldn't take it. He wants her. He must have her.

It may seem like a crazy dream, but it was what he wants. He desires for her love. He wants her to be his companion. The Underworld was fine, but he needed her to make it all worth even more. In other words, he just wants her to belong to him, and he wants to belong to her in return.

So one day, he decides to tell Thanatos that he has decided to take another day off from his duties.

Thanatos smiles. "Off to visit her, my lord?" he asks.

Ever since Thanatos and Hecate discovered that he was in love, they were quite happy for him. They have never thought they would see the day Hades falls in love.

Hades smiles, but he shakes his head. "Unfortunately I am not, Thanatos. I'm paying a visit to my younger brother in Olympus."

"Ahh, I see. Another matter of business with Lord Zeus?" Thanatos assumes.

Hades nods his head, but he thought to himself, _Yeah…. Business…_

* * *

Persephone wakes up to another bright and beautiful day, thanks to Apollo's sun. She sits up in bed and stretches, feeling the sleepiness disappear.

She gets off her bed and looks outside. Everything was so bright today. So calm and peaceful. The birds were chirping, the water from the stream nearby could be heard flowing smoothly and the leaves on the branches of the trees rustled and swayed with the gentle breeze.

A day like this made her think of Lord Hades. Ah, how she remembered his last visit just a week ago.

Absentmindedly, she raised the hand that he held to cup her cheek. When he had let go, she could trace his scent on her skin. It was a delicious one; the smell of rich earth after rain and something wood-like. She could also detect a hint of the smell of smoke, but it only made his scent better.

But now, she couldn't smell him anymore. She felt slightly disappointed.

Hesitantly moving away to the bathroom, she starts to clean herself up. When she was done, she dresses up nicely, as usual, just in case he visits unexpectedly.

When she walks out of her bedroom, she sees her mother sitting at the table, ripping a piece of paper into shreds rather harshly with her soft bare hands.

"Mother? What is that?" Persephone asks.

Demeter looks up at her and says, "A letter from Hermes, asking me permission to let him spend time with you. I am fed up, Kore! I think I should now set my foot down and march to Mount Olympus right away to tell those gods that I will never allow you to marry! Ever!"

Persephone sighs. She will admit that she is getting quite tired of the seemingly never-ending courting of the other gods, but at least she did not express it so much as her mother did.

Calmly, Persephone walks over to her mother and takes away the bits of paper.

"I know how upset you are, mother. But do not let this constantly sour your mood. Besides, it is a very beautiful day today."

Demeter looks up at Persephone and she smiles. Persephone returns the smile and leans down to give her mother a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Kore. I am truly glad to have a daughter like you."

Demeter plants a soft kiss to Persephone's hair before saying, "Now, let us have some breakfast."

* * *

Hades' chariot flies past the gates of Olympus and onto the palace grounds. Just as he entered, he sees Hermes just returning from who-knows-where as well.

The messenger god stops in his tracks when he sees him.

"Greetings, Lord Hades!" the blond-haired god with spring green eyes greets. "Here for another visit?"

"Hello, Hermes," Hades greets back politely as he gets off his chariot. "And no, it's not a visit this time. I'm here to discuss something with my brother."

Hermes exclaims, "I'll inform Lord Zeus then!"

Hades nods. "You do that."

Hermes nods to Hades one more time before he flies into the palace quickly.

Hades ensures that his steeds were alright before making his way into the palace to the place where Zeus was most likely to be now; his private lounge.

Two male guards stood at the side of the tall and huge double golden doors. At seeing Hades approaching, they knock on the door and announced, "Lord Hades is here to see you, Lord Zeus."

A voice called out from inside, "Send him in."

The guards open the doors for Hades and he thanks them. When he was inside the room, the door closes.

Zeus lounges on an exquisite chaise atop royal blue silk sheets and white pillows. He was eating a bowl of dark grapes on a small table next to him as he reads a scroll. When the door closes, he looks up.

A smile breaks on his face. "Brother! So good to see you! Come, come! Have a seat!"

Zeus gestures to a circle of padded armchairs near the balcony, and Hades moves to sit on one. Zeus approaches with a smile on his face, expertly holding two golden chalices in one hand and a silver jug of wine in the other.

He fills both the chalices up with dark red wine before putting the jug down on the floor beside the chair he took a seat on, one across Hades. He gives him a chalice of wine, and Hades accepts it willingly.

They both took a sip before Zeus asked, "So what can I do for you today, my brother?"

Hades looks down at the golden chalice in his hand, toying with the stem. He felt flustered. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea. But he knew that if he didn't act fast, he could miss his chance.

"I've come to ask you for something very special, Zeus."

Zeus leans forward and asks, "And what might that be?"

Hades takes a deep breath and murmurs, "I have decided to take a wife."

Zeus' eyebrows shot up and his eyes widen in disbelief. Was this true? Did his older brother Hades, the King of the fearsome Underworld who has been a bachelor for as long as he can remember, really want to take a wife now?

"Do you jest?" Zeus asked.

Hades looks directly into his eyes and shakes his head.

And then Zeus started laughing in joy.

"This is truly wonderful, brother! Finally you have decided to have a queen as well! Very good!"

He stands from his seat and walks over to him to give him a brotherly pat on the back.

"So I assume that what you want me to do is prepare a wedding feast for you? Consider it done! By the way, who is the blessed woman?"

Hades pushes his hand away from him. "Not so fast! Not so fast!" he complains.

Respecting his wishes, Zeus backs off and returns to his seat. Hades sighs before he continues.

"That's not the reason why I have come here. I am here to ask for your permission," Hades says solemnly.

Zeus raises an eyebrow curiously. "My permission? For what?"

Hades takes another deep breath before answering, "I wish to take a daughter of yours as my bride."

The King of the Gods' eyes widened in disbelief yet again. But seeing the serious look in Hades pitch black eyes, he knew he wasn't joking.

Zeus clears his throat and straightens up in his seat. Looking at Hades with an air of power, he says, "Alright. But you do know that I cherish my daughters very much. And if ever they were to get hurt…"

Hades cuts him off. "The one I choose will never get hurt. I will never hurt her. I will promise you that."

A small smile appeared on Zeus' lips. "Of course you won't. You are a very well-mannered person."

Then he laughs again. "Oh, my dear brother. I still cannot believe that finally who wish to marry. It certainly is a blessed day today. So do not keep me in suspense any longer. Which daughter of mine have you chosen?"

This was it.

The moment has come.

Hades felt his heart beating rapidly. His mouth became dry. His palms became slick with sweat.

_Just say her name and be done with it! _a voice in his head screams.

Taking a very deep breath, preparing for the worst, Hades whispers, "Persephone."


	10. Chapter 9: One Problem

Zeus' mouth gapped open, clearly not believing what Hades had told him.

In case he did not make himself clear, Hades says again, "I want Persephone as my wife."

Zeus still stares at him in pure shock. He was speechless. He couldn't even move to his lips to shut his gaping mouth.

Hades cocks an eyebrow. "Zeus? A little answer might help?" he asks him impatiently. He needed the answer as to whether he could take Persephone as his wife now. The more the seconds passed in silence, the more nervous he gets.

Zeus finally comes to his senses and shuts his mouth and clears his throat. Looking at his older brother in utter disbelief, he asks, "Hades. Are you really and seriously sure you are not jesting? Are you sure this is not a joke?"

Hades rolls his eyes irately. Huffing in irritation, he says, "I swear upon the River Styx that I am not joking."

Only then did Zeus know he was not joking. Swearing upon Styx was not to be taken lightly. Although, he should have known that Hades was not joking from the start, as shown through his firm tone and serious composure.

"Do you forbid that I have chosen her?" Hades questions.

Zeus shakes his head in disagreement.

"No, brother. In fact, I am actually very glad that you have chosen her. But I just want to know why."

Hades sighs. He didn't want to explain why. He just wanted permission to make her his bride. That was it.

But of course, she, the one he wanted, was Zeus' daughter. So he hesitantly complies.

"She catches my eye and sparks interest in me. In my opinion, even Aphrodite herself seems insignificant compared to her," he explains.

A smile broke on Zeus' face as Hades said those words. Never before has Hades said such words about a female. This must mean that Persephone is quite the special one if she was able to get him to be like that.

Hades asks, "So, brother, do you give me permission to take Persephone's hand in marriage?"

Smiling, Zeus nods. "Of course I do, Hades. Persephone is a beautiful girl. She is kind and loving. She is of course worthy of being your queen."

Hades sighs in relief at the thought that finally, the worse was over.

"But," Zeus suddenly says.

The tension returns to Hades just as quickly as it disappeared.

"There is only one thing that stands between you and her."

"And what is that? Tell me, and I will find a way to overcome this obstacle," Hades says firmly. Now that he has permission to marry Persephone, he is determined to not let anything stand in the way.

Zeus takes a deep breath and says, "Demeter."

* * *

Persephone was chatting with Leandra and her sisters, Cyrilla and Stacia, while the other nymph sisters played. Leandra plaited Persephone's russet tresses while Cyrilla and Stacia told many jokes.

Persephone smiles and laughs as she listens to them wholeheartedly. But all that was in her mind was Lord Hades. She wonders why she couldn't stop thinking about him, and why she had a strange feeling in her stomach each time she does. It was a pleasant feeling, but she was frightened by it.

Never before has she felt like that before. It has never happened when Persephone is with other people, like her mother or her family members in Olympus. Only when he appears in her thoughts does it happen.

_What did he do? Cast a spell on me? _she wonders to herself. _No. He wouldn't cast a spell on me. I should know better than to think like that. _she scolds herself.

"Lady Persephone?"

Her eyes flew to Cyrilla, who looks at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you alright?" Stacia asked.

Persephone nods, saying, "I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"You've been very distracted lately, Lady Persephone," Leandra says from behind her. "It's as though your body is here, but your mind is somewhere very far away. Is something the matter?"

Persephone shakes her head. "Nothing's wrong. I know I've been very distracted lately. But I can assure you, I'm very fine."

The three nymphs did not seem entirely convinced, but they were quickly distracted by the shouts of the other sisters.

"Look! Up in the air!" one of them cries out, pointing heavenwards.

Persephone's eyes immediately looked up at the sky, just in time for her to catch a glimpse of two chariots riding in the air; one white, one green.

She immediately knew who those chariots belonged to.

In a flash, Persephone jumps to her feet and starts running after the flying chariots. The incomplete braid that Leandra had plaited bounced against her back until it finally loosened.

Persephone followed the chariots into a field nearby the forest. She saw the rides just landing, and she could now clearly see the riders. One had wavy blackish-brown hair that reached halfway down her back and midnight blue eyes. The other had shoulder-length dark blonde hair and silver-grey eyes.

As she neared them, Persephone shouts, "Aunt Artemis! Aunt Athena!"

It was Artemis who caught sight of her first. A smile immediately appeared on her lips and she quickly jumps off her moonstone chariot. She runs to Persephone and meets her halfway. Their arms immediately wrapped around each other.

"It is so good to see you again!" Persephone exclaims in happiness as she squeezes Artemis tightly. Artemis smiles and replies, "I promised you that I'll come and visit. And I keep my promises."

Persephone's eyes then look over to Athena, who had just got off her jade chariot and was approaching towards her with opened welcoming arms. Artemis lets go of her and she immediately walks into Athena's embrace.

"It is good to see you again as well, Aunt Athena!" Persephone greets excitedly. Athena smiles at the girl's happiness and greets, "And I can say the same for you, Persephone."

Persephone pulls away to look at the both of them. Then, grasping both their hands, she says, "Come! Mother must know of both of your arrival!"

Artemis and Athena smiled at each other in amusement before allowing themselves to be pulled away by the ecstatic young goddess.

* * *

"Ah, yes. Demeter…" Hades mutters in dismay.

Zeus nods. "You know how protective of Persephone she is. Before you, the other gods, Apollo and Ares just to name a few, had courted her to no end. And all those attempts all ended in disaster at Demeter's hands!"

Hades remains silent as he stays deep in thought. Demeter was indeed a challenge. There was no way in the entire universe would she allow anyone to marry her daughter. And if even Apollo is not deemed as worthy enough, there was no doubt she would murder Hades if he tried to court Persephone.

"I still want Persephone," Hades says determinedly. "But I'll have to do something about Demeter. But what?"

He rubs his temples and tries to think of a solution. But the sound of Zeus clearing his throat disrupts his pure concentration.

"I have a suggestion," Zeus says. "But I don't think you will like it."

Hades looks at him questionably and says, "Since I have no idea of what to do, I'll hear it."

Zeus purses his lips, wondering if he should voice it out. But nonetheless, he did.

"You should steal Persephone away."

* * *

Persephone was picking flowers with her 'aunts' and her nymph friends, chatting happily with them.

The nymphs all gathered around Artemis and Athena like a moth to a candle flame as the both of them hung around Persephone. They were clearly excited to be in the presence of two of the greatest goddesses in Mount Olympus.

Though Persephone was glad that the nymphs took an immediate liking to them, she couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous that they were suddenly ignoring her, focusing their attentions on the both of them. But she pushed away those bad thoughts and instead tried to enjoy the company of her visitors.

"So how is everything on Olympus?" Persephone asks Athena.

Athena shrugs her shoulders. "It's alright. Fairly normal. Though work has certainly taken quite a toll on me. Which is why I came here to visit you," she says.

Persephone nods thoughtfully. "Of course. You are a very busy person, since you are the patron goddess of Athens. But I am sure you do your work very well."

Athena smiles and thanks her kindly.

"And what about you, Artemis? How is your hunting?" Persephone asks curiously.

"My skills are getting better, thank you for asking," Artemis answers. "I have tried to teach Apollo a few tricks, but the boy wouldn't let go of his lyre," she shakes her head in amusement.

At the mention of Apollo, Persephone briefly remembers the morning she had received her latest present from him. It was a gold hair clip that was not exactly to Persephone's liking. Demeter had buried it deep in the forest, getting rid of it like how she does the other presents.

Persephone chuckles. "Well, he is the God of Music. It is understandable."

The nymphs giggle along with her.

"Now enough about us. How have you been?" Athena asks as she sits on the ground and looks at all the colourful flowers she had picked.

"It has been alright," Persephone answers. "Mother had taken me to many fields to help her bless them. She thought me all the words I had to recite when I gave the blessings. She says it is so I know what to do if ever I would have to do the job for her."

Artemis smiles. "Well, of course. But the Goddess of Spring already has one special talent, and that is the ability to make just about anyone smile."

Persephone blushes and thanks her. Then, she resumes picking flowers as she chats with everyone in glee.

Unknown to her, hidden away in the trees and unseen by her, Hades stood on his chariot in silence.

He was watching. He was waiting.


	11. Chapter 10: Waiting For The Right Time

He couldn't believe that he was going to do it.

Hades wonders to himself about how he had managed to give in to Zeus' absurd suggestion.

What did his younger brother say that convinced him to do it?

* * *

_Earlier on_

"You're mad, Zeus! Mad!" Hades shouts.

Zeus raises both his hands as he attempted to calm Hades down.

"Now hold on a minute, Hades! Don't jump to conclusions as of yet!" Zeus exclaims.

Hades did not hear his brother, instead cries out in exasperation, "You ask me to steal the woman I wish to marry? You ask me to steal your own daughter? How stupid can you get?"

Zeus had to act fast, or else he would suffer from his older brother's wrath.

"HADES! Hold on! If you give me time to explain, then maybe you won't find it as stupid as you think it is!"

Hades glares at Zeus in disgust and disbelief. Taking very deep breaths, he relaxes in his chair and takes a sip of the wine that has miraculously managed to not spill as he ranted. "Go on. Enlighten me on this plan of yours. And I'll see if it is good enough to not make me want to bash your face against the wall," Hades speaks with nonchalance.

Zeus recollects himself quickly and straightens up in his seat. After quickly clearing his throat, he says to Hades, "Think of it this way, Hades. To get to Persephone, you need to go through Demeter. It is Demeter who you will be facing plenty of problems with. The both of you were already bickering ever since childhood. Think about what she would do to you if she knows you want to marry her daughter. So what I am saying is, if you want Persephone, you have to get her without Demeter knowing."

"And you think kidnapping Persephone is the only way?" Hades asks.

Zeus shrugs his shoulders. "It may not be the only way, but it is the most effective."

Hades sighs frustratingly and questions, "And what about the consequences that would come if I choose to go ahead with your 'brilliant' plan? Have you ever thought of that?"

Zeus raises an eyebrow in confusion. Hades shuts his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"What if she will detest me if I did that? What type of woman loves to be stolen away?"

Zeus begins to look deep in thought as he tried to find an answer. He honestly wanted Hades to be married to Persephone, and it was the only thing he could think of.

"Maybe if you treat her well, she may forgive you," Zeus assures Hades.

Hades' black eyes flew open and he looks at Zeus, asking, "And what if she doesn't?"

All Zeus could say was, "There is no harm in trying, isn't there brother?"

* * *

_Forgive me, Persephone. But I want you._

Hades donned his Helm of Darkness, making him and his chariot and steeds invisible. He beckons his black mounts to be silent, and they obey.

He too remains silent, watching his soon-to-be wife.

He watches as Persephone, her nymph friends and Athena try to get Artemis to dance, though the Hunting Goddess seems firm to not do it.

* * *

"Oh, Aunt Artemis! Please do show us your dancing skills!" Persephone begs. "It would be very interesting! And I am sure it would be very beautiful."

Artemis blushes furiously and repeatedly shakes her head in disagreement. Beside her, Athena giggles.

"No way! I don't dance! I am not a woman of dancing! I am made for hunting and sports!" Artemis protests.

Athena rolls her eyes. "Don't listen to her, Persephone. Did you know, when she was younger, she was made to take dance lessons because she didn't want to upset her mother. And guess what, she is actually good at it. She clearly enjoyed it as well!"

Artemis whips her head to Athena and glares. "Well thanks a lot, big sister," she growls sarcastically.

Athena looks at her in mock cluelessness. "What? What did I do?" she says innocently.

The nymphs and Persephone starts laughing at the bickering goddesses. Truly their argument was quite a humorous one.

"I… can't… breathe!" Persephone manages to say in between her mad giggling fit. She lies down on a bed of periwinkles as she continues to giggle heartily.

* * *

Hades could not help but admire how beautiful Persephone looked as she lay on the bed of tiny blue flowers. He gazed at how her brown hair was spread beautifully on the ground and how her slender body writhed in mirth as she laughed.

His heart beats rapidly as he thought to himself that very soon, that body would belong to him.

* * *

"Well I am glad you enjoyed that _little show_," Artemis huffs. "But I can't promise you that I would be dancing anytime soon."

Athena sighs and shakes her head in amusement at her younger half-sister's stubbornness.

Persephone nods thoughtfully. "Oh, it is alright! We won't force you to do something you do not wish to do. But just a simple 'maybe not' would have done it."

"Yes, Artemis. No need to throw a hissy fit," Athena mocks kindly as she batted her eyelashes.

Artemis stuffs Athena's face into a bouquet of posies in her hand. But nonetheless, she smiles. "I am not," Artemis begins to say as she slowly takes away the bouquet from Athena's face and puts it on the ground, "throwing a hissy fit."

Athena sneezes a bit from all the pollen she was breathing in, and Artemis and the others laughed. This time, it was Athena who was blushing immensely. She was supposed to be keeping an image of being a stern goddess, and here she was, being laughed at for sneezing.

But she took it lightly, and manages to smile. "Alright, alright. You had your fun."

"I hope I'm not intruding on something," a new voice appeared from above.

The females looked up and saw Hermes floating above them. Persephone immediately started blushing in embarrassment as she begins to remember Hermes' letter from this morning; the one that her mother had torn completely to shreds.

"Hello ladies," Hermes greets as his feet touches the ground.

Persephone looks at him from head-to-toe. She knows that Hermes was a bit older than her, but he sure looked more mature. He was tall, taller than her even, with soft blonde hair that reached his ears and spring green eyes that were wide as they usually were. Two traits that stand him out from the rest were the winged white cloth headband around the crown of his head and his pair of golden sandals with white wings at the back of each of them.

"Hermes," Athena greets politely. "Hello, Hermes," Artemis greets in a friendly tone.

The nymphs all give a curtsy, greeting, "Hello, Lord Hermes."

Hermes nods kindly to each of them, but when he sets his sight on Persephone, a wide smile appears on his lips.

"Ah, lovely Persephone. It is wonderful to see you," he greets with a dreamy gaze. He comes forward and grasps Persephone's hand in his right, bringing it to his lips.

* * *

Hades could not help but feel a pang of jealousy as he watches the messenger god raise her delicate hand to his lips. He plants a chaste kiss, though Hades suspects that he wanted more.

Thankfully, Hades had enough self-control to restrain himself from getting off his chariot and pulling Hermes away from her. And fortunately, the look on Persephone's face made him cheer up a bit, for the look she had on was one of discomfort and maybe even a hint of disgust.

* * *

Hermes holds on to her hand a bit longer than necessary. Persephone tries to withdraw it, but it seems to be stuck.

Artemis, having noticed it, rolls her eyes and walks over to them to pull Hermes' hand away from hers. Hermes looks at Artemis in annoyance, but she had a stern warning look in her eyes.

"Behave, Hermes," she says firmly, crossing her arms to show that she means business if he tries to go too far.

Hermes, knowing very well that he could never beat Artemis in a fight, backs away from her quickly.

"So what brings you here today?" Athena asks.

His green eyes suddenly widen in realization. "Oh yes! Lord Zeus has called for the both of you to return to Olympus, for he has something to discuss."

Persephone groans. "Must the both of you leave now? It's still quite early," she complains.

Athena looks at her sympathetically and goes to her side. Placing a hand on Persephone's shoulder as a reassuring gesture, she says, "Don't worry, Persephone. If we are done quickly, we can come back."

Feeling pleased with the reassurance in her tone, Persephone smiles. "So what are the both of you waiting for? Go ahead, and come back quickly."

Artemis and Athena smile at her before walking away to return to their chariots. Hermes waves to Persephone before leaving with the both of them.

Suddenly, when the three of them were out of sight, Persephone's stomach growls.

"It must be lunch now. I am so hungry," Persephone says to herself.

"You go ahead and eat first, Lady Persephone," Leandra exclaims. "We'll be here."

Persephone smiles and leaves to go back to the cottage, thinking to herself about what her mother must have cooked.

* * *

Hades' heart raced as he realized that now was his chance.

He had to be fast, she was approaching.

It was now or never.

Quickly, he takes off his helm and he, his rides and the chariot became visible. At the same time, Persephone's eyes whip to him.

"Lord Hades? What are you doing here?" she greets him with a happy smile on her face.

As she approaches him, he feels his heart beating even harder.

_Don't be nervous! You had better ask her now! _a voice demanded from inside his head.

"Hello, Persephone," he greets kindly, professionally hiding away the nervousness in him. "I just came to ask you something."

She cocks her head to the side curiously. "And what's that?"

He became nervous again, but he knows that he has no more time to waste. Standing firm and confidently, he asks, "Would you like to see the Underworld?"

* * *

Author's Note:

I have a nagging feeling to do this, so I hope all of you don't mind.

I'm kind of curious to know how my readers picture the age of the characters to be (e.g. How old do you think Hades looks like, etc.)

So if you are free, maybe drop in your answers. But if you are not, then I don't mind :)

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	12. Chapter 11: From The Light to the Dark

Author's Note:

Before we get on with the story, I just want to thank everyone who did what I asked in the last chapter wrote their own opinions on how a character looks like. Soooo many different pictures :)

And now, on with the story

* * *

Persephone's eyes widen, she doesn't know whether in shock or surprise, when he asked her that question.

"Would you like to see the Underworld?"

A clash of emotions erupted inside her.

On one hand, she felt that she should refuse, because although she has stated that she thinks the Underworld is not an evil place, it was still a dark place with little to no light, and she hated the dark. It frightens her. Besides, she knew she shouldn't leave without mother knowing.

On the other hand, however, she felt eager to accept his invitation. The Underworld could be a new place for her to explore, and she loved adventure. And Lord Hades had personally invited her to go there, and she felt that it was a bit of an honour to have a lord ask her to visit his kingdom. She didn't have to feel afraid if he was by her side. If she only left for a quick while, maybe her mother wouldn't notice.

But still; would she be so willing to just leave the Earth, even for just a while?

"So what do you say, Persephone?" Hades asks her after a few moments of silence. "Would you like to see my world?"

He offers a welcoming hand to her, looking very hopeful that she will agree. Persephone gazes at it, and then to his onyx eyes, and then back to his hand.

She watches as her own hand slowly rise, clearly hesitant, until finally, it places itself upon Lord Hades' palm.

"Maybe just for a while," Persephone says as she lets him guide her to the back of his ebony chariot.

Hades smiles as he watches her board his chariot, but he still felt extremely nervous. She had agreed, and now it was time to leave.

To take her away.

He leads her to stand at the front of the chariot while he stands behind her, holding the reins on either side of her slender body. Both she and he felt slightly nervous, being so close to each other. Persephone tried to distract herself from that little fact by looking at the trees that surrounds them.

Hades takes a silent deep breath and asks her, "Are you ready?"

Persephone swallows the lump of fear that was about to form in her throat and nods slowly.

Before he can let the fear and nervousness wash over him again, Hades points a hand to the ground, and suddenly, the world trembled beneath them and a huge crack begins to form in the earth before it separates into two, leaving a big hole in its wake.

Persephone gasps as she gazes at the big gap in the ground, suddenly feeling fearful of how dark it was and how deep it looked. In fact, it seems to be a bottomless pit.

She shivers slightly, first from the nervousness of going into the depths of the earth, and then from the feeling of Lord Hades' warm and comforting breath on the nape of her neck.

"It's alright," he whispers. "I'm here."

Finding comfort in his words, she straightens up, trying to look confident. As though she was not afraid.

Wasting no more time, Hades commands for his steeds to move. They neigh loudly before finally galloping towards the dark hole.

Persephone watches as the last sunshine on her skin disappears as she entered the unknown world below. The gap above them closed up until finally, they were engulfed in pitch black.

All of a sudden, the fear took over the Goddess of Spring in big waves, like tsunamis. Her eyes were open, but she was completely blind. She couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. The cold of the dark bit her, making her shiver. She couldn't hear anything at all except for the galloping of the horses' hooves.

And then, she couldn't control herself anymore.

"**NO! NO! I WANT TO GO BACK! LET ME GO BACK!**" she cried out in panic. She wasn't kidding when she said she was not fond of the dark. It completely terrified her. And now that she was trapped in it with seemingly no way to escape, it brought the fear in her to a maximum.

She seems to forgot that Hades was right behind her as she thrashed around, looking for a way to escape. He panicked as well. He was afraid that she would suddenly jump out of the chariot. On impulse, he wraps an arm around her.

"Persephone! It's alright! I'm here!" he tried to reassure her, but she did not seem to be listening.

"**I'M SCARED! I WANT TO GO BACK! PLEASE!**" she begs, hot, frightened tears falling fast and furiously from her eyes. She tried to pull Hades' arm off her, but it does not budge.

Hades didn't want to let her go. He was already so close. He didn't want to lose this chance.

Persephone continues crying and thrashing, begging him to let her go back to the world above. But he refused, and whispers, "I'm so sorry…. Forgive me…"

And then, after what seems like forever, Persephone suddenly faints.

He continues to hold her in her current standing position, being extra gentle with her. And just seconds later, flaming orbs could already be seen from the distance. If only Persephone had hold on for just a little while longer. Maybe she wouldn't have been afraid for too long.

Tall, black iron-wrought gates could be seen soon after. The gates of the Underworld.

With his powers, Hades opens the gates and his chariot rides through. But all of a sudden, a huge black beast suddenly jumps out from a cave at the side, growling menacingly at him.

Without missing a beat, Hades yells, "Cerberus! Stand down!"

Cerberus, the three-headed hell hound and the gatekeeper of the Underworld, recognises the voice of his master and relaxes. His three pairs of ears then perked up in curiosity as it caught sight of the sleeping girl in his master's arms.

Moving to a stable nearby, Hades gets off, carrying Persephone in his arms, and released the reins of his horses before bringing them to their stalls. He leaves and then walks down to a flight of steps which would lead to the river Styx.

Just as he reached the bottom of the steps, he sees a robed and hooded figure ferrying a boat towards the riverbanks.

Charon, the ferryman.

Charon bows, greeting, "Welcome back, Lord Hades."

But then, his eyes widen when he caught sight of who was lying unconscious in Hades' arms.

As Hades steps into the boat, Charon asks, "Who is this girl, Lord Hades?"

Standing at the head of the boat and looking ahead, Hades answers, "The future queen."

* * *

Zeus was in his private lounge when he watched the whole 'kidnapping' scene unravel in his scrying mirror.

He had summoned Artemis and Athena back to Olympus to let Hades get a few steps ahead into the plan. When both of his daughters arrived and asked what they could do for him, he says that they were no longer required, just in time for Hades to finally disappear with Persephone to the Underworld.

_I really do hope you know what to do, Hades._ Zeus thinks worriedly to himself.

* * *

"What a waste of time," Artemis grumbles to herself as she rode her moonstone chariot in the air beside Athena and her jade chariot.

"Don't think of it that way, Artemis," Athena chastises her gently. "Maybe he already got the job done before we arrived."

Artemis sighs, knowing very well that Athena had a good point. "But still, we could have spent a lot more time with Persephone. Speaking of which, do you ever feel annoyed that she keeps on calling us 'Aunt Artemis' or 'Aunt Athena' instead of referring to us as her sisters?"

Athena shrugs her shoulders. "I guess. But Demeter taught her from young to refer to us as her aunts. I think she doesn't really like it if Persephone calls us her sisters."

Artemis snorts, but doesn't speak of it anymore, for they have landed on the field from earlier on.

They walked back to the flower patch and saw the nymph sisters there, but no Persephone.

"Where is Persephone?" Athena asks Leandra.

Leandra answers, "She has gone back to her cottage for lunch. She's still there."

Artemis thanks her and walks with Athena to the cottage. Having found the quaint and cosy house, they knock on the door, and Demeter answers.

"Ah, Artemis and Athena. How is Kore?" Demeter asks with a smile.

Artemis looks at her in confusion. "What do you mean? Isn't she with you?" she asks.

Demeter furrows her eyebrows and shakes her head. "No. She didn't come home. I assumed that she was with you and the nymphs."

Athena, now getting very confused, says, "No. We returned to Olympus a while ago. We asked the nymphs where was she a few minutes ago, and they told us that she had returned home for lunch."

The three of them looked at each other in disbelief. At this point, worry seeped into their skins.

In a flash, Athena and Artemis ran around, shouting, "Persephone? Persephone!"

Demeter too began to run around, shouting, "Kore! Where are you? Kore!"

Artemis runs back to the flower patch, where the nymphs were still playing with each other. All of them stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Artemis the minute she appeared, looking very worried.

Before any of them could ask what was wrong, Artemis shouts, "Persephone is missing!"

* * *

Hades walks through the palace doors, a still-unconscious Persephone still being carried in his arms.

Thanatos appears the minute he entered. He had wanted to welcome his master back, but the words on his tongue vanished when he saw the sleeping girl in Hades' arms.

"Lord Hades…" Thanatos breathes in disbelief. "Is that…"

"Yes," Hades answers straightforwardly.

"Why is she…"

"Because I've finally decided to make her my wife and queen."

Hades walks up the stairs to go to his own personal floor of the palace, fully aware that Thanatos was following right behind him.

"Lord Hades, might I ask…"

Before Thanatos could even finish speaking, Hades cuts him off, saying, "No questions as of now, Thanatos."

He obeys and kept mum just as they had reached the fourth floor, which houses all of Hades' personal rooms.

Hades moves to one of the doors that led to a spare bedroom. Thanatos steps ahead of him and opens the door. Hades mutters a 'thank you' before entering and moving to a grand four-poster canopy bed. There, he lays Persephone gently and carefully atop the carmine sheets.

He points a hand towards a hearth nearby, and fire immediately started crackling to life, bringing warmth and light into the dark crimson-walled room. Then, he softly brushes away strands of her long hair away from her sleeping face.

"Appoint a few maids to be at her service, Thanatos," Hades says dutifully. "Prepare a whole wardrobe of clothes for her."

Thanatos, who watches his king silently, nods. "Of course, my lord."

And then Hades adds, "And one more thing. Do not feed her any food grown here. Serve her food from the above world which is kept in our storage."

Taking note of the important detail, Thanatos nods once again.

Hades gazes at Persephone one last time, letting his knuckles caress the side of her face softly, before leaving the room with Thanatos.

* * *

Demeter was afraid beyond reasons.

She searched throughout the entire forest for any signs of her daughter. She even wandered out and searched for her in nearby fields, lakes and even some villages. But there was no sign of her lovely Kore at all.

Artemis and Athena had left to inform Zeus of the missing Persephone. They assured Demeter that they will try to help in any way they can. But she did not feel comforted by it.

As she walked the lands, flowers, grass and trees began to fall sick. And the sickness within them was the Harvest Goddess' sadness.

"Kore… Where are you…." Demeter cries softly.


	13. Chapter 12: Up Above and Down Below

Everything was so hazy. So blurry.

Persephone woke up in a daze, and she felt very out of place. She brings her fists to her eyes and rubs the sleep sand away gently.

When she opens them again, the first thing her eyes saw was a canopy.

A canopy?

She shot up into a sitting position, and she realizes that she was on a huge bed in an unfamiliar room.

She looked around warily, not knowing where she was and feeling fear creep into her. The room was quite dark, only illuminated by the fire of the hearth just nearby.

"Are you feeling better?" a voice asked her.

She yelps in shock and whips her head to where the voice had come from. There, sitting on a velvet armchair that was standing against the wall, was a familiar-looking man with pitch black hair and equally pitch black eyes.

At the sight of Hades, Persephone's memory returns to her and she scrambles further up the bed until her back made contact with many silk pillows.

"You…" Persephone breathes in fear, trembling at the sight of him.

Hades only remains silent, watching her.

"Y-you… You…. k-kidnapped… me…" she stutters, utterly terrified.

Hades' eyes shut at the mention of the word 'kidnapped'. He didn't like to think of it that way, no matter how true it might be.

"Persephone…" he whispers.

"You took me," she said, a little louder this time as she felt anger taking over her. "You took me away from the world above."

"Persephone…" he whispers again, getting up from the chair and approaching the bed slowly.

"**YOU STOLE ME!**" she screamed at the top of her voice that was laced with fury. "**YOU STOLE ME AWAY FROM MY HOME! YOU STOLE ME AND WANT ME TRAPPED IN YOUR TERRIBLE KINGDOM!**"

In a flash, Hades' hands grabbed hold of her arms. She thrashed in his hold, shouting and cursing him the whole time.

"Persephone! Will you please listen to me?" he begs her, his voice louder than her screams.

Persephone shrieks, "**FOR WHAT? WHY DO I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU?**"

"If you let me explain, I promise not to hurt you."

She was taken aback by the seriousness in his tone. She stops thrashing and breathes deeply. She glares at his black eyes and pushes him away from her with her foot.

"Don't come near me," she snaps. Hades looks shocked that she dared to kick him away, but nonetheless maintains himself and stays where he is.

"I didn't bring you here without a reason, Persephone. There is a big reason," he informs her.

She huffs in disbelief. "Whatever reason you have, it best be a good one. Or else, it would only deepen my image of you as a terrible person."

Hades' heart stung when she said those words. He cringes at the thought that Persephone hates him now. He wanted her to love him, but instead, he got the opposite results.

_That's what you get for following Zeus' suggestion, you ass. _he tells himself in his mind.

Taking a very hesitant deep breath, he looks at her angry amber eyes and murmurs, "I'm in love with you."

Her eyes widen in a mixture of shock and disbelief. Persephone could not believe it. Was Hades, the Lord of the Underworld and one of the three major gods in the universe, really professing his love for her?

Hades takes another deep breath and continues. "I loved you ever since the day I first laid my eyes on you. I couldn't help but be struck by your beauty. When you speak, you speak in kind manner. You treated me as your friend, and I treated you as mine. I've fallen for you, Persephone. I've fallen in love with you."

Persephone remains silent as she let those seemingly unbelievable words absorb into her. His words were beautiful. His tone was soothing.

But she did not believe even a single word.

"Love? You say love is the reason why you kidnapped me to your kingdom?" she scoffs.

He winced again at her poison-laced words. Keeping his fear locked inside, he mutters, "I wouldn't say kidnap."

Persephone rolls her eyes irately. "So what now?" she asks him harshly. "What are you going to do to me now, since you have already succeeded in bringing me here?"

He looks away from her and to the floor. Clenching and unclenching his hands, he answers, "I wish to make you my queen."

* * *

Zeus sat on his throne, thinking about yesterday.

Athena and Artemis had rushed into the palace at top speed to find him and tell him that the Demeter's daughter, Persephone the Goddess of Spring, was missing.

Putting on a shocked expression, he ordered that everyone be on a close lookout for her. Everyone followed others and quickly dispersed to try and find her.

Thankfully, nobody had even bothered to consider searching the Underworld.

* * *

Hades dodges all the pillows that Persephone throws at him with the speed and agility that only a god possesses.

As she attacked him by firing all the silk pillows, she screams, "**QUEEN? QUEEN! I WOULD RATHER BE A PRISONER HERE THAN BECOME YOUR QUEEN OF YOUR MISERABLE WORLD!**"

She throws a dark purple pillow at him, but he manages to catch it with his hand.

"Please, Persephone! I beg you to reconsider!" he exclaims, trying very hard to come closer to her.

Now driven to the edge, Persephone lifts a hand and unleashes her power, forcing him to be backed up against the wall.

Standing on the mattress with her hands clenched into fists at her sides and her eyebrows pulled into a scary frown, she snarls, "**WHAT I WANT IS FOR YOU TO LEAVE! NOW!**"

Hades stares at her in disappointment and maybe even a hint of anger. He was visibly upset that Persephone had reacted this way, but he didn't like it when he was being yelled at as though he was deaf.

Not wanting to take any more of her screaming, he silently walks away, his eyes still on her, and exits the room.

Persephone flings one more silk pillow at the door he had just shut before screaming out in frustration.

* * *

The ground was getting dry. The grass was getting yellow. The flowers were wilting and losing color. The leaves on the branches of trees were deteriorating, some were now stripped bare.

Demeter sat by a river, staring blankly at her reflection. She noticed how tired she looked. How sad and worried she was.

She wipes away more tears that had appeared in her olive green eyes. Never before had she wept so much. But this situation caused her to weep seemingly until no end.

"Kore…" she whispers. That name has been stuck on her tongue ever since yesterday, when she first realized that her daughter had gone missing. She remembered how frantically she searched, holding on to the hope that her daughter would appear before her soon.

But it still hasn't.

"Where are you?" she wonders to herself. "I miss you…."

Suddenly, a flash of white floating in the air caught Demeter's attention.

She looked up and saw a tiny white speck falling to the ground on the other side of the river. It was something she had never seen before, and it looked so mysterious.

Suddenly, another white speck appears. And then another. And another. Demeter looks up and gasped.

The sky was quite ashy grey, and falling from it were many more white specks. It was difficult to tell its significance.

A white speck falls to the ground right beside Demeter. Curiously, she pokes a finger at it, and gasps.

It was so cold. Demeter couldn't believe that a speck that small could be so cold.

As more and more white specks piled up together on the ground, the air becomes chilly and had even caused Demeter to shiver a bit. She rubs her arms, desperate for warmth.

_What is this? _she thinks to herself.

* * *

Artemis was standing near the gates of Olympus, staring at the clouds below in awe.

It was a very dark grey, and so thick that Artemis couldn't even see the lands below. Even from where she was standing, she could feel how cold it was.

She thought it was just rain clouds, but it looked more thicker than the usual. It must be carrying something thicker, heavier and colder.

Just then, a gold chariot shoots up from out of the clouds, flying back to Olympus. Artemis knew who the charioteer was.

Apollo, her brother.

When Apollo finally landed, Artemis walks over to his side and asks, "Apollo, what's going on? Is it raining?"

As he untied the reins of his horses, he answers, "It's not raining. It's something stranger. Soft and cold balls of white are falling from the grey clouds. At the lands below, even the sunlight from the sun can't penetrate through the dark clouds, causing the villages to be stuck in coldness and darkness."

At the mention of that, Artemis' curiosity rose. "What?"

Apollo shrugs his shoulders and says, "I don't know how to explain it, sister. It's like nothing I have ever seen before."

Artemis sighs, but sets it aside and asks, "Have you managed to find anything that relates to Persephone's disappearance?"

Disappointingly, Apollo shakes his head. Artemis felt her hopes go down.

"So what do we do now?" Artemis asks in uncertainty.

Apollo purses his lips, thinking very carefully, before answering, "Maybe we should ask Helios."

* * *

Hades sat on his throne, still looking very disappointed about what had happened between him and Persephone.

His plan was now getting out of control. The woman he wants to marry now hates him. He was afraid that their relationship would fall to pieces before it even took off. On the other hand, maybe it already had.

But nonetheless, Hades was very determined to make her his queen. Very determined indeed.

"My lord. How are you?" a voice asks from ahead. Hades looks up and sees Thanatos entering.

Sighing, Hades answers, "Not too good."

Thanatos raises an eyebrow. "Are you ill?" he asks.

Hades shakes his head.

"Tired?"

Again, Hades shakes his head.

And then, Thanatos asks, "Has it got something to do with Lady Persephone?"

Hades silently sighs and nods his head. But thankfully, Thanatos remains quiet. He knows that it is none of his business, so he does not press Hades for examples unless it was really needed.

Hades was all too grateful for the silence.


	14. Chapter 13: What To Do Now?

Apollo and Artemis walked side-by-side as they climbed up the spiral stairs of one of the palace towers.

Through one of the windows, Artemis could see very little of the bright blue sky left with its silvery-white puffy clouds floating in it. Very soon, the sky will turn dark and gloomy, and the clouds would too turn a dark ash-grey and will drop the strange cold white substance that Apollo has been telling her about.

"Do you think this would work?" Artemis asks him.

Apollo shrugs. "I can't be sure that he will give us the full answer, but it's worth a shot."

Finally, they have reached the top of the tower, where a tall golden door stood before them.

Apollo takes a deep breath, and then lifts his right hand to use it to pound on the door with all his strength. With each hard knock to the door, the loud echoes and vibrations travel throughout the tower.

Just then, a masculine voice boomed from inside, "Enter."

The doors opened inwards, and Apollo steps inside, Artemis following closely behind him.

Apollo nods to a man who was sitting on a chaise. This man was tall and muscular. He had reddish-orange hair that cascaded in waves onto his shoulders and rust-coloured eyes that looked ancient and wise, despite his young appearance.

"Helios, Titan and personification of the Sun. I greet you," Apollo said respectfully.

* * *

Seeing that there was no way to escape, Persephone just sat on the bed, anger and rage burning inside her like wild fire.

She was so furious at Hades. She had trusted him. Tried to impress him even. And this was what she gets? Stolen away from her home and forced to be trapped in this strange and dreaded world that no one, be it mortal or god, would even dream of setting foot here?

And what's worse, he still had the nerve to tell her that he took her away just for the sole purpose of making her a queen? She didn't want to be a queen. Most importantly, she didn't want to be _his _queen.

_Evil being…_ she thought to herself. _Vile creature… sick-minded beast…._

In a new fit of rage, she sits up and lets out an ear-piercing scream.

"**I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU MONSTER! LET ME GO NOW! I DEMAND MY RELEASE!**"

She knows she can be heard, but she also knows that she was being ignored.

So she plops back down on the bed and took a pillow to cover her face with, letting out a muffled scream this time.

* * *

Hades heard everything.

And it hurts him like the other things she said about him, when he was in her room.

And unfortunately, Thanatos was there to hear it.

The death deity looks at Hades in shock, not entirely believing what he had just heard. Did someone really just shout at and insulted the king of the Underworld? And what's more, it was the one he intended to marry?

"Lord Hades, I'm sure she did not mean it. I think she does not even know what she is talking about," he says to assure him.

Hades shakes his head. "No, Thanatos. She knows very well what she is talking about. And I don't mind. I deserved it."

Thanatos sighs. "Maybe she will calm down in a while? And maybe reconsider becoming your queen?"

The Underworld lord sighs and whispers, "I really hope so."

Just then, Hecate barges into the room, looking very angry and disappointed, shouting, "LORD HADES!"

The witch moves forward, coming to a stop directly in front of the dais' steps. She crosses her arms and glares at Hades.

"What is it, Hecate," Hades asks in a monotone voice.

Her arms moved swiftly, and she puts her hands on her hips as she exclaims, "How could you, my lord? How could you just steal the goddess, Persephone, to the Underworld? Do you know what it would do to her image? People would see her as violated!"

Hades felt even more frustrated just by listening to her. _Damn Hecate and her feminism. _he thought. He didn't need any of this nonsense to add more burden to his shoulders.

Luckily, Thanatos steps in for him.

"Do not speak of that now, Hecate! Can you not see that Lord Hades is not in the mood?" he reprimands.

Hecate huffs, and then exclaims, "Well, the least that any of you can do is just tell me that she is here! I had to find out from Charon!"

"And what would you do if I did tell you?" Hades snaps. "Will you report me to the council? Make them see me as a ruthless abductor?"

The witch's dark purple eyes, widened in shock, look at him in disbelief and she places a hand over her heart.

"Why would you even make such assumptions about me?" she asks. "I am at your service! Of course I won't betray you by informing the gods of Mount Olympus! What business do I have with them anyway?"

Hades sighs and he mutters, "I apologise, Hecate. And besides, it was my younger brother who suggested I take her if I want to wed her. It was the only way so that her mother doesn't find out."

Hecate immediately got the idea. Even though she spends all her life in the Underworld, she had heard of Demeter's smothering motherly ways. But wha really surprised her was that Hades had _actually _taken advice from Zeus.

Thanatos suddenly adds in, "He is having a hard time, Hecate. Lady Persephone has voiced out her hatred towards him."

Hecate nods knowingly. "Yes," she says, "I heard what she screamed even as I was walking here." Then she turns to Hades and asks him, "What do you plan to do now, my lord?"

Hades, once again, sighs and mutters, "I don't know."

* * *

"Hello, Apollo and Artemis," Helios greets warmly as he stands from his chaise and walks towards them. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asks.

Artemis was the one to speak up.

"Persephone is missing, Helios."

The Sun Titan's rust eyes immediately widened. "Missing?" he exclaims in disbelief. "How?"

"We don't know," she tells him. And then, Apollo takes over. "Which is why we have come to you. To ask you for your help."

"What do you need me to do?" Helios asks, preparing for anything they request.

Apollo says slowly, "We need your divine powers. Persephone was stolen in the day. Surely the sun has seen what had happened, and most importantly, who is her captor. We need you to see it as well, and inform us."

Helios rubs his chin and then moves to one of the windows. He looks outside, instantly seeing the gloomy dark sky and its grey clouds. Not even a shed of sunlight could be seen.

"Now is not the best time, unfortunately," he says to them in disappointment. "These strange clouds has blocked out the sun. It would be difficult to see it now."

And then he turns back to them and exclaims, "Let us wait for the sky to clear up a bit. And only then will I seek the answers for you."

Artemis felt disappointed on the inside. She needed the answers to her half-sister's whereabouts now. But she knew Helios had a point. It was indeed very dark, and the sun could not be seen at all.

Apollo, on the other hand, keeps a straight face and nods. "Of course, Helios. And thank you for your time."

Helios nods, and the twins finally leave his room. He wills the doors to close as he stares out into the sky once again.

_Exactly what in the name of Olympus is happening? _he thinks to himself.

* * *

Persephone was just sitting at the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the orange and yellow fire that was burning in the hearth, when there was suddenly a light knock on the door.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE!" she shouts furiously.

There was silence, and Persephone though that whoever it was had finally left. But then, a timid voice spoke up from the other side.

"I was asked by Lord Hades to bring you your food."

The voice was definitely that of a girl. It sounded like a tinkle of a small bell. And it sounded so soft, it could just have been a whisper.

Despite not wanting anyone near her, Persephone started to contemplate to herself whether or not she should let that girl in. She sounded shy, and there could be a possibility that she could be friendly.

"Hello?" the voice says again, sounding very nervous this time.

Persephone immediately got to her feet and went to the door, opening it slowly. She peeped through the crack and indeed, there was a girl.

She was sure that the girl was a nymph. In fact, Persephone noticed that she resembled a bit like Leandra, down to her figure and her spring green eyes. The only difference was her pale creamy skin and her straight shoulder-length light blonde hair, instead of Leandra's sun-kissed skin and her long and curly spring green hair.

The nymph, who had a tray of food in her hands, looked at Persephone nervously. Persephone then opens the door wider, just wide enough for her to come in.

"What is your name?" Persephone asks politely as the nymph enters and walks over to a table near the hearth.

"Aretha," she answers, looking at her as she sets the table. "I have been appointed by Lord Hades to be your personal maid."

Persephone purses her lips at the mention of _him_. "Ah, so he has appointed you to be his spy. Am I right?" she asks in disdain.

Aretha looks at her with bulging eyes and shakes her head furiously. "N-no," she says. "I am told that I am only to serve your meals and draw your baths. That is it. Unless you appoint me to a task, I am to do nothing else."

Persephone studies the girl with narrow eyes. She could see the truthfulness in her spring green orbs and knew immediately that she was telling the truth. She immediately felt horrible for insulting this nymph that she had barely known for a minute.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have accused you," Persephone mutters guiltily. Aretha remains silent, and then gestures to the food.

"Here is your meal, Lady Persephone. I do hope it is to your liking."

Persephone moves closer to the dark brown wooden table and looks at the spread before her. It was quite a simple meal. There was a bowl of clear soup with many vegetables in it, a plate with a loaf of bread that looks as though it was freshly-baked and a glass of water.

"It was made especially for you," Aretha points out. "Cooked using only food that came from the above world."

Persephone immediately felt relieved to know that it was food from home. "Thank you," she says graciously.

Aretha pulls out her chair for her and Persephone thanks her once again. And as she tucks into the meal, the maid made her way to the very messy bed and tidied it up.

It was silent between them. Persephone concentrated on the flavour of the surprisingly delicious vegetable soup while Aretha was busy fluffing up the many silk pillows. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Would you like me to answer it for you, Lady Persephone?" Aretha asks.

Persephone purses her lips, thinking about it. Finally, she says, "If it is your lord, then tell him that I do not wish to see him. But if it is someone else, tell me their names first."

Aretha nods and makes her way to the door. She opens it slightly, and begins to talk in a hushed whisper with the person on the other side.

And then, she turns and says, "Lady Persephone? Hecate wishes to meet you."

* * *

Author's Note:

Fun fact: Aretha is a character in one of my older stories

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	15. Chapter 14: Just Maybe

Demeter sat silently and sadly on the root of a barren oak tree. The mighty tree was slowly rotting away, even though its goddess was sitting right next to it. But she does nothing, only watching the strange white and cold fluffs fall from the dark grey sky.

They filled up the entire lands now. When she stood, it reached her ankles. The cold bit her skin, but it couldn't be compared to the pain in her heart.

_These things seem to represent my sadness…_ Demeter thinks to herself as she touches the white pile on the ground beside her and looks at the dark skies above. _The world suffers in cold when there is no sun, like how my heart suffers in pain without my daughter…_

She gathers a handful of the strange white substance. She feels her fingers numbing at the intense coldness, but she ignores it.

_I think I'll call it… snow._

* * *

Persephone seems curious about the name. She was sure it is a female's, and only hoped that she was friendly.

"Alright," she says to Aretha. "Send her in."

The maid nods and opens the door slightly wider. A woman walks into the room gracefully the minute she did.

Persephone could not helped but be amazed by how the woman looks. She was tall and her figure was truly a beauty. She had thick and luscious straight hair, black with a tint of very dark blue, which fell to her quite impressive bosom. Her skin was as pale as cream, like Aretha's. Her eyes, which were now looking at her kindly, were a dark purple.

But what struck Persephone most was that this woman had a very interesting aura. She radiates enchantments and darkness, which brought out what might be a darker side of her. It contrasted greatly with the gentle smile on her dark scarlet lips.

The woman, whose name was Hecate, stops in front of Persephone's table and bows to her with grace.

"I greet you, Lady Persephone," she says in a warm voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hecate, witch of the Underworld, and the Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft."

Persephone felt a bit strange to be referred to by her formal title by a woman who was clearly much older than her. But she guesses that it has something to do with being a _important_ guest of the Underworld.

A reluctant guest, who was taken against her will.

She nods her head in greeting. "It is very nice to meet you," Persephone greets back kindly. _At least this woman might be friendly. _she thinks to herself.

Hecate's smile turns bigger. Persephone found herself to envy the woman's beautiful painted lips a bit. She had always wanted to put face coloring like how Aphrodite does, but her mother always forbids it, saying that it just looks hideous. On the other hand, Persephone thought that it looks quite pretty if it was being put on skillfully.

The witch moves to the chair across Persephone on the other side of the table and takes a seat. "I am afraid that I have been informed of your arrival at the _very _last minute," Hecate says apologetically. "I found it rude that I hadn't come to greet you on your very first day here."

Persephone snorts. "Well, you will be seeing me forever, seeing that I am a prisoner here now."

Hecate's eyes widen in shock. "Lady Persephone, do not say that!" she exclaims. "You are definitely not a prisoner. You are a very special guest of Lord Hades."

Persephone's amber eyes narrow in anger, and she seethes, "Guest? Do not make me sick. I was stolen here against my will. Stolen from my mother and my home. And do not think I do not know what your lord's true intentions are."

Both of Hecate's perfect eyebrows rose as she asked, "And what do you suspect is the lord's true intentions?"

Hecate watches as Persephone's arms crossed and she looks away angrily, exclaiming, "**He only wishes to use me for my body! I know it! My mother has constantly taught me that all that a man wants in a woman is her body. Nothing else! If only I had listened to her! But no! I was stupid enough to be swayed by **_**his **_**sweet-talking!**"

As the spring goddess fumed, the witch remained silent.

_Demeter has really poisoned the poor girl's mind. _Hecate thinks to herself. _Now how do I convince her otherwise?_

"But how are you sure that what your mother speaks of is correct?" Hecate asks.

Persephone looks at her in annoyance and disbelief. "What nonsense are you talking about? She is my mother! She knows everything!" she exclaims irately.

Hecate shakes her head, only making Persephone a bit more angrier.

"Not everything," Hecate mutters.

Persephone scoffs, "Oh, really? Then explain to me how she is wrong."

Hecate takes a deep breath, and then explains, "Not all men are like that. Lord Hades is an example. Unlike the other gods, he does not go around chasing women. He is a very hardworking individual, making sure that the Underworld runs smoothly every day. He does not even once stop everything just for a woman he does not care about."

Persephone rolls her eyes. "Please. I find that hard to believe."

"Once you get to know him, you may not find him so bad," Hecate tells her gently. "And maybe, you could try to get to know him. Sure, he is quite stupid for bringing you here without your permission. But he means well."

"Bah!" Persephone exclaims in anger. "I don't want to hear any more of this! Please leave. Now."

Wordlessly and obediently, Hecate stands from her seat. She bows, saying, "By your leave, Lady Persephone." And then, she walks to the door, which Aretha had opened for her. She thanks the maid before leaving the entire room completely.

Aretha shuts the door as Persephone remains silent, glaring at her half-eaten bowl of soup.

"Lady Persephone?" she hears Aretha call out. She looks up to meet the nymph's eyes.

"Yes?" she asks begrudgingly.

Aretha says, "I am going to prepare your bath now. Which salts would you like to use; freesia or lavender?"

"Freesia," Persephone answers in a huff as she abruptly grabs her warm loaf of bread and tears it apart before eating it.

Aretha nods in understanding before moving to the connecting bathroom.

* * *

Hades was in the dining room, sitting as still as a statue at the head of the table with his lunch spread before him. Thanatos stood dutifully at the side of the room, watching him.

He notices how stiff his lord was and how upset he looked. It made him worried, just like during the past couple of weeks.

"Lord Hades, please do enjoy your lunch before it gets cold," Thanatos says, with an assuring smile.

At his words, Hades silently reaches out for his glass of water and sips it quietly. Not quite what Thanatos had expected, but still, it was better than nothing.

Just then, the doors open and Hecate walks in, her purple eyes concentrated solely on the lord of the Underworld. Thanatos and Hades both felt a twinge of annoyance at the witch's abrupt entrances.

"How is she, Hecate?" Hades asks, knowing that she had gone to visit Persephone. "Is she alright now? Has she calmed down?" he questions nervously. He hoped with all his heart that what Hecate is going to say would be positive.

Hecate purses her red lips before she sighs in dismay.

"Give her a bit more time, my lord. She is still…." Hecate hesitates to say, but finally mutters, "angry."

Hades sighs in disappointment. But nonetheless, he nods and murmurs, "Yes. She is. I know that."

And then, under his breath, he whispers, _And maybe…. for all eternity…._

* * *

Zeus sat on his throne, thinking very hard to himself.

He notices that the others are all still very busy with the search-hunt for the lost Persephone. There are now several search parties which were now scouring the entire earth for the missing spring goddess.

He heard from many reports that the darkness that surrounds the skies now were carrying some sort of white substance that was immensely cold. He was also told that thanks to the strange whiteness, the lands below were becoming barren. Trees are rotting, flowers are wilting, and the fields that blessed the mortals with food were dying, preventing the growth of crops.

_This is Demeter's doing. I know it. It is a symbol of her grief._

"Lord Zeus?" he hears a voice call out. He looks up ahead and sees a dark blonde young woman with eyes that were as grey as his.

"Athena," he greets her warmly. "What news do you bring?"

Athena steps forward, coming closer to his throne, and answers, 'Everything is not too good. We cannot find her anywhere. Even Hermes, who flew all the way to Delphi, could not find even a single trace."

Zeus gives a mock sigh of disappointment. "Is there anything else?" he asks.

Athena nods, and answers, "Apollo and Artemis have seeked help from the all-seeing Helios. They have asked him to find out what the sun had seen on the day Persephone was kidnapped and inform it to us."

Zeus' eyes widen in panic as he thinks that suddenly, just maybe, his plan was spiralling down.

"And has he completed his task?" Zeus asks, expertly hiding the nervousness in his voice.

Fortunately for him, Athena shakes her head. He sighs in relief silently and discreetly.

"Helios says the sky is too dark for him to see the sun. But he has promised that once the clouds have cleared, he will get to work," Athena exclaims.

Zeus nods thoughtfully, and answers, "Let's hope that it does, Athena."

Athena nods and then moves out of the room, leaving Zeus to his own devices once again.

He felt worry in him as he thinks to himself, _And l__et's hope Hades has got his plans going on smoothly._

* * *

As Persephone soaked in her bath, she began to think very hard to herself.

She was still beyond furious at Hades. She would have liked it so much to scream until his ears go deaf and make a huge ruckus until he gets so sick and tired of her that he has no choice but to make her leave the Underworld.

Unfortunately, that may not happen.

But yet, she couldn't help but remember what the witch Hecate had said to her. She remembered her exact words, especially the ones about Hades.

Part of Persephone wanted to be firm in believing that Hades is a horrible and wicked captor and that she wants to continue to ignore him. It seemed like the only thing to do for his cruel actions. But part of her wants to try and talk to him again, like how she had done just a few days before.

_I hate him. _she thinks to herself. _But maybe, I will be civil to him. Maybe then he'll consider letting me go._


	16. Chapter 15: Events of the Unexpected

Hermes was flying through another village, continuing his search for Persephone. He wore his thick dark blue fleece himation, to protect him from the strange cold white fluffs that were pouring onto him from the moody grey skies.

Like the others, he was worried for Persephone's whereabouts. It has already been a few days since she had last disappeared. And until this day, nobody even had the slightest clue how.

One of the best things that the gods could do now is wait for the sun to emerge, so that Helios could read it and recollect its memories. But the constant dark clouds kept on preventing him from doing so.

And to add to the problem, it seems that Demeter herself has disappeared, isolating herself to wallow in immense sadness from the loss of her daughter. There was no trace of her, except for the strange weather that she had created out of her grief.

Hermes stands on the branch of a bare tree, looking over the town. He could see the villagers building fires to keep them warm from the harsh cold weather. It was obvious that nearly all of them were starved, shown by how sick, hungry and frail they looked. There was not even a single grain or a juicy fruit to eat, all of the bountiful harvest having shriveled to death.

_If this keeps up, death is imminent for all of them…_he thinks to himself in dismay.

* * *

Hades could not take it any longer.

It's already been about three days, and Persephone still refuses to speak to him.

But now, he doesn't care, because he wants to speak to her.

He had tried to follow Hecate's advice to give her some time to cool off. But three days was already too long. And the wait was getting ridiculous.

He emerges from his room, determined and demanding, and walks to the room two doors down. Persephone's room.

He knocks on the door rather harshly and exclaims, "This is getting ridiculous. I have waited long enough. Can you just talk to me?"

Silence.

"Persephone! I know you can hear me."

"Go away," her voice answers, angry and firm.

Hades growls in frustration. "I am going to make you a queen, and this is how you treat me?"

"You stole me!" she shouted from inside. "Of course I'm going to treat you like this!"

"I had asked you if you wanted to come to the Underworld, and you agreed!" he states, remembering that little fact very clearly.

"**BUT YOU REFUSED TO LET ME GO WHEN I WANTED TO GO BACK!**" she screams. "**NOW GO AWAY!**"

"That is it!" he shouts in anger. "Open the door! I want to have a word with you!"

He thought that she was going to refuse, so he readies himself to open the door by force. But just as he was about to charge, it opens, and Persephone pokes her head out through the crack.

"How dare you demand me as though I am still a child!" she snarls. "Who do you think you are?"

Hades angrily pushes the door open wider, forcing his way in. Persephone steps back willingly, ready for a confrontation with him.

Slamming the door, he goes closer to her and seethes in a voice laced with steel, "I have tolerated enough of this! The least you can do is just speak nicely!"

"Speak nicely? You fool! Which one of us is shouting now!" she spats.

"We both are!"

Persephone then shouts in frustration, "Just tell me what you want from me now and leave! I can't stand another minute of you!"

With clenched teeth and fists, Hades growls lowly, "I have told you already. I want you to be my queen."

She became speechless. Even after all that shouting, he still asks her that? Persephone begins to wonder if Hades is more foolish than he looks.

She was getting very irritated of that question, and she wanted to put an end to his constant asking. Shutting her eyes in an attempt to block out her rage, she answers, "**You know what? Fine! Make me your queen! I don't care! Just as long as you stay away from me!**"

Hades remains still as he hears Persephone. Finally he hears the words he wants to hear from her. Not like what he had expected, but if this was the best he could get, then so be it.

Wordlessly, he grasps one of her hands and raises it to his lips. She remains silent and does not object when he kisses her knuckles, though she does glare at him.

When he lets go of her hand, he says to her with strong intention in his black eyes, "We wed tonight."

And then, he turns and exits the room, shutting the door.

Persephone walks to her bed and moves to the center of the mattress. She draws her knees to her chest and wounds her arms around her shins. Placing her forehead on her knees, she begins to cry silently.

* * *

Thanatos hurries to the throne room, where he was summoned by Lord Hades.

He pushes the doors open and walks in to see his lord standing in front of the marble dais' steps with Hecate at his side.

Thanatos stops in front of him and gives a slight bow. "You wish to see me, my lord?"

"I have important news," Hades says solemnly to him and Hecate.

Hecate asks curiously, "And what's that?"

Taking a deep breath, he answers, "Persephone has finally agreed to marry me."

Both Hecate and Thanatos were taken aback in surprise. But each of their responses to the news was two different things. Thanatos immediately had a glad smile on his face, but Hecate remained unsure and uncertain.

"That is wonderful, Lord Hades," Thanatos exclaims. "Finally she has agreed to be your queen. So when have you decided to wed her?"

Without missing a beat, Hades answers, "Tonight."

Hecate's eyes widen as she speculated, "Tonight? Why so soon, my lord?"

Hades claimed, "She has been here long enough. I don't see any reason to delay." Then he addresses to the both of them, "It will be a very simple ceremony. No need for a feast or decorations. I just need Hecate to officiate our union right here in the throne room."

They both nod in understanding.

"Thanatos, I want you to have the stonemasons craft another throne for the future queen. But advise them to add something special as well."

Thanatos nods again. "Of course, my lord. I'll get right to it."

He leaves the room to get the task done, leaving Hades and Hecate to themselves.

Hecate studies him with suspicious, narrow eyes. Then, she questions, "Did Lady Persephone consented willingly?"

Hades sighs and turns to make his way to his throne. Sitting himself down, he says, "She did. Just not in the way I expected."

Sensing that he did not want to say more, Hecate only gives a small nod and excuses herself before leaving the throne room.

* * *

Demeter was exhausted.

She had roamed the cold, dark lands for three days now. She was cold, tired and hungry, needing a proper and comfortable sanctuary. She didn't want to stop her search for her daughter, but she couldn't fight her exhaustion any longer.

Just then, she sees a building right before her very eyes. A grand building. A place that could offer food and shelter.

A palace.

_I just hope these people are kind. Or else, they shall suffer my wrath._

But she knew she couldn't go in as herself. So to solve that problem, she decides to transform herself into the image of a weak elderly lady.

She makes her way to the grand entrance of the palace. Then, with a tired and weary voice of an elderly, she cries out, "Sanctuary! I need sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the doors open to reveal a young bearded man, dressed in lavishing robes. Clearly, he was a king. The owner of this grand palace.

He sees her and exclaims, "You poor woman. Come in. Do not stand in the cold any longer."

Demeter nods and whispers a 'thank you' as she comes in. The doors closed, and she follows the man to a beautiful room where there is a grand fur carpet spread out on the floor, two cushioned silk chaises and a hearth with a gentle fire burning in it.

"What is your name?" the man asks kindly.

Thinking of a random name quickly, Demeter answers, "My name is Doso. I am a traveller."

"One shouldn't travel in this strange and dangerous weather. There have been a number of deaths due to the freezing temperature," he pointed out. And then, he greets, "I am King Celeus of Eleusis. And I warmly welcome you to stay in my home, until you are able to continue your journey."

Demeter, or Doso, gives a small weary smile, and replies, "Thank you, kind lord. I declare myself at your service for your generosity."

Celeus then rubs his chin as he begins to look deep in thought. "Maybe, while you are here, you could do something for me," he mutters.

Doso smiles. "Anything, my lord. I am willing to do anything."

Celeus smiles and explains, "I am in need of a nurse for my two infant sons. Would you be willing to do so?"

She bows, and answers, "It would be a pleasure, my lord."

The king nods, and then calls out, "Metanira? Will you please come in here with the boys?"

Just a few seconds later, a young woman enters the room, holding two blanketed bundles in her arms. She looks at Doso with kindness and speculation.

"Who is this, Celeus?" she asks curiously.

"Her name is Doso. She is a traveller, but has asked for sanctuary in our abode. And then, I have appointed her as a nurse."

The woman, Metanira, looks at Doso closely and smiles.

"Something in your eyes tells me that you have a way with children," she muses. Then she turns to her husband and beamed, "She would be perfect for the job."

Celeus smiles again, and then Metanira hands the bundles to Doso. The goddess-behind-the-face gazes at the two sleeping faces of the infants in the bundles.

"This is my son, Triptolemus," Metanira points out to a chestnut-haired infant. Then she points to the other one with red hair and says, "And this is Demophon. I do hope that you take a liking to the both of them."

Doso gazes at the baby called Demophon. Just then, the infant's eyelids slowly opened, revealing amber eyes.

Demeter was struck by the sight of those eyes, and it made her instantly remember Persephone and her happy amber eyes. Her heart felt heavy just at the thought of her lost daughter. But at the sight of Demophon, she didn't feel the need to cry. In fact, she felt quite comforted.

"I think I like them already, your grace," Demeter/ Doso murmurs as she smiles down at the amber-eyed, red-haired baby.

* * *

Hecate stood on the first step of the marble dais in the throne room, in front of Hades and Thanatos.

Hades wore his ceremonial black robes, complete with a black-leafed laurel wreath on the crown of his head. Thanatos stood dutifully beside him, holding a silk pillow with a special jewellery on it.

Just then, the doors open and in walks Persephone, dressed in a full-length pure white gown with long loose sleeves. Her hair cascaded in russet waves until the tips reached her waist. Behind her, her maid, Aretha, followed.

Persephone was solemn even as she reached Hades' side. Hades looks at her, but she kept her eyes down and away from him.

Hecate clears her throat and speaks.

"Today, we will celebrate the marriage of the great King Hades of the Underworld, God of the Dead and Riches, to Persephone, the Goddess of Spring. Through this union, Persephone would then be known as King Hades' consort and his queen of the Underworld."

Then she looks at the both of them. "You may now voice your vows."

It was Hades who starts.

"I solemnly swear to the great mother Gaia that I will cherish you as my wife and queen. Forever and always."

Then he looks at Persephone, who still looked down.

"Persephone?" Hecate asks. "If you may."

She sighs, and speaks in a voice that could have been a whisper, "I solemnly swear to the great mother Gaia that I accept you as my husband." Then she hesitates for a while, before saying in a voice heavy with sadness, "Forever and always."

Hecate nods, and pronounces, "I hereby declare you husband and wife."

Silently, Hades takes Persephone's hand and plants a gentle kiss on her knuckles, like how he had done in her room earlier on. Persephone winces slightly at the feel of them there.

Thanatos steps forward, holding out the silk pillow in his hands to Hades. Lying on the pillow was a silver intricately-designed diadem with an elegantly-cut ruby as the centerpiece.

Hades takes the diadem from the pillow and raises it to Persephone's head. Setting the jewellery on her crown, he whispers, "I now make you my queen."

Persephone still remains silent.

And then, he and she walk back to the floor of their chambers. But instead of following Hades into his bedroom, like what is supposed to happen after a marriage, Persephone walks back into her room and shuts the door quietly.

Hades looks at her door in dismay, but he does not demand her to come out. Instead, he walks back into his room, and shuts the door just as quietly.

* * *

In the comfort of her room, Persephone takes off the diadem and places it on the table of her vanity. She looks at herself in the mirror, taking note of her sad eyes.

_Now you are not only the Goddess of Spring, but also Queen of the Underworld… And Lord Hades' wife._

She tore her eyes away from her reflection and goes to her bed. Laying herself down gently, she buries her face in the many silk pillows, and starts to cry.


	17. Chapter 16: The Problems That Come

Artemis sits on the lip of the fountain in the palace gardens, looking up at the dark sky. It was freezing and she knew she should have stayed inside where Hestia was attending to the hearth of Olympus. But she wanted to be outside because she was still amazed with the strange weather, so she had wrapped herself in a heavy fleece blanket.

She worries to herself about Persephone. It's already been a week since her disappearance. She found it strange to think that she had disappeared totally without even a single trace, and wonders to herself where exactly the trivial spring goddess could be.

She has also been asking some others about Demeter. But for some reason, the harvest goddess had disappeared as well.

_Great. Now both the mother and the daughter are missing. _Artemis groaned.

"Sister. You shouldn't stay out."

Artemis turns and sees Hermes standing in front of her, cloaked in a thick dark blue fleece himation. In his soft blonde hair were white fluffs.

"I want to," she answers. "This weather is amazing."

Without saying a word, Hermes goes to sit next to her, and Artemis immediately wraps him in her blanket as well, giving him extra warmth. She shifts closer to him, until their sides were touching.

"Thank you," he said, giving her a smile.

She returns the smile, and then asks, "Still no sign of her?"

Hermes' smile disappears and he shakes his head.

"Or Demeter?"

He shakes his head again.

Artemis sighs. "Where can they be?" she ponders to herself.

Hermes sighs in return. "I really have no clue, Artemis. But I have a feeling that wherever Demeter is, she may be happy."

Her eyebrow shot up questionably. "What makes you say that?"

"When I was down there, the weather's a lot less harsh. And the weather may be connected to Demeter's feelings. So I just came to the conclusion that Demeter is feeling a bit better."

"You think she's found Persephone?" Artemis wonders.

"No, I don't," Hermes replies. "If she found her, the cold weather would have changed immediately."

She nods thoughtfully. "I guess you're right." It became silent for a while, and then Artemis says, "Hey, Hermes?"

"Yes?"

"Hope you don't mind me, but are you really that interested in Persephone?"

Artemis didn't know why she asked that, but a nagging feeling inside her made her do it.

Hermes' spring green eyes stare at her, but then he looks away and becomes deep in thought.

He sighs. "She's just very pretty, Artemis. I mean, I'm not the only one attracted to her. Ares is the worst. Dionysus is also interested. Even Hephaestus! And let's not forget Apollo..."

"No need to mention that," Artemis answers sharply. She knows of her twin brother's constant attraction to girls with pretty faces. She had already lost track of how many of them he had in his bed.

"Sorry," Hermes apologizes softly.

Artemis ignores it, and presses, "But let's say she found someone else. Would you still want to court her?"

Hermes thinks about her question, and answers. "No. If she has found someone she likes, then I'll back off. No point for me to pursue her any longer."

Artemis smiles. "That's a smart choice, Hermes."

Just then, the voice of a woman calls out to them. "Hermes! Artemis! What are the both of you doing out here?"

They both turned and saw Hestia making her way towards them. Her eyebrows were pulled into a slight frown.

"It's freezing! Come inside and warm yourselves up, both of you."

Not ignoring the sternness in her motherly voice, they stood and made their way inside the palace with Hestia.

* * *

Persephone was lying down across the edge of her bed, staring blankly at the fire in the hearth.

After the very simple wedding just two days ago, she does not scream at Hades anymore. Because what's done is done; she is already his wife. But despite not voicing out her anger, she was still very upset.

She tried very hard to ignore the diadem on the vanity table. She didn't want to torture herself with the thought of being the queen of the Underworld; a realm that she herself had no clue about.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Silently, she slid off the bed and went to answer it. Opening just slightly, she peeked through the small crack.

She sees Aretha, carrying a tray of food with a box on it.

"Hello, Lady Persephone. I have your lunch," Aretha greets with a small smile. Persephone gives her a barely-there smile, and opens the door wider for her to come in.

"What is in the box?" she asks after she shuts the door.

Aretha, who was setting the plates on the table, answers, "Another present from Lord Hades."

Persephone sighs. Ever since their wedding, Hades has been giving her so many presents. And all the presents were the same. It was all jewellery.

She will admit that she found the jewellery to be very pretty. The gems were beautiful and the designs so exquisite. She had never had much jewellery before because her mother forbids it, like how she forbids face coloring.

But it wasn't what she wanted.

She wanted to go home.

But she knew that she wouldn't get what she wanted. It was too obvious.

Persephone takes the purple velvet box from the tray and opens it to look at the gift inside. It was a golden necklace with a pendant in the shape of a butterfly. Adorning the butterfly pendant was diamonds with all the colours of the rainbow.

Another beautiful piece, but she was not charmed by it.

Wordlessly, she walks to her dresser and opens a drawer which held the other gifts that Hades had given her. She places the box inside and shuts it before returning to the table, where her lunch awaits.

"Lady Persephone?"

"Yes, Aretha?" Persephone answers as she takes her seat.

"Lord Hades had asked if you would like to join him for dinner tonight."

Without hesitation, Persephone shakes her head.

* * *

Aretha emerges from the room, carrying the empty plates on the tray. Just as she shuts the door with one hand, she turns and sees Lord Hades leaning against the opposite wall.

"How is she?" he asks. "Did she like the present?"

The maid purses her lips, hesitating to answer.

"Her expression was still the same, Lord Hades. Indifferent."

Hades sighs in disappointment, and asks, "Then how about dinner?"

Aretha shakes her head, and Hades immediately knows the answer.

"You're dismissed," he says in a monotone voice. Aretha curtsied before walking down the stairs.

Hades leans against the wall next to Persephone's door and shuts his eyes in frustration.

_Persephone…. Whatever must I do to get you to love me like I love you?_

* * *

The remaining Olympians were in the meeting room, each seated on their own gold throne in a circular formation.

All of them were complaining about the problems they were facing due to the epidemic.

"Ever since this weather started, the lands of the mortals had become barren!" Dionysus cried out. "There are no more grapes for the mortals to make wine!"

"The animals of the wild are becoming weak and more of them are dying since there is no food in the now-bare forests. The hunters of many villages now keep on praying to me to bless them with game and food. But how am I to do it? The animals will die without food. And the mortals will die without animals," Artemis exclaims.

Apollo went next. "They are increasing their prayers for me to bring the sun out and bless them with light and warmth. But I have been doing so. They just can't see it or feel it because of the heavy and thick dark clouds."

Zeus sighs in frustration. "All of you have stated your case, and I understand the problems each of you are facing. I am facing the same predicament as well. But alas, I cannot do anything about it, for all of these strange clouds and cold white substances are Demeter's cause."

Ares, being as foul-tempered as always, complains, "Can't you just demand her to stop all of this nonsense? She is bringing plenty of burdens to us!"

Getting agitated, Zeus snaps back, "Well I could if only any of us could actually find her! Now we have two missing goddesses to worry about!"

Unable to stand the rockiness of the meeting now, Hermes says loudly, "But the weather is getting slightly better. I have been noticing."

Zeus looks at the messenger god with wide eyes. "Do tell, Hermes," he urges.

Hermes stands and clears his throat before explaining what he had observed.

"As I continued my search for the lost spring goddess on earth, I began to notice that the skies were lightening slightly and the white substance falling has become less. It was still cold, but not as freezing as a few days ago."

"And what do you think is the cause of this?" Athena questions.

Hermes grasps his chin in thought and answers, "I suspect that Demeter has found something that had cheered her up slightly. But I can assure you that it is not Persephone. If it was, then the skies would have cleared up in an instant."

The gods agreed to Hermes' statement.

"But do you think that what Demeter has found would improve the skies?" Hera questions him.

Still deep in thought, he answers, "No, I can't be too sure. But the only way now to get Demeter happy is to ultimately find Persephone."

* * *

For some reason, Hades decides to have a talk with Charon. He knows that the ferryman has no knowledge of his current woes, and only hopes that he could give some advice.

"I really have no idea what to do, Charon," he complains distressingly as he paces on the ground alongside the river Styx. "I have given her the finest jewelleries, her personal space and privacy. But she still refuses to come out and talk to me!"

Charon only watches his lord vent out his frustration, silently waiting for him to stop.

"What do I have to do to prove my love for her?" Hades questions irately, gripping his hair in a mix of confusion and anger.

Finally, Hades sits on the ground and pinches the bridge of his nose, a habit he does every time he is frustrated.

Charon coughs and begins speaking. "Well, my lord, it seems very clear to me that maybe, Lady Persephone does not want your gifts."

Hades ranted, "If she does not want my gifts, then what exactly does she want?"

Charon begins to think very hard to himself, and then asks, "Do you know what she actually likes?"

Hades raises an eyebrow at his question, but nonetheless begins to think.

"Well, she is the Goddess of Spring. And she adores flowers…" he mutters.

Charon snaps his fingers as an idea came to his mind. "Then that's it. Bring her to a place with nature."

Hades furrows his eyebrows. "And how exactly am I going to do that?"

The ferryman sighs, not believing that his lord would be so clueless. He answers, "Take her to the one place in the Underworld that seems like the world above; the Elysian Fields."

The dark lord's eyes shot up at the idea, but his pitch black eyes held a hint of uncertainty.

"Do you think she would like it?" Hades questions.

Charon shrugs, simply replying, "You won't know unless you try."

* * *

Persephone was lying on her bed, just about to doze off into a nap, when there was suddenly knocks on her door.

Sitting up slowly and rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, she replies, "Yes?"

She did not expect that one certain voice.

"It's me."


	18. Chapter 17: New Moments of Happiness

Persephone felt annoyed the minute she heard his voice. Burying her face in the pillows, she attempted to block out the sounds of his knocking.

But he persisted.

"Persephone? Please open up."

For the first time in a seemingly very long time, he sounded earnest. Hearing him sound like that made her remember the person he was when they had first met secretly.

But she doesn't think he was that person anymore.

He knocks even more. "Persephone? Answer me."

Knowing that he would continue nonetheless if she doesn't answer, she grumbles to herself and gets off the bed, making her way to the door.

She pulls it open and glares at him. "What do you want?" she asks him quite curtly.

He takes a deep breath, maintaining his calm composure, and tells her, "I want to show you something."

She crosses her arms and looks at him from head to toe, asking, "What's so important about this thing that you're going to show me?" She was suspicious of the fact that Hades was trying to lure her out of the only safe haven she had in the Underworld.

Looking at her expressionlessly, he answers, "I think it might interest you."

She doesn't respond, and he continues, "Since you're staying here now, I think it's time I show you a bit around the place."

He then stretches his arm out and offers her a hand. Persephone looks at it with narrowed eyes. Then, she questions harshly, "And what if I don't want to? Are you going to force me into it?"

He sighs and shuts his eyes. Persephone notices his hands clenching into trembling fists, and she braces herself for another incoming fight.

But surprisingly, he relaxes soon afterwards. With a new calmness in his pitch black eyes, he speaks gently, "I won't force you. And I think it's better than staying cooped up in your room all day, isn't it?"

She thinks about it very carefully, weighing out the pros and cons. The only consequence is that Hades might try to force her into something, or even try to actually communicate with her. But she realizes that if she does agree, she would at least be able to see this strange world and not be so bored in her room. Besides, Hades was the only one she actually knew. Or at least, kind of.

"Fine," she grumbled, and steps out of the room, shutting the door a little bit too loudly. Hades silently sighs in relief and politely offers her his arm. But she ignores it, crossing her arms in front of her chest protectively.

"Lead the way," she says without looking at him.

Seeing that she didn't want him standing so close to her, he moves ahead, keeping his arms to himself.

Persephone follows Hades as she takes a look around the palace. It was very grand and ancient-looking. True to what she believed, it was dark. But the hallways were lit with balls of white flame floating over their heads.

Hades would turn his head slightly to look back at Persephone every once in a while, making sure that she was following him and not running off to who knows where. She tries to avoid eye contact with him, keeping her pretty amber eyes on the marble floor.

Finally, they reached the secluded end of a hallway, where only a lone ball of white flame lit. It was then Persephone began to be afraid.

"W-w-where are w-we?" she stutters in fear.

"Ssshhh," Hades soothes. "Don't be afraid. I'm here."

_Yeah. Maybe that's why I'm scared. _Persephone thinks to herself.

Suddenly, she notices three doors in front of her. The doors were right next to each other. The one on the right was muddy brown in colour. The one on the left was pitch black. The one in the middle was pure white.

Hades steps forward and puts a hand on the door handle of the white one, and gestures for Persephone to come closer. Swallowing her fear, she walks a few steps closer, maintaining her distance.

Hades pushes the door open, and a white brightness appeared from the other side.

It blinded Persephone for a while, and she realizes it's been quite a very long time since she had seen light so bright. It could have been sunlight.

As she blocks the brightness from her eyes with her left hand, she felt her right hand being grasped by Hades and she was then pulled into the light.

"Where are you taking me?" she screams.

Suddenly, she comes to a stand-still. She hears his voice just right next to her. "Open your eyes slowly," he advises in a hush tone.

Taking deep breaths, she opens her eyes slowly, and what she saw made her gasp.

It was as though she was back on Earth, but something inside her told her that she was still in the Underworld. She could tell that the sun shining in this realm was not Helios' sun and the one that Apollo controlled, but it still gave off a sort of artificial warmth and light.

On the lands, there were many trees that held all sort of fruits, bushes that held many colourful flowers and a huge crystal clear lake that glistened like diamonds in the sunlight.

It was then she noticed that there were mortals everywhere. There were some that were dancing and singing on the lands and some that were swimming in the clear lake. She noticed that there were a lot more children than there were adults. The children were all playing in many groups to their hearts content.

Persephone could spot one similarity between all the mortals here; all of them looked happy.

"What is this place?" she murmurs in awe.

Hades, who stood beside her with his hands behind his back, answers, "The Elysian Fields."

Persephone gasps when she discovered that she was in the very place that he had described to be the land where the good mortal souls go to.

"Do you like it?" he asks her.

Still enamoured by the beautiful realm, she breathes, "It's beautiful... It's just like the land above..."

From the corner of her eye, she could see Hades stiffen when she had said the last part. She then turns to look at him, and she sees that he was staring at her.

"I hope you enjoy your time here," he says as he turns away from her, walking back to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asks, getting slightly worried that he was leaving her alone in a place she didn't know.

Only turning his head slightly, he says, "I'm going to do some work. I'll come back for you later."

And without another word, Hades exits and shuts the door. The door suddenly vanishes before Persephone's eyes.

* * *

Demeter, still under the disguise and alias of the old woman Doso, was cooing the infant boys to sleep as she stared out of the window, watching the specks of snow falling to the snow-filled grounds.

Metanira comes in to check on her and the boys. "How is everything, Doso?" she asks nicely.

Turning her head to look at the queen, she answers, "Quite well, Lady Metanira. The boys are certainly very loving and easy to handle."

Metanira smiles. "I'm glad you think so. I hope you don't mind, but I must perform my duties alongside my husband now. I'll come back for the boys later."

Doso nods. "Of course, my lady. The boys are in good hands."

The queen gives one more smile before walking away. Doso looks at the infants in her arms. Or more specifically, at the amber-eyed Demophon, who gazes back at her.

Seeing his amber eyes, Demeter smiles.

* * *

Hades was on his throne, having just judged the last soul, when Thanatos, who stood at the foot of the dais, suddenly said, "Lord Hades, the nymph, Aretha, wishes to speak with you."

Hades nods, signalling to Thanatos to let her in. A few seconds later, the nymph maid enters the throne room, looking very worried.

After she had bowed, Hades asks, "What do you wish to speak of?"

Trying to calm herself down, Aretha exclaims in panic and fear, "Lady Persephone is missing, my lord… I don't know how…. I went into her room to deliver her meal and I found her gone…"

Thanatos' eyes widened at the statement, but Hades remains indifferent as he realizes that he had forgotten to tell her of Persephone's current whereabouts.

"Do not worry, young maid. She is in the Elysian Fields now. I will collect her myself later on," he tells her.

Aretha didn't bother to conceal the big sigh of relief. She thanks him and bows once more before leaving the room.

"The Elysian Fields?" Thanatos asks curiously.

Hades looks down at him, seeing his confused expression. "I thought that it would be pleasing to her. So I might as well let her enjoy her time there."

He turns away and summons for the next soul to enter. Thanatos, who kept his eyes on him, murmurs under his breath, "A very wise choice, my lord."

* * *

Persephone walks around the lands, watching the children play around her. She found herself smiling when she sees how happy all of them were.

Then, she thinks to herself, _I wonder if my powers still work here?_

Curious, she points a hand to the ground and harnesses her power in her palm. Suddenly, she transfers it into the ground. At the very same spot just a few seconds later, a patch of colourful flowers appeared.

She smiles, finally getting her answer.

Just then, a voice cried out, "That was amazing!"

She turns her head and sees a group of seven little boys and girls staring at her in amazement. All of them approached her, one little boy exclaiming, "How did you do that? Are you a magician?"

She smiles at the curiosity of the little boy, but she hesitates to tell him who she really is. And then she realizes that he was just a soul, and he had seen Hades already.

So, ever so politely with a smile on her face, she greets, "I am Persephone. The Goddess of Spring."

The children all gasped at her name and the boys immediately bowed while the girls curtsied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, great and lovely Persephone," they all proclaimed in unison.

Persephone giggles and the children all straightened up. She kneels, so that her face levelled with theirs.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you as well."

A girl with shoulder-length burgundy hair, brown eyes and a toothy grin comes forward. She looked to be the youngest of the group, probably five.

"You are so pretty," she beamed as she gently touched Persephone's russet waves. "Your eyes look like gold!" she speculates.

Persephone giggles and settles herself down on the ground. "Would you like to sit with me, little one?" she asks the little girl kindly. Then she asks the other children, "Would you all like to sit with me?"

All of them agreed whole-heartedly and began to sit very closely around her, the little girl sitting on Persephone's lap. She giggles at their enthusiasm and begins to play with the little girl's hair.

"Do you like this place, Goddess Persephone?" a girl with blonde hair and green eyes asked. "I hope you do."

Persephone looks around the Elysian Fields once more, taking in the image of the bright blue sky and the lush greenery. Sighing, she answers, "I find it very beautiful."

"I'm glad you do!" exclaimed a boy with blonde hair and green eyes, who must be the other girl's brother.

"The world seems so much brighter with you around!" a brown-haired girl mused.

"Can you show us how you make the flowers grow, Lady Persephone?" a dark blond boy asked.

"Yes, please! Show us!" a red-haired girl urged.

Persephone couldn't control the bubbles of laughter that were building up inside her. "Please, children! One at a time!" she giggles.

Suddenly, a boy with red hair and blue eyes said, "Lady Persephone?"

Calming her laughter down, she answers, "Yes?"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on Earth?"

Persephone froze at his question. She knew the answer all too well, but she knew she shouldn't tell it to these innocent children.

"Are you Lord Hades' friend?" the little girl on her lap asks.

To be honest, Persephone didn't know whether to call Hades her friend anymore. He is her husband now, but they were already so distanced from each other that they could practically be strangers. But then again, she hated him, so he could be her enemy.

Not wanting to disappoint the children, she answers, "I guess you can say that." Though, she knows it is not the truth.

The silence that followed only lasted five seconds.

"Let us play again!" the dark blond boy exclaims in glee. The other children agreed eagerly, and then beckoned to her, "Come, Lady Persephone! Come play with us!"

With a smile on her lips, Persephone happily agrees.


	19. Chapter 18: Minor Discoveries

Artemis rode her moonstone chariot in the sky, bringing the moon up as the dark night followed in her wake. Far ahead of her, Apollo rode his golden chariot downwards, pulling the sun down.

As she rode, the grey and cold clouds flew past her. She observes them closely.

Indeed, what Hermes said was true. The clouds seemed to be becoming lighter, a grey closer to white than black. And when she touched one of them, it wasn't really so cold anymore. It just felt like nice, cool spring water.

_I really do wonder what Demeter had found…_ she ponders.

* * *

Persephone sits on the grass near a patch of flowers that she had grown. The little girls were plaiting her very long hair while the boys acted as though they were magicians who are trying to save the world from evil.

She laughed and smiled, really enjoying the company of her new little friends. She was quite sad that they had to pass on from the world of the living at such a young age, but was very glad that they could live in a very peaceful afterlife.

Suddenly, a new and familiar voice appeared nearby.

"Persephone?"

Persephone turns her head to the voice and sees Hades standing nearby. Quickly, the children stopped whatever they were doing and bowed. He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"It's time to go," he says expressionlessly, but she could detect a hint of emotion in his voice.

Keeping mum but feeling disappointed that it was time to leave, she stands and bids the children goodbye. They seem upset, and all of them immediately hugged her impulsively.

"Will you come back to play with us, Lady Persephone?" the littlest girl asked with sad eyes, hugging Persephone's legs.

Smiling reassuringly at her, Persephone kneels and runs her fingers through the little girl's hair, saying, "I'll try, little one."

They hug, and Persephone bids them farewell one last time before moving to Hades' side, walking towards the door behind him. When they were finally back in the hallway of the palace, he shuts the white door.

"I see you have made some new friends," he commented. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Smiling to herself, she nods. "The Elysian Fields really is a beautiful and happy place. Everyone there is so kind. Surely you must enjoy yourself here as well."

Hades shakes his head. "I'm too busy to go there. I rather spend my time to myself or visiting my family. Besides, I think the inhabitants still fear me a bit."

Persephone furrows her eyebrows. "I don't think so. Anyway, I think you should try to go there sometimes. It really is a nice place to relax."

He smiles, answering, "I'll try."

And then, both of them looked at each other in shock at the realization that they were having a peaceful conversation, free of all the harsh tones and the shouting. It seemed like such a very long time since they talked to each other like this, and it seemed strange.

Wanting to break the awkward silence, Persephone asks, "So how have you been? Doing well, I hope."

He shrugs his shoulders and replies, "I'm quite fine. Just another normal day for me."

"That's good," she says softly.

And for the rest of the walk back to her room, they remained silent.

When they reached the fourth floor, Persephone heads straight to the door of her room. Hades, knowing that she may want her privacy now, turns to go to his chambers. But just as he reached the door, he heard her voice calling out, "Lord Hades?"

His breathing hitched when he heard her call his name. She has never referred to him by name the whole time she was here, now being the first time. It actually made him feel relieved.

He turns his head to look at her, and he sees that she is still in the hallway, a hand on the handle of the door. Looking down on the floor, she hesitates for a while. But finally said softly, "Thank you. For today."

And in a flash, she disappeared into her room, leaving Hades standing alone in the hallway, not believing what had happened.

Slowly, a smile formed on his lips.

* * *

Persephone felt strange after that. It seemed strange to talk to him so civilly again. It felt strange for not shouting or cursing him. She was supposed to hate him, for abducting her from her home, for keeping her trapped and refusing to let her go.

So why did she have the sudden decency to thank him for bringing her to the Elysian Fields?

_Maybe it's because he had finally let me out. _she thinks to herself. _Let me out to have some fun on my own._

She didn't want to admit it, but she thought about how kind the deed was. And he had beckoned her to go by speaking to her gently and using proper words instead of by force.

_Had he changed? Just for me? _she wonders. Then shakes her head in dismay, reasoning with herself.

_Don't go to conclusions yet. _she advises herself.

* * *

Curious to know about the well-being of the forests on Earth, Artemis travelled to the land of the mortals with Apollo and Hermes the next day. But more specifically, they went to the cottage of Demeter and Persephone.

It wasn't difficult to locate it, because the trees that used to hide it away were all bare now, stripped of their evergreen leaves.

Apollo and Artemis landed their chariots in front of the cottage while Hermes came to a stop on the white ground beside them. All of them were dressed in thick clothing to protect them from the icy temperature.

When Artemis sets foot on the ground, she could hear neighing nearby. Turning her head to the sound, she could see a wooden stable. She made her way to it and saw two brown winged-horses kneeling on the ground, looking cold and hungry.

Her heart became heavy at the sight of them. She enters the stable and approaches the stallions slowly. "You poor things," she murmurs sadly as she runs her hands through their manes. "Left alone to starve."

Apollo and Hermes watched from the outside as she soothes the horses. They neigh desperately, as though they were begging for help.

"We have to bring them back to Olympus with us," Artemis tells the both of them. "We can't just leave them like this. They're already too sick."

Without hesitation, Apollo nods. "Of course we'll bring them with us," Hermes confirms.

She coos to them one more time before she exits from the stable, grumbling to herself, "To think Demeter would be so selfish to leave them alone with no food."

Apollo sighs, and puts a hand on his twin's shoulder. "Don't waste your energy being angry with her, Artemis. All of us are already pretty fed up too." He was stating a fact, because most of the gods were having a lot of problems ever since Demeter had brought this strange and dangerous weather upon the Earth and the mortals who inhabit it.

The three of them began to make their way into the cottage, wanting to investigate it out of curiosity. Hermes only gave a slight push to the wooden door to make it open. Stepping inside, they gasped at what they saw.

The interior of the house was a complete disaster zone. The tables and the chairs were now broken pieces of wood on the floor. When the three of them walked, they could hear crunching underneath their boots, and further inspection showed that it was broken ceramics that made the crunching noise. At some parts on the floor also lay torn cloths. They even saw a broken window.

They knew immediately that this was the doing of Demeter's grief.

"This whole place is a wreck!" Hermes comments in shock. His voice echoed in the emptiness of the house.

"To think Demeter was so angry…" Apollo murmurs.

"And sad," Artemis adds.

Suddenly, something shiny catches Apollo's sight. Brushing through the debris, he found a mangled golden bracelet.

He remembers the bracelet. It was one of his many gifts to Persephone in an attempt to court her. It was smudged completely in dirt now, and he knew that it had been bent solely by the hands of the harvest goddess herself.

"What a waste," he sighs to himself as he kept the destroyed bracelet in the sash of his chiton, planning to give it to Hephaestus as scrap metal. From behind him, Artemis rolls her eyes.

Suddenly, Hermes calls out from one of the rooms, "Hey, look at this."

Artemis and Apollo follow his voice and enter the room.

The room they were in was completely different from the rest. It was still clean and spotless. Nothing was destroyed. It seemed to have been spared by the then-destructive Demeter.

In the middle of the room was a single bed that had spring green sheets and silk pillows that had the colours purple, pink and blue. There was an oak wood wardrobe against the wall on the left, and a table and chair against the wall on the right, next to an intact window. Next to the wardrobe was a door that they assumed led to a bathroom. Other than that, the room was not so furnished.

"This must be Persephone's room," Hermes exclaims.

Apollo looks around the clean room with raised eyebrows. "How plain," he comments.

Once again, Artemis rolls her eyes at her brother's criticism and swats his arm. He exclaims, "Hey! That hurt!"

"It is pretty simple," Hermes murmurs. "I guess that's what happens when you're the daughter of the _very _simple harvest goddess," he says sarcastically.

Artemis swats his arm too. He yelps, "What was that for?"

With her eyebrows pulled together in a slight frown, Artemis reprimands, "Now's not the time to be so critical. Come on. I want to check out the forests."

And then she walks away, leaving Apollo and Hermes to look at each other as they rubbed their arms.

* * *

After breakfast, Hades makes his way to Persephone's room, wanting to bring her to the Elysian Fields again.

He takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. He had expected Persephone to open it late. But to his surprise, she answered after knocking only a few times.

With a small smile on his face, he greets, "Good morning, Persephone. Have you eaten you breakfast yet?"

Wordlessly, she nods.

"Are you ready to go to the fields again?" he asks.

She looked almost shocked. "Again?" she says disbelievingly.

Hades' smile disappeared and his eyebrow rose. "Do you wish not to go?"

In utter panic, Persephone shakes her head. "No, no, no. I do want to go," she exclaims hastily.

The corner of his lips lifted into a smile. "Then let's go."

Persephone nods and exits the room, shutting the door behind her. She remained silent as he led her to the doors.

When they had reached, he opens the white door for her. Once again, the light blinded her for a while, but she recovered at a quicker timing that yesterday. He gestures her to enter the realm, telling her, "I'll come to get you when I'm done for the day."

She nods, and enters the Elysium Fields. Hades shuts the door and walks away, going off to perform his duties as a king.

* * *

Persephone enjoyed the warmth on her skin. True, she did not expect Lord Hades to want to bring her here again. But she was glad he did.

"Lady Persephone!" she heard a familiar little girl's voice call out. Immediately, she saw her little group of friends running towards her with big smiles on their faces.

"Hello there!" she greets warmly as she gives them all hugs. "I told you I'll come back."

The children all beamed with excitement. All of them then proclaimed, "Come, Lady Persephone! We'll take you to our favourite place!"

Hurriedly, the children all pulled her to one direction. She laughed at their enthusiasm and allowed them to lead her to the destination.

"We are here!"

Persephone looks ahead of her. She saw a small, green hill, with only a lone tree standing at the top of it. She looks at the tree in pure curiosity. The tree was strange. She had never seen such a tree before in her life.

The children all rushed to it and began playing there. Persephone approaches them slowly, never taking her eyes off the tree. It was then she noticed that the leaves on the branches were green on the upper side, but pure white at the bottom.

_Wow… That's strange…_ she says to herself in amazement.

She could hear the children calling her name, but she pays no heed. She was fully mesmerised by the tree. She wanted to know what it was.

Slowly, she extends her hands and places her palms on the trunk.

And suddenly, she gasps.


	20. Chapter 19: New View

Author's Note (**IMPORTANT UPDATE**):

Alright, you all know that when Demeter disguised herself as an old woman and became a nurse, I gave the name **Timothea**, right? Well, I have been doing some advanced research on the myth of Hades and Persephone, and I have discovered in many sources that Demeter did in fact call herself by a name as an old woman, and the name was **Doso**. Feeling that I should get most of the facts correct, I have changed the name '**Timothea**' to '**Doso**'.

And that is all. This has no disruptions to the story whatsoever.

_Muse of Fanfiction_

* * *

Artemis cringed at the sight of the very bare and cold forest. She couldn't imagine herself hunting in a place like this. When she hunts, she preferred to stay hidden by the leaves on the trees and the bushes. Hunting in a forest like this would expose her too much, and would make all potential game flee away from her.

She placed a hand on every barren tree near her, feeling the chipping bark as Apollo studied his footprints in the snow and Hermes flies over the trees to look at the whole perimeter. Indeed, it was so bare, Hermes could even see what's at a few miles ahead.

"This is pretty terrible," Apollo breathes under his breath. Hermes floats down by his side then, commenting, "Not so. Look at the sky."

All three of them did, and saw the pale grey sky. The clouds looked much lighter now, though it was still a shade of grey.

"It's getting better," Artemis said, craning her head heavenwards.

Apollo and Hermes agreed, and then suddenly, they hear a noise nearby.

Artemis immediately sprang into action when that noise entered her ears. She jogs to the source, and was shocked by what she saw.

She sees a girl with long green hair and dressed in a ragged dress lying on the snow, curled up into a ball and looking very sick. Her head lifted to look at Artemis with spring green eyes. She looked familiar, and Artemis immediately recognized her.

"You're one of Persephone's friends, aren't you? Leandra, is it?" she asked gently, slowly approaching the forest nymph.

Coughing, the nymph nods. "What happened to you?" Artemis questioned worriedly, genuinely concerned of the weak girl.

The nymph hesitates, but she answers, "When Goddess Demeter disappeared, she made the forest die slowly. The forest is my home. And if it doesn't grow any time sooner, my sisters and I will disappear. But now, the forest seems to be getting slightly better, but it is still too weak."

Apollo and Hermes appear then, and catch sight of the very sick nymph. Apollo kneels down beside her, placing his hand on her forehead. "She's very weak, but she can manage only a few weeks more like this," he says to Artemis. Then he says to the nymph, "Let's take you back to Olympus."

Leandra's eyes widened and she shakes her head impulsively. "No! Please don't! I don't want to be separated from my sisters!"

Artemis grasps her hand gently, and assured, "Don't worry. If you wish to stay, you will stay."

Tears began to well up in Leandra's eyes, and then she pleaded, "Can you please bring me to my sisters? They are just west from here."

The three of them nod, and Apollo lifts her into his arms. They walk to the west, and then saw a group of nymphs huddling together. The nymphs see Leandra and immediately cried. Gently, they took her from Apollo's arms, thanking him, Artemis and Hermes.

The three of them only nod in in return before walking off back to the chariots, getting ready to fly back home. Artemis remembers to bring the brown horses with them, and they fly off into the air immediately, with Hermes taking care of the two extra steeds.

As she rides, Artemis seethes, "How dare Demeter do this? How dare she cause others to suffer? How dare she?" She really wanted to give the goddess a piece of her mind.

"Artemis. Calm…" Apollo says to try and comfort her. But no. Nothing can extinguish the anger burning inside her.

* * *

The images that flashed in Persephone's mind made her heart stop for a while.

She didn't know what these images are. However, all of it centered on one thing; Lord Hades.

But she felt like it wasn't a trick her mind was playing on her. It felt like she was seeing it through someone else's eyes. As though these were someone's memories.

Someone's memories of Lord Hades.

Her head was filled entirely with him. In this stranger's memories, they were walking into a room and found Lord Hades writing some scrolls on a table. He looked up and smiled immediately. Then the scene changed to one of Lord Hades laughing away as he ate food at the head of a dining table.

All sorts of pictures of him smiling and laughing appeared in her mind. It certainly felt strange to see him like that. And she wondered who the person was, as she couldn't see the face. She wondered how they had managed to make the solemn God of the Dead smile so often.

Just then, a memory flashed before her eyes. In this memory, Lord Hades was smiling gently down at the stranger, murmuring, "I'm so glad that you're here."

In an instant, Persephone falls backwards, onto the soft grass.

"Lady Persephone! Are you alright?" the children exclaimed worriedly, all of them crowding around her.

But she doesn't respond. Instead, she stares at the tree in front of her. The tree that caused her to see those strange images of Lord Hades upon touch.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that this tree had a spirit in it.

_You were not always a tree…. You were a person…._

_What happened to you? Why have you become an object of nature?_

_And what did you do to make Lord Hades smile so much?_

* * *

Zeus stood on the balcony of his lounge, looking at the pale grey sky around him. It didn't seem so cold anymore, and he could go into the open air in just his knee-length chiton.

Just then, the guards who stood outside the door called out, "Lord Zeus. Goddess Artemis wishes to speak to you."

Coming back into the main room, he answers, "Send her in."

The minute the doors opened, Artemis stomps inside, looking very angry and serious.

"Lord Zeus! I cannot take any of this anymore!" she yells.

Cocking a brow, he asked, "What can't you take?"

She stood in front of him, fury shown clearly on her face complete with crossed arms. She exclaimed, "The forests are dying! Even if the weather is getting better, the forests are not! Does Demeter not know that she is affecting my domains with her grief? She even left her steeds to starve!"

Zeus kept a calm composure as Artemis ranted. She wasn't the first one to be coming to him to complain. Just to name a few; Ares, Dionysus and Hestia had also come complaining to him as well.

He sighs. "I understand your anger, Artemis. I myself am pressed by the cries of the mortals below. But I have said it once and I will say it again; we cannot do anything until Demeter has been found."

Artemis groans and stomps to an armchair, dropping down onto the seat. She rubs her temples vigorously as Zeus takes the seat across hers.

She sighs irately. "I know that. But this cannot go on any longer. All of us are trying very hard to find both her and Persephone. But there seems to be no progress! None at all!"

Zeus gulps quietly at the mention of Persephone. He knew that partially the whole fiasco was also his doing, but he didn't want to expose himself.

Or Hades.

"I'm afraid that I have nothing else to say except try harder," he murmurs.

Seeing that she was getting nowhere, Artemis thanks him for the time. She excuses herself and leaves the room.

Zeus groans in frustration and decides to pour himself a chalice of nectar to soothe him. But as he did so, he thought to himself, _Brother Hades. I do not want to take your Persephone away from you. But if this continues, I may have no other choice._

* * *

Hades enters the Elysian Fields and immediately starts looking for Persephone. He walks around for a while, the mortal souls all greeting him as he walked past. He would only nod his head, or just simply ignore them.

Finally, he found her with the same group of children. She and the girls were sitting on the edge of the lake, making flower crowns, as the boys splashed in the waters in front of them.

He approaches slowly. She didn't seem to notice him at first, but she looked up the minute he was a few feet away.

Hades stops when her eyes made contact with his. But before he could say her name, she greeted, "Hello, Lord Hades."

He was quite taken aback that, for the first time, she was the one who spoke to him first. As he remained silent, he watched as she had stands up and hugs the children goodbye before moving to him. She kept her eyes on him, and Hades was quite surprised that she didn't look hostile or even the slightest bit angry or reserved. In fact, she looked at him quite gently, as though she was kind of glad to see him.

"How was your day?" she asked kindly.

The kindness in her voice threw him off. Clearing his throat, he replies, "Quite well."

She nods thoughtfully. "That's good. I'm sure you were quite busy, giving sentences to the new souls and all."

He nods. "Indeed, I was." Then he asks her, "How was your day in the fields? Enjoyable, I hope."

With a small smile, she nods. "It was. Thank you for asking," she replies, just as the both of them walked out of the door. Hades shuts it behind him and continues walking by her side. He watches as she looks around the hallway they were walking in, her eyes holding a new curiosity in them.

"The Underworld…" she breathes. "It has come to my attention that I have not explored your kingdom yet," she points out.

He raises an eyebrow, wondering to himself why she had suddenly become so curious about the Underworld. He wanted to know why she was being like this all of a sudden; being so kind and really thoughtful.

He found that he actually liked seeing her like this.

She looks at him then, and he snaps out of his stupor. Clearing his throat once again, he asked politely, "Would you like a tour of it?"

Suddenly, a wide smile built on her lips. Just by looking at that smile, Hades felt his heart skip a beat. It had been too long since he saw her smile. Her smile seemed to brighten up the hallway even more.

"I'd like that," she answered, and then adds hesitantly, "Only… If you would be kind enough…. to be the one to guide me… If you do not mind…"

Hades immediately stammered, "No, no, no. It's really fine. I would love to take you on a tour of my kingdom. Does tomorrow sound alright?"

Her smile becomes wider and she nods. "It sounds perfect," she said.

He felt breathless at the sight of her smile. It made a new warmth bloom inside of him. It felt strange, but it felt good at the same time. He wanted more of that feeling.

"Persephone?"

"Yes?"

He hesitates, scratching the back of his head. Gathering courage, he asked, "Would you like to have breakfast with me tomorrow?"

She blinked at his question, and he began to worry that she might refuse. But fortunately, her smile remained as she nodded her head.

"Alright. It might be nice to see the dining room," she speculates.

All the way back to her room, neither Hades nor Persephone's smile disappeared.

Like yesterday, she walks straight to her door. But she turns to him and said, "Once again, thank you for today, Lord Hades."

He nods kindly. "You are welcome, Persephone."

She smiles one last time to him, before entering her room.

As he makes his way to his door, he was rather ecstatic about the fact that Persephone may finally have a change of heart towards him.

* * *

_It must certainly be odd for him, seeing me so happy all of a sudden._

Persephone was curled up on her bed, covered with the deliciously warm silk sheets. She waited for sleep to take over her, but it wasn't so easy because her mind was filled with her conversation with Hades.

She indeed felt strange for engaging in conversation with him so kindly. But after the incident with the tree, it made her curious about him. It somehow had shone a new light to the seemingly reserved king.

And it made her want to know more about him.

_Maybe it is time I try to know him... Like what Hecate had said._

* * *

Doso had already tucked Triptolemus to bed in the wooden cot, but she held on to Demophon a she gazed out the window.

During her days with the infant, Demeter began to feel a new kind of warmth. Her sadness gradually ceased into something more positive. She felt comforted. She felt happy. She felt loved.

_Demophon, you sweet child. You have lifted the pain and heaviness in my heart. It has certainly been too long since I have felt like this. Ever since my daughter went missing._

Stroking the child's cheek, Demeter thinks to herself, _Maybe I should move on now. My daughter has been missing for quite a long time. Maybe she isn't missing me. Maybe, just maybe, I should make you my son. But you are a mortal, and I am a goddess. But no worries, I know of a way so that we can be happy together._

Smiling to herself at the sight of the boy she wanted to call her son, she says in her heart, _I will make you immortal._


	21. Chapter 20: First Day Together

Persephone was awoken by a few knocks on her door.

She sat up slowly, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She stretched lazily for a while before she slipped off the bed to answer it.

Peeking through the small crack, she saw the familiar eyes of her maid. Smiling, she greeted, "Hello, Aretha," as she opened the door wider for her. Aretha bows her head slightly, greeting back with a smile, "Hello, Lady Persephone."

The maid enters the room, bringing nothing with her. Persephone didn't know why she did not bring her breakfast.

"Uhm, Aretha?"

Aretha was making her way to the bathroom when she turned, answering, "Yes, Lady Persephone?"

"Where is my breakfast?" Persephone asked quizzically.

Aretha's eyebrow shot up and confusion was written all over her face. She said confusingly, "Lord Hades has informed me that you will be having breakfast with him today." Then, she asked warily, "Or are you not aware of this?"

Instantly, Persephone remembered that she had accepted his invitation to eat breakfast with him. She also remembered that he will be taking her on a tour of the Underworld later on.

"Oh yes! Now I remember," she exclaimed, before murmuring, "It must have slipped out of my mind."

Aretha gives a smile before entering the bathroom, preparing Persephone's bath. Persephone rested on the bed, waiting for her to be done. She shuts her eyes for a while, and didn't realize that she had dozed off until Aretha gently shakes her awake.

"Lady Persephone? Your bath is ready."

Again, Persephone rubs her eyes and stretches before getting up from bed and into the bathroom. After disrobing, she slowly enters the pool of hot water. When she had gotten adjusted to the heat, she sighs and begins to relax.

After washing herself with soap made of goat's milk and shampoo that smelled like roses, she finally gets out of the pool and dries herself off with a towel before putting on underclothes and a robe that Aretha had laid out for her. When she exits the bathroom, she sees that the bed has been cleaned up and a lovely emerald green chiton with rose red trimming was laid out on the bed.

Aretha, who stood in waiting by the door, approaches her to help her dress. After tying the sash, she goes to the wardrobe and gets out a pair of red silk slippers.

Persephone thanks her and sits herself on the chair in front of the vanity to brush her hair. As she took the brush, she glances at diadem that was still sitting there. Purposely trying to ignore it, she concentrates only on her reflection.

Finally done, she stands from the chair and says to her maid, "Lead the way, Aretha."

Aretha bows her head and opens the door for Persephone, allowing her to go first. After Persephone had exited the room, Aretha shuts the door and leads the way.

* * *

When Thanatos entered the dining room, he noticed that his lord was just standing by his seat at the head of the table, eyeing the food that was laid out on it.

"My lord. Is something worrying you?" Thanatos asked.

Hades turns to look at him and shakes his head. "I am just nervous, Thanatos."

"Nervous about what?" Thanatos asked curiously.

Smiling, Hades answers, "Persephone had agreed to have breakfast with me yesterday. And I just want to make sure that everything is alright."

Thanatos was taken aback, but nonetheless he smiled for him. "That is good, Lord Hades. At last she has finally agreed to spend some time with you."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Hades nods to Thanatos, signalling him to answer it. Thanatos obeys, and standing outside was Aretha and Persephone.

Hades smiles at Persephone, who returns the gesture. As they approached each other, Hades greets, "Persephone. You look very lovely."

A faint blush appears on her cheeks as he takes one of her hand and plants a quick and chaste kiss on it. Then he turns to Aretha and dismisses her. The maid bows and leaves the room.

When he turns to look back at Persephone, he sees her looking at Thanatos, and he realized that she hasn't met him yet.

"Persephone, this is Thanatos. Deity of death, and one of my most loyal men."

Thanatos bows to Persephone, greeting, "It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Lady Persephone."

Persephone bows her head slightly, saying politely with a smile, "The pleasure is mine."

Turning back to Hades, Persephone was gestured by him to take a seat next to the one at the head of the table. He pulls out her chair for her, and she thanks him as she sat down. She looks at the food spread before her and all of it looked so delicious that her mouth actually watered at the sight of it.

She looks over to Hades, who had just sat down on his seat. And then, her breathing hitched.

What she was looking at now was exactly like one of those memories that the tree had given her yesterday.

The tree's spirit had sat on this very chair before.

She became still.

"Persephone? Persephone? Are you alright?"

She snapped out of her dazed state to find Hades looking at her, worry clear in his eyes.

"Is there something wrong? Are you ill?" he asked in concern.

She shook her head, murmuring, "It's nothing. My head is in the clouds, I suppose."

* * *

_Later on_

"That was quite an enjoyable breakfast," Persephone comments as she walks beside Hades in the hallway with a satisfied smile on her face.

He returns the smile. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it," he says. "It was prepared specially for you. All of it was food that my servants had gathered from the Earth."

She cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "You keep food from the world above here?" she asked, to which he nods, answering, "A whole room full of them. Stored well so that it can last for months. Nothing grows in the Underworld, unfortunately."

"Ah," Persephone says in thought. Then she inquired, "So shall we start with the tour?"

"Of course," Hades replies, quite eagerly.

Hades opens the door for her, leading her into the foyer of the palace. When Persephone first saw the foyer just this morning, she was completely awestruck by it. It was so big, about half the size of the palace ballroom at Mount Olympus. It had a big and long strip crimson carpet lying atop the black marble floor, going all the way up the grand staircase. Above their heads was an obsidian chandelier that had candles lighting up the entire room.

Suddenly, from one of the doors across the foyer, a woman dressed completely in dark red appeared. Persephone recognized the woman, thanks to the familiar bluish-black hair, dark purple eyes and especially her trademark scarlet lips.

"Hecate. Nice to meet you again," Persephone greets her as though she was a friend she had not seen in a very long time.

Hecate looks up and was shocked to see Persephone there, and with Lord Hades. Though completely taken aback, she regained her composure and bowed elegantly.

"Good day to you, Lady Persephone and Lord Hades," she greets in her charming voice.

"And to you, Hecate," Hades greets civilly.

"If I may ask, where are the both of you going?" the witch asked.

Persephone nods and answered, "Lord Hades is taking me on a tour of the Underworld."

The corners of Hecate's scarlet lips lift into a smile. "That's very good to know. I hope the both of you enjoy yourselves." She then bows once more and leaves to the door where Hades and Persephone came from, but not before flashing Hades a knowing look, as if to say _Good for you_.

Hades only glances at her, before turning his full attention on Persephone once again. "Shall we proceed?" he asked. She nods, and the both of them exit the palace.

The minute she stepped out, Persephone was met by a huge river that lay before the palace. Further ahead the river, there was a misty fog hanging above it.

"This is the river Styx," Hades explained.

"I heard of it," Persephone told him. "Lord Zeus told me it was the river that separates the Underworld from the land of the living. And that it was the river that the gods swear upon. He also told me that if a swear upon Styx had been broken, whoever made the swear will face mishap in their lives."

He simply nods.

Still looking at the river, she suddenly sees something up ahead. It looked like a boat, controlled by a hooded figure.

"What's that?" she asked. "Or who's that?"

Hades turns to look as well and sees what she was pointing at. "Oh. That is Charon, the ferryman of Styx. His duty is to ferry the new souls from the other side of Styx to the Underworld. And he is another of my most loyal subjects."

Hades walks towards the river banks, Persephone following behind him. They reached the river banks just as Charon, on his ferry, reached it as well.

He sees his lord and the girl beside him and immediately bows. "Greeting, Lord Hades. And hello, Queen Persephone. Very nice to finally meet your acquaintance."

Persephone blinks when he referred to her as 'queen'. Although it was the truth, it still kind of makes her stomach tighten.

Hades shoots Charon a venomous look, and the ferryman immediately realized his flaw.

But Persephone remains calm, and gives a smile. "Hello there. Charon, is it?"

Charon smiles in relief and nods his head solemnly. Hades then steps into the boat silently and extends a hand for Persephone.

"Where are we going?" Persephone questions as she willingly takes his hand. She had a feeling that no, he was not going to release her from the Underworld. But she was then immediately distracted by the fact that she was holding his hand. Their very first contact with each other after a long time.

Hades notices it too, and his heart beats rapidly as he grasps her hand gently. He hears her question, and replies, "I'm taking you to see my pet."

Her eyes widened instantaneously. "You have a pet?" she exclaims.

He nods. "Indeed I have."

When Persephone finally set foot on the boat, Charon rows off to the other side of Styx. Looking back, Persephone finally got a view of the palace. It was huge, like Mount Olympus' palace, but instead of looking like fiery rock as how most described it to be, it was just made of ash-grey stone.

She then looks away to the waters below, and was curious about how dark it was. She kneeled down to dip her hand into it, but was immediately stopped by Hades.

"Don't. There are…. creatures in there…. that you may not like to see…" he warns her.

Seeing the seriousness in his pitch black eyes, Persephone immediately withdrew her hand to her side.

Charon reaches the opposite banks, and Hades steps onto the ground first before helping Persephone off. He instructs Charon to stay before leading Persephone up a flight of stone steps.

As he remembers the memory of when he had first brought her here, she had been screaming in horror when they were in complete darkness. He could already tell that she was quite scared by the way she gripped onto his arm in worry. Not wanting her to panic, he summons a ball of white flames above their heads, and the brightness illuminated the whole way. Slowly, Persephone begins to relax.

Finally, they have reached the iron-wrought gates of the Underworld. Persephone stared in amazement at how tall and beautiful it was, but was suddenly distracted by Hades calling out to someone.

Or something.

"Cerberus. Come out."

Just then, from a cave near the gates, a black creature emerges. Persephone could tell by the sounds that it was a hound. But they she could only see one figure, she could hear three growls.

When the creature finally stepped into the light, Persephone grasps.

Indeed, it was one creature. But it had three heads. It was the size of a mountain lion, maybe a bit bigger. Its pelt was as black as Hades' eyes and their eyes were like glowing yellow orbs.

Hades beckons for the creature, Cerberus, to come closer. "Cerberus. Meet Persephone. Persephone. Meet Cerberus."

The creature approaches Persephone slowly, and she cringes a bit in fear. But Hades looks at her reassuringly, trying to give her comfort.

Persephone remains still as Cerberus sniffs the skirt of her chiton. Just then, Hades gently takes one of her hands and places it on the hound's pelt. Persephone winces, but Hades says soothingly, "It's alright."

Hades lets go of her hand, but she keeps it there. Swallowing her fear, Persephone kneels to meet the creature's three heads. All heads took turns to sniff her hair as she stays still. And all of a sudden, all three heads were nuzzling their snouts into her hair.

Persephone suddenly giggles at the ticklish feeling and Hades chuckles. "He likes you," he said to her.

Running her hands through Cerberus' fur, she replies, "He is so nice!" Cerberus's wags his tale in glee at her response.

And for the next few minutes, Persephone plays with Cerberus as Hades leans against a rock formation, smiling at her. He was glad that she was glad now. He was really glad.

"Lord Hades?"

"Yes, Persephone?" he answered immediately.

With a smile on her face, she said, "Please show me more of the Underworld."

With a new rapidness of his heart, he agrees.

* * *

To Persephone, the entire day was quite enjoyable.

As Hades showed her more of his kingdom, she became even more fascinated each passing minute. Not thinking of the souls that inhabit the Underworld, she found it to be quite beautiful.

He was now explaining to her about the three doors that she had seen twice. "The brown door leads to the Asphodel Plains. It's the afterlife for the mortal souls that are neither good nor bad. Neutral, in other words. The white one, of course, is the Elysian Fields, but I do not think I need to explain that. And the black one leads to Tartarus, where…"

"Let me guess," Persephone cuts him off. "It is the afterlife for the wretched mortal souls?"

Hades nods in confirmation. "I advise you to never set foot near that door. I don't think you can bear to see what's inside."

His grim tone was enough to tell her that he was right.

She sighs in content. She has seen nearly every part of the palace, and it amazed her to think that it was so huge. But there was one part she have not seen, but wishes to.

"Lord Hades?" she asks. "Yes, Persephone?" he responds with a smile on his lips. "What can I do for you?"

She hesitates, but then quickly said, "Can you show me the garden?"

He suddenly look at her in disbelief. Worried that she had upset him, she asked slowly, "You do have a garden, right?"

Hades was silent, but then he immediately nods and leads her to somewhere unknown. After a few minutes of walking, they come to a stop in front of two wooden double doors at where Persephone suspects is the back of the palace.

He opens the doors for her and they both stepped outside. Immediately, Persephone was shocked by what she saw.

It appeared to be a garden. But everything is so withered and dead. In the middle of the garden was an ebony fountain that had water running.

She could not believe what she was seeing. There was so much death in this garden.

Beside her, Hades said sadly, "I know what you see is not to your liking. But you had requested for me to show you the garden, and so I granted it."

"There's not even a flower growing…" she breathes. He sighed, and answered, "I did mention to you that nothing grows in the Underworld."

She began to feel sad at the thought. She glances at Hades and notices his disappointed expression.

She didn't like seeing him like that.

Slowly, she silently holds his hand and leads him onto the dead grass. She had been holding his hand a lot of times today, but each touch has never failed to send his heart in frenzy.

Hades follows her willingly as she walks slowly on the grass. Suddenly, just like magic, the minute she placed her foot on the patch, it began to grow immediately. The flat, blackened grass began standing upright and the colour changed into a green that was the shade of Persephone's chiton. Even a few flowers began to grow at her feet.

Hades looks at the sudden growth in amazement, and Persephone smiles at him. As they walked hand-in-hand around the garden, everything started coming to life.

Hades found it strange. Here he was, the God of the Dead, walking beside her, the Goddess of Spring, the one who is bringing life to his previously-dead garden. But death and life were walking hand-in-hand right now, completely at peace.

And he enjoyed it.

When they finally come to a stop in front of the fountain, they looked around the garden that had now become lush with greenery and had patches of bright and colorful flowers.

It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Persephone… This is amazing!" Hades exclaims.

Sitting down on the lip of the fountain, she smiles. "It's nothing. Compared to how my mother does it, this seems feeble."

Hades suddenly stiffens at the mention of her mother and whips his head to look at her. He saw that she was now looking down at her lap, with her lips pursed and her eyes looking sad.

No. He did not want her to be sad. Not anymore.

Sitting beside her, he grasps her hand and says, "Persephone?"

She looks up at him.

"It is beautiful. You are amazing," he murmurs with a gentle smile on his lips.

Touched by what he said, Persephone smiled.

* * *

Author's Note:

I just wanna do a rant.

Lately, I've been occupying myself with finding images on the internet. More specifically, finding images of people who resemble the gods and goddesses in my world. I've found quite a few good ones. But some are seriously difficult. Hades and Persephone for example. I am trying hard to find the most sexiest and closest Hades lookalike and also a pretty and innocent-looking russet-haired girl who looks a lot like Persephone.

To name a few, I found pictures of who I think resembled Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares and Eros. But the rest is still going on. Sheesh. I just hope finding Zeus would be easy -.-

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	22. Chapter 21: First Day as Queen

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I just want to tell you that I have finally found pictures of how I think the Greek gods and goddesses look like. I am quite please, but even more pleased with the one for Hades and Persephone! ^^

So if you want to check it out, go ahead. The links to the photos are pasted on my profile. And I have a feeling that some of you might be like 'This is not how I imagined Persephone to look like!' These are how I think they look like, so it still stays no matter how many complaints I get.

_Muse of Fanfiction_

* * *

Hades leads Persephone back to her room. The whole way since the garden, she had been smiling at him. And he attempted to drink up the image of that smile as much as he could.

When they had reached her room, he hesitantly lets go of her hand, and so did she. But she did not go to the door as of yet. Instead, she faced him and said, "Thank you so very much for today, Lord Hades. The Underworld really is a very wonderful place."

He bows his head graciously. "I'm glad you think so, Persephone. I wish you sweet dreams."

Smiling, she replied, "And sweet dreams to you as well."

Persephone waved to him goodbye before entering her chambers. Hades remains where he is, sighing to himself in content.

"Lord Hades?"

Hades turns around and sees Thanatos right behind him.

"Yes? What is it?"

Thanatos clears his throat before answering, "I just want to inform you that the death rate of the mortals is slightly decreasing. But there is still quite plenty."

With an eyebrow raised, Hades asked, "But is it still because of the same reasons?"

Thanatos silently nods.

Hades pursed his lips. Lately, the amount of souls entering the Underworld has been more than usual, and the usual causes of their death are either starvation or even freezing to death. Though tempted to see what is going on at the above world, he would much rather stay in the Underworld and attend to Persephone's needs.

"We'll figure something out soon," he told Thanatos as he walked back to his room. He could only manage to hear him say, "Of course, Lord Hades," before shutting the door.

* * *

Demeter stood by the window of her room, anxiously waiting. When she was in the safety of her room, she returns from the guise of Doso to her actual form.

It was dawn, but the sun had not fully risen yet. She gazed at the dark sky that had orange appearing from the horizon.

Just then, two white figures flying in the air caught her attention. She looked over to it and saw two white birds that had an exquisite glow. Doves, she realized. The doves were carrying a heavy-looking but small bronze pithos.

Demeter smiles and reaches her hands for them. As the doves approached her, they set the pithos carefully in her hands. The pithos was not quite as heavy as Demeter had expected. She could hear liquid sploshing in it.

"Thank you, my dears," she whispered to the doves. The birds only made a cooing noise before flying off into the sky.

Demeter sets the pithos on the table. Carefully opening the cover, she looked at the content.

It was a liquid the colour of rose red. The pungent sweet scent immediately shot into Demeter's nose. Even she could taste the sweetness of the liquid on her tongue just by smelling it.

_Ah, ambrosia. I do certainly miss drinking it. _Demeter thought to herself. _But no. This is not for me. This is for Demophon. And he will have it tonight._

* * *

Persephone woke up the next day thanks to Aretha. After getting prepared quickly, she made her way with the maid to the dining room. Aretha opens the dining room doors for her and she thanks her before dismissing her.

When she walked in, she sees Hades standing by his seat, smiling at her. Thanatos was there as well, standing against a wall in waiting.

"Good day to you, Lord Hades," she greets with a smile as she approaches him.

As usual, he takes one of her hands and plants a kiss on it. "And to you, Persephone."

He pulls out his seat for her before going to his own. As she picked up a bread roll, he was served his breakfast of roast venison by a servant. Just as he was about to eat, Persephone eyed his food curiously.

"Yes, Persephone?" he asked, wondering why she was staring at it like that.

She answered, "I have never eaten meat before."

"And why's that?" he inquired, genuinely curious.

She shrugs. "Mother would not allow me. She says it's barbaric to consume the meat of another living creature. But sometimes I disagree, because Artemis is both the caretaker of the animals and a huntress, and she does not seem barbaric. In fact, she seems to be one of the most well-mannered goddesses in the pantheon."

He remains silent, only listening to her. And when she was done, he waited a few seconds before asking, "Would you like to try some?"

In an instant, a smile appeared. "I would love to," she exclaimed eagerly.

He cuts up a piece of meat and stabs his fork into it. But just as he was about to put it on her plate, Persephone had already leaned forward, and he realized that she was expecting him to feed her.

And gladly, he did.

She chewed slowly at first, trying to get used to the strange taste of meat. And when she swallowed, she commented, "It's so delicious!"

Immediately, he ordered the servant who served him, "Bring another platter of roast venison for her." The servant bowed and disappeared to the kitchen.

"Thank you very much," Persephone said before nibbling into her bread roll.

"So what would you like to do today, Persephone?" he asked.

She tapped her finger to her lips as she thought carefully. She has already been to the Elysian Fields, and has seen every part of the palace. She wanted to do something different.

Something with him.

"What are you doing today?"

Hades shrugs and answers, "Working. As per normal."

That gave her an idea. "May I come with you?"

On cue, Hades' eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "You want to come with me? To judge souls?" he questioned slowly.

She nods. "I mean, I am the… queen… after all. I should at least know how your judging system works."

Hades felt his heart skip a beat, disbelieving the fact that Persephone has acknowledged herself as the queen. It seemed too good to be true for him.

_Don't get too excited… _he scolds himself mentally. _She says she is the queen, but she has not yet said that she is your wife._

Putting his calm composure, he answered, "Of course. Why not?"

Persephone only smiles in return.

* * *

When Helios looked out the window, he was shocked by what he saw before him.

The sun was in the sky, shining as brightly as it should.

He was relieved. He had not seen the sun for a very long time. He hated the dark cloudy days that separated him from his celestial body. He hated not feeling the warmth of its shine on his skin. He hated that he felt cold for so long.

But then, he remembered the promise he made to Artemis and Apollo. He remembered that he promised to gaze at the sun and recollect its memories, in hopes of finding the lost spring goddess, Persephone.

He stands by his window, his rust-coloured eyes concentrated solely on the sun.

_My celestial body. Show me your memories. Show me what you have seen. Show me what had happened to Persephone, the Goddess of Spring._

Feeling the warmth of the sun on his face, he shuts his eyes and concentrates. As the light shone on him, he could see many images processing in his head.

The sun's memories.

Finally, he sees what he was looking for.

_Persephone was walking back to her cottage. Just then, she is distracted by something in the trees. _

_She greets someone. And then begins to look unsure. Then she takes someone's hand and goes to whoever it is. Just then, a gaping hole opens, leading to the depths of the Earth. _

_A black chariot rides into the hole, with the girl on it and someone dressed in black. _

_Someone dressed in black…. Depths of the Earth… Black chariot…._

Helios' eyes flew opened and he gasped at what he had seen. His knees became weak and he couldn't hold himself up any longer, but he grasped onto the window sill for support

_No… _he thought. _It can't be…_

* * *

Hades leads Persephone to the throne room, her hand wrapped around his arm.

He was quite excited on the inside, eager to show Persephone the throne room. He didn't take her to the room the day before, because he was busy preparing something for her in it.

"I have a surprise for you there," he tells her.

She cocks her head to the side and looks at him in amusement. "A surprise?" she asked. "What type of surprise?"

He grins as he answers, "Well if I told you, it wouldn't be called a surprise now, would it?"

She sighs, but she is still feeling rather eager to know this surprise. She would never have expected Lord Hades to plan a surprise for her.

Finally, they reached a pair of tall mahogany doors, which Persephone had assumed led to the throne room. Hades opens the doors for her, and gestures her inside.

She noticed that the huge room only seemed to be slightly smaller than the foyer. It had grey marble flooring and black walls that are impossibly lighter than Hades' black hair and eyes. Hanging from the ceiling was an obsidian chandelier that had lit candles which light up the entire room.

Persephone was standing on a long and big strip of crimson carpeting that started from the door and went all the way to a tall black marble dais that was situated right at the head of the room. On the dais stood two thrones.

Both thrones were beautiful. Both were intricately-designed and made of black and gold. But the one on the left had bits of beautiful jewels adorning it perfectly.

"Surprise," she heard him say beside her.

Persephone hadn't noticed that she was dazing until he spoke. Shaking out of her daze, she looks at him and questioned, "The jewelled throne… is mine?"

Wordlessly, he nods.

A smile quickly formed on her lips. "I love it! It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed in glee. Indeed, she was enchanted by the exquisite throne that was hers. Other than her flowers, this seemed to be one of the most beautiful treasures she has owned.

"I had it done just for you, when you finally rule by my side," he said with kind gaze. She smiles to him, complimenting, "Indeed, it is very thoughtful of you."

Then, he extends a hand to her, asking, "So shall we start?"

* * *

Apollo and Artemis hurried to Helios' room, determined with business.

When they were on Earth just fifteen minutes ago, they had seen the sun shining upon them. Despite the ground still piled with snow that went up to half their shins, the sun could be seen clearly and the clouds were now white.

And they knew immediately that Helios could perform what they have requested from him.

When they have finally reached the doors, Apollo knocked loudly, and a weary voice from inside called out, "Enter."

The golden doors open, and the twins hurried inside. There, they found Helios, lying on his chaise with an arm over his eyes.

"Helios. I assume you have seen something?" Apollo asked.

"Something to do with Persephone?" Artemis questioned hopefully.

Helios sighs, and moves his arm to reveal shocked eyes. Looking at Apollo and Artemis, he says, "I have seen it all."

Artemis immediately jumped into frenzy. "Well? Who is it?"

Helios sighs again, and then answers, "I would rather you find Demeter first… before I tell you."

Hearing that, Artemis growled, "What! Why? Why can't you tell us now! This is important!"

Apollo holds his sister back by wrapping both his arms around her. She glares at him, but breathes in deeply and calms herself down as he stroked her hair soothingly.

"Why can you not tell us, Helios?" Apollo asked in a tone that was calmer compared to his sister's.

With his eyes on the ceiling, he replies, "If I tell the both of you now, you will indeed have the shock of your life. You will find out when the full twelve Olympians have gathered. Now go. Find Demeter as quick as you can."

Without another word, Apollo and Artemis nod their heads and leave the room to spread the news.

As the doors shut, Helios thinks to himself, _Why? Why would Lord Hades do that?_

* * *

Persephone was relatively quiet, Hades had noticed. She sat with etiquette on her throne; looking at each and every soul that enters the room and watching him give out the judgements with keen interest. So far, there has only been sentences to the Asphodel Plains or, rarely, the Elysian Fields.

The souls that entered all had looked at her with shock. _Of course. _Hades thought to himself. _None of them expected to see a queen of the Underworld._

But he had noticed that each time he states the cause of a soul's death, her amber eyes became filled with worry. This was because most of the deaths stated were either starvation or freezing to death. Hades too was confused. Those two reasons seemed to be the most common deaths lately.

Just then, a new soul enters. A middle-aged man. He was bald but had a dark brown scraggly beard and moustache. He had blood stains on his chiton, which made Persephone gasp softly when she saw it. The mortal looked worried as approaches the foot of the dais, but his eyes widened at the sight of Persephone, like the rest did.

"Korax, I assume?" Hades says in a monotone voice, but with an air of power.

The man, Korax, bows and greets, "Greetings, great King Hades of the Underworld… a-and…" Korax stutters, for he did not know Persephone.

"Persephone," she answers, to which Hades adds, "Queen Persephone."

"And Queen Persephone," Korax immediately said.

Resuming his emotionless façade, Hades speaks, "So the cause of your death is murder?"

Korax nods warily.

"According to the three judges of the Underworld, you were murdered quite brutally by the people of your village, because you have been convicted of slaughtering and consuming your own children and wife." Then Hades leans forward in his seat, saying under his breath, "So I just ask; what had possessed you to commit such an absurd and inhumane act?"

The mortal soul began shaking in fear, but he answered, "There is no more grain in the world above. Everything had been frozen by the strange climate. I was starving…." Then he suddenly belts out, "**I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO! I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE!**"

"But you are dead anyway, aren't you?" Hades states.

Korax remains shaking in fear. Persephone became tense with the event and looked over to Hades, who looked at the mortal indifferently.

"In your life, you have been known as 'Korax the fearless' for taking part in many fights. In those fights, you have brutally injured any innocent bystander. You are neither faithful to your wife nor do you spend time with your children. You have not once given offerings to the gods. In conclusion, your life was not very virtuous."

As Korax stares at him in fear, Hades announces, "Your wife and children are in the Elysian Fields now, for their lives has been pure. But unfortunately, that will not be where you are heading. Nor will you be sent to the Asphodel Plains. Your sins are too great. So as determined by the three judges of the Underworld – Aeacus, Minos and Rhadamanthus – you shall be sent to live your afterlife in the depths of Tartarus."

Korax started screaming then, pleading, "**Please! Do not give me such a sentence! Please, great king! I beg of you!**"

Hades only raises an eyebrow, and speculates, "Well, Korax the 'fearless' is not so fearless anymore, is he?"

Panicking, Korax turns to Persephone and begged, "**Please, queen of the Underworld! Have mercy!**"

Hades looks over to Persephone, who seemed stressed by the turn of events. Furious that the mortal made her worry, he was about to lash out when suddenly, she says loudly, "Never before have I listened to such a horrible tale. Your wife and children did not deserve that sort of death. And you do not deserve any happiness. So if the king commands you to be sent to the horrible Tartarus, then so be it."

Korax screams once more, and tries to run up the steps to Hades and Persephone. Hades, feeling his anger growing to a maximum, extends a hand and unleashes power from his palm, which sends the mortal hurtling down the steps. And with another ounce of power, he commands the mortal soul to be transported to Tartarus.

Hades draws back his hand and takes a deep breath to look at Persephone, who breathed heavily as she stared at the spot where the mortal was last seen.

"My queen. Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, gently placing a hand on top of hers. She turns to look at him and murmurs, "That was a bit intense."

Smirking, he replied, "Indeed it was." Then he became worried once again and asked, "Would you like to return to your chambers?"

Persephone shakes her head. "No. I feel like… I want to go to the Elysian Fields… but…"

"But?"

She looks uncertain as she asked, "Will you be so willing as to stay with me there?"

Without objections, Hades agrees.


	23. Chapter 22: Getting To Know Him

Hermes was just flying around in the garden, gazing at the dull orange dusk sky. He was glad that finally the dark clouds have disappeared and sunlight shone everywhere today.

As he floated in the air, he suddenly heard a voice shouting, "Hermes!"

He whips his head to the voice and sees Artemis running towards him. Instantly, he dropped on his feet to the ground and met her halfway.

"Artemis? What's wrong?" he asked, worried by how his half-sister looked panicked and weary. He held her by her arms, steadying her as she takes in big gulps of air. She has clearly been running frantically just a while ago.

"Helios…. says….. find….." Artemis says in between gasps. But she was still very short of breath.

"Sister, calm down. Breathe slowly…."

She nods and begins to breathe slowly. Hermes slowly leads her to the fountain and sits her down on the lip. He scoops some of the water from the fountain with his hand and rubs it on her red face.

"Thanks…" she mutters. Then, taking another deep breath, she says, "Helios saw who took Persephone."

Hermes gasps. "He did? Well who was it?"

Artemis sighs. "Unfortunately, he won't tell until all the Olympians are present."

He looked confused. "Can't Lord Zeus just ask Helios to tell us who it was who took Persephone?" he questioned.

"Apollo already tried to persuade him," Artemis explained. "But for some reason, Lord Zeus agrees with Helios' plan and commands that we find Demeter first. Hermes, you are the fastest of the gods. You might be able to find her more quickly than we do."

Hermes began to get even more confused as to why Zeus was not taking action immediately, but nonetheless he immediately nods his head. "I'll get right to it," he said, before flying off.

* * *

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Persephone says dreamily.

She was standing in front of the lake of the Elysian Fields, gazing at the sunset in the horizon. Beside her was Hades, who too stared at the sunset.

"It is quite a sight," he commented. "The time in the Elysian Fields is the same as the time on Earth. So Artemis must be bringing forth the night on Earth now."

Persephone remains silent as she absorbed that new piece of information. Then she walks away to a small glade nearby, Hades following closely behind. The glade was quite reserved from the other parts of the Elysian Fields, hidden by a cluster of trees. It seemed cosy.

She takes a seat under a willow tree, patting the space next to her for him. He sets himself down beside, resting his back against the tree trunk.

"You did fairly well for your first day as queen. Even better than I had expected," he praised. Persephone smiles in response, saying, "I will admit. It wasn't that difficult."

Absentmindedly, she wills a single flower to grow from the ground. A fully-bloomed red tulip grows, and she plucks it off the ground. Admiring the flower, she asked Hades, "I wonder. How do you manage those souls? Especially if they might outburst like that mortal Korax?"

As he stares at the tulip in her hand, he shrugs. "It's what I'm used to. When I was given the Underworld to rule years ago, I learnt how to do my job quick. I've been doing the same thing nearly every day ever since."

She frowns and questions, "Don't you ever get lonely here? Since you are very far away from your family."

He shakes his head. "Whenever I miss my family, I simply go to visit them at Mount Olympus. But I never get lonely in the Underworld. What with all the souls and such. Besides, I have people like Thanatos, Hecate and Charon. They're very good company."

Persephone liked this sort of conversation. It was simple and they share many things with each other.

Then, hesitantly, she asked, "But don't you… wish for true companionship?"

Hades eyes her curiously and said, "What do you mean by that?"

She blushes and felt her throat go dry. She knew it was foolish of her to just bring that up. But she had no other choice.

"May I tell you something, Lord Hades?"

"Anything, Persephone."

She takes a deep breath.

"The second time you brought me here, the children led me to their favourite place. It was a hill, with a small tree on it."

From the corner of her eye, she could see Hades stiffen slightly. She felt uncertain to continue, but did so anyway.

"I was amazed by it. I have never seen such a tree before. The leaves were green on top but white at the bottom. So, as curious as I was, I touched it. And then, I saw…"

"What did you see?" he asked, his eyes on the ground.

Persephone bit her lip. She was afraid that she might upset him. But he wanted an answer.

She murmurs, "It was strange. But it appeared to be… someone's memories… of you….You were smiling and laughing in it…. And I wondered; who could have managed to make you so happy…"

He remained silent and she cringed in fear. She hated the silence between them.

"I'm sorry, Lord Hades… I shouldn't have-"

"Her name was Leuce."

She turns to look at him, and saw in the dim lighting of the sky that he was still gazing at the grass. "What?" she asked.

He looks at her, and she noticed how distant his black eyes looked. As though they were remembering a very distant memory.

"The tree wasn't always a tree. She was once an Oceanid named Leuce," he explained.

"Who was she?" Persephone asked, genuinely curious.

Hades sighs and his eyes moved to look up at the trees.

"She was someone I met, way before you were even born. Remember how I told you everyone other than my family seemed to fear me? Well, she was an exception. One day, when I had recently been made the king of the Underworld, I was roaming the Earth and I stopped to rest under a tree, when suddenly a group of Oceanid sisters appeared. They fled in fear at the sight of me. But she didn't. She wasn't afraid. She actually came up to me and started talking to me.

So, I would usually go up to the world above just to visit her. And one day, she asked me if she could live with me in the Underworld. I was shocked, but she seemed so hopeful. So I agreed.

She kept me company. She talked to me, she ate with me and even took walks with me. I would usually bring her to the Elysian Fields as well, and let her roam here whenever I worked."

Persephone noticed the content tone in his voice when he spoke of her. Just then, she found herself to envy this Leuce, for just the mention of her could make Lord Hades smile.

She hesitantly murmured, "Was she your…. " She gulped. "Lover?"

Hades looks at her with curiosity and amusement in his eyes, and she looked away, concentrating her gaze on the tulip in her hand.

She saw Hades looking deep in thought, but then he shakes his head. She silently felt relieved.

"I thought she could be. But Leuce didn't want that. She told me that she just wanted a friend to share her interests with. That she was happy not being tied down into marriage or anything beyond friendship. But I did not complain. It was what she wanted, and I respected that. And to be honest, I was also quite happy with it. I found that I only loved her as a true friend, but nothing more."

Looking at him once more, Persephone asked, "What happened to her?"

He sighs and gazes at the tulip in her hand. He answered solemnly, "Nymphs are not immortal, Persephone."

She felt her heart skip a beat then.

"I found her in the fields one day, lying on a small hill. But she was different. She was weaker, and I knew instantly that she was dying. I held her in my arms as she told me that her time has come. I was beyond upset, and I begged her to hold on so that I could try to revive her. But she refused, telling me that I shouldn't try to stop what the Fates had set. She told me not to cry for her, and blessed me with happiness, before, finally, taking her last breath.

I didn't cry, because I knew she wouldn't want me to be sad. I let go of her, and suddenly she faded away as a tree took her place. It was a tree that only existed here. And I knew immediately that it was her. I knew immediately that she would stay forever in the Elysian Fields. I don't miss her, because I know she's still here."

Persephone kept quiet as she listened to the rest of the story. In her heart, she felt something new. A new affection towards him. It was strange. She thought that she would hate him forever. But now, she knew she doesn't hate him anymore. That he was still the same person that she had spent some time with on Earth.

Quietly, she asked, "Are you happy now, Lord Hades?"

He looks to her and silently takes one of her hands as he whispers, "I am now."

Hearing his answer, Persephone smiled. And then, he asked, "Persephone?"

"Yes?"

He smirks, and said, "Please stop calling me 'Lord Hades'."

She smiles, and replied, "Of course… Hades."

* * *

Zeus began to feel more anxious when he found out from Apollo that Helios had seen everything. But he was relieved that the Sun Titan decided to delay the telling until all the Olympians have gathered.

He knew that time was of the essence, and began to plan his next move as he sat on his throne.

Just then, a voice called out, "Zeus."

He turns to the side to see Hera, who had entered the throne room by a private door. She was looking at him nonchalantly.

"You seem distracted. What's wrong?" she asked indifferently.

He sighs and shakes his head. "It's nothing." Then he asks her, "Is there a reason you enter?"

She shrugs. "Just to check on you, I suppose. It's getting late. Come to bed soon."

She then turns to walk back out of the room by the same private door, leaving Zeus to his thoughts once more.

_First thing tomorrow. I will see Hades. And warn him._

* * *

_Persephone didn't know where she was. It seemed like the Elysian Fields, but brighter. More… alive._

_She appeared to be in a forest. A forest familiar to her. It was then she remembered that this is the forest near her cottage._

_She couldn't believe it. Was she home?_

_Just then, she heard a voice call her name. A familiar voice. _

"_Persephone."_

_She turns to see a woman with earth-yellow hair and dark green eyes. The woman looked at her lovingly with a smile on her face._

"_Mother!" Persephone cried out and began to run to her. It had been so long since she had seen her mother, and the sight of her made her tear up in happiness._

_Demeter extends her arms, and Persephone runs to her embrace. But she realized that each step she took, Demeter seemed to be getting further and further away from her._

"_Mother! Don't go!" she screamed. But Demeter does not respond, only getting further until finally, the whole forest disappeared into blackness, along with her mother._

"_MOTHER!"_

Persephone's eyes flew opened. The first thing she saw was the canopy of her bed. And she immediately realized that she was still in the Underworld.

She impulsively sat up and began to cry loudly.

* * *

Hades was just about to fall asleep when he heard crying coming from Persephone's room.

Worried, he got up from his bed in a flash and made his way out of the room, not caring that he was barefoot. When he had reached the guest room door, he placed an ear against the mahogany wood. Indeed, he heard a soft muffled cry.

He lifted his right hand and knocked the door gently.

"Persephone? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

No answer.

"May I come in?" he asked again.

No answer again, but the door opens.

He looks through the crack and sees Persephone with tears streaming down her cheeks. She opens the door wider for him to come in and walks back to the bed, sitting on the edge.

He shuts the door behind him and goes to sit next to her. The fire that was burning in the hearth cast a soft orange glow in the room. He could see that she was sniffling and wiping away the fresh tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asks her, genuinely concerned.

She sniffles a bit more, before she finally murmured, "I was dreaming of my mother… and now I realize…. how much I miss her…."

Then she broke down in tears again, burying her face in her hands. His heart became heavy at the sight of her and he slowly reaches for her hand. Suddenly, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, wetting his skin with her tears.

Hades was shocked. He was immobilised at first when he realised that this was the very first time she and he were so close to each other. But without a moment's hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

As she cried, she whispers, "I miss her so much… I miss her nagging at me… I miss helping her with blessing the fields… I miss eating with her…. I just miss her…."

He couldn't take seeing her so sad. He wanted to see her happy, more than anything else.

So he asked her the question that made his own heart break.

"Do you want to go home?"

Suddenly, she stops crying and pulls away to look at him. She sees his black eyes were sad. So sad.

"What?" she asks, not sure whether she heard him right.

He murmurs, "I asked, do you want to go home?"

Hearing him say those words made her heart feel many feelings at once. There was happiness, joy and relief. But to her surprise, the strongest feelings she felt were disappointment, sadness and fear.

Hades breathes, "I don't like seeing you cry, Persephone. It makes me feel so regretful about what I've done to you. I want you to be happy, no matter what."

Persephone could feel fresh tears pooling in her eyes. Wordlessly, Hades raises his hands to cup her face gently, his thumbs wiping away the tears that fell.

"I'm willing to return you home now. It was a complete mistake; forcing you to stay here against your will. And if I could, I would face the same punishment Prometheus faced, because that's what I deserve. I don't deserve to have you, Persephone. And you don't deserve the punishment of staying in the Underworld."

Persephone pulls away from Hades, her eyes not leaving him. True, she was glad that she could go home now, to be with her mother again. But somehow, the thought of not being with Hades made her feel so empty. As if her heart had just broke into a million pieces.

And it is because of that she shakes her head.

"No."

He looks at her with wide eyes. "What?" he said in disbelief.

She shakes her head again. "No. I don't want to go home. Not yet."

He was so confused. She had been begging to go back to the world above throughout her stay here. Why would she refuse now?

"But why?" he asks.

Sighing, she moves closer to him, until their sides were touching. Quietly, her left hand reaches for his right and grasps it gently. She concentrates her gaze on their hands as she spoke.

"I know that I've wanted to go home since the beginning of my stay here. That I screamed so loudly about how much I hated you. But the day you took me to the Elysian Fields, and today when you told me about your friend Leuce, that's when I finally began to open my eyes to who you really are. You are not a dark and evil person. You're far better than that. You are a misunderstood soul who is bound to a world nearly everybody fears and only pines for companionship. And now, I realize, I want to be the one to give you that companionship. I want to be the one that makes you smile and makes you happy. I thought I wanted to be your friend at first, but now I realize I want to be something more to you."

She looks at him and sees his gentle expression. She couldn't tell what it meant, but she hoped that it was good.

She continues. "I miss my mother, and I still do. But I know that if I leave, I'll be losing another big part of my life that is dear to me now. And that is you. I need you in my life, Hades."

Wiping away the tear stains on her cheeks, she smiles at him. Seeing her smile immediately made his heart melt.

He was so touched by what she told him. And words could not explain how happy he was to know that Persephone may hold the same feelings he had for her, and that she was willing to stay with him in the Underworld.

He leans in to her, their faces mere inches apart. Persephone stays still, gazing into his intense black eyes.

He places his forehead on hers and his hands moved up to cup her face gently. She gasps at the intimate closeness between them, but she does not make a move to object. Instead, her own hands travelled up to cup his face just as gently.

She could feel a new warmth radiating between them, and it amazed her about how close they were. But for some reason, she wanted him to be closer.

Hades began to lean in closer to her face, and she in turn moved to his. And suddenly, as they silently looked into each other's eyes, their lips pressed against each other gently.

Persephone gasped at the new sensation as she slowly closed her eyes. It was so new. She felt a pleasure she had never felt before. And she wanted more. She wanted more of this. More of him.

Hades felt his heart soar as his eyes slid shut. He was so happy that finally, she accepted him and she loved him. It was pure bliss for him, because he was now sure that he wants her to be his forever, and he wants to be hers in return.

Then, it turned more desperate. Their kiss became deeper and each of them begged for a sip from the lips of the other. Hades' arms moved to wrap around her, while her hands quickly pulled the laces of his shirt, exposing his chest.

Persephone gently pushes Hades down onto the bed, still kissing him and undoing his shirt. When the laces finally came loose, she caressed his bare chest with her hand, feeling his strong and lean muscles. He growls against her lips and she smiles against his.

Then he sits up and pushes her onto her back beside him. He goes on top of her, peeling his shirt off and chucking it to the floor. Persephone felt breathless at the sight of his bare torso. It was so magnificent. And it was hers.

He kisses her again softly and she kisses back immediately as she twines her fingers into his black hair. Slowly, her hands moved down to caress his smooth and flawless back. His hands in turn pushed down the straps of her nightgown slowly.

Suddenly, Persephone pulls him away and their kiss was broken. Hades was confused, and a bit worried that she did not want to do it.

But instead, she whispers, "I love you, Hades..."

He felt his breathing hitch when he heard her say those three powerful words. She smiles softly and pulls him down to kiss him again. As he kissed her back softly, she murmurs, "I love you so much. You are my first love. And I swear upon the great mother that I will love you forever."

Hades sighs and pulls away to whisper, "You are indeed my one true love as well. You make me so happy. Make me feel so loved. And I too swear upon the great mother that I will love you forever." He kisses her again and whispers against her lips, "I love you, Persephone..."

Both happy that they have finally proclaimed their love for each other, they proceeded to celebrate their blissful union throughout the night.

* * *

Author's Note:

FAVE CHAPTER SO FAR! :D

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	24. Chapter 23: Reawakening The Troubles

It was the middle of the night, and everyone was asleep.

Well, almost everyone.

Demeter, using the façade of Doso, was in the room where King Celeus had first taken her, sitting in front of the hearth. In her arms she cradled a sleeping Demophon.

Smiling to herself, one of her hands reached to grab the pithos of ambrosia that was standing beside her. Slowly, she tips it and the sacred liquid was doused onto the infant.

_Yes, my Demophon. Bathe in the drink of the gods, then I shall burn away the mortal in you. And when you have finally become immortal, you shall forever be known as my son._

* * *

Metanira was walking silently through the hallways with an oil lamp in her hand to light the way. She was heading for the front room for she had left her cloak there and she needed it because she felt quite cold.

But just as she neared the room, she sees light glowing from it. _That's odd…_ she thought. _I could have sworn I put the fire out just a while ago._

* * *

Demophon was still asleep but completely drenched in ambrosia. Demeter smiled to herself, happy that her plan was going smoothly.

She carries the baby in her hands and brings him near to the fire.

_Now is the moment, my dear child. Let your mortal-self burn away. Become immortal. Join me in the everlasting life as my son. Become my student in the ways of the harvest. Be with me._

And just when Demeter was about to drop the child into the fire, a piercing scream radiated throughout the room.

"**WHAT MADNESS IS THIS? ARE YOU ATTEMPTING TO BURN MY SON?**" Metanira screamed, her hands grasping handfuls of her hair in distress.

Doso snarled at the queen, "**STAY AWAY! HE IS MINE!**"

Metanira charged towards her and pushed her away, snatching Demophon from her hands. Cradling the now-crying infant to her bosom, she screamed at a very high pitch, "**HELP! SHE IS TRYING TO MURDER MY DEMOPHON! HELP!**"

Panicking, Doso fled away from the room to the palace doors. Using her powers, Demeter forced the doors open and ran out into the cold outside world.

She ran as far as her legs could bring her, but finally coming to a stop in a barren forest. She sat down on a rock, trying to catch her breath. Slowly, the old woman that was called Doso began to transform into the harvest goddess Demeter.

As she breathed, she seethed, "HOW DARE THAT STUPID WOMAN… HOW DARE SHE…. STOPPING MY PLANS…. STEALING AWAY MY DEMOPHON…"

And then, she paused.

_Demophon…_

_Mophon…_

_Phon…_

_Sephon…_

_Persephone._

And in an instant, Demeter collapsed onto the snow-filled grounds, crying out of guilt.

_How could I? How could I be so foolish to think of replacing my precious daughter with a mere mortal? How could I forget my loving Persephone…_

As she cried, dark clouds began to gather in the sky. And like just a few days ago, more specks of the white substance she called snow fell to the grounds.

But now, it was bigger, colder and deadlier.

* * *

The both of them were lying on their sides, facing each other. Their heads rested on the same black silk pillow.

Hades was covered in the red silk sheets from the waist down whereas Persephone was covered from her chest. His arms were around her while her hands were limp on his bare chest.

They stared into each other's eyes, not saying a word.

They were both breathless of the fact that they had finally consummated their marriage and that they had expressed their immense love for each other. Both of them felt happy. So very happy.

Persephone gazed at the man that she had finally come to see and love as a husband. The fire in the hearth cast a dull orange glow on him, enhancing his features. To her, he seemed so beautiful and ethereal. And she couldn't believe that such a magnificent being would belong to her.

Lovingly, one of her hands moved upwards to caress his face. He smiles at her touch.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs, turning his head to kiss the palm of her hand. She giggles and shifts closer to him, whispering, "And you're so handsome."

He chuckles before leaning in to kiss her lips softly. She kisses back, thoroughly enjoying the feel on his lips on hers.

In between their kissing, he whispers, "I love you. I love you so much…"

She sighs and whispers back, "I love you so much too…"

Hades moves to hover above her, his lips still on hers. He trails down, kissing her neck, and she entwines her fingers in his pitch black hair.

Suddenly, she whispers guiltily, "I'm so sorry…"

He pulls away from her neck and stares into her beautiful amber eyes. "For what?" he asks her worriedly. "Whatever are you sorry for, my love?"

She whimpers and pulls his head down so that his forehead touched hers. Staring into the black eyes that she now loved, she whispered, "For all those times I screamed at you. Proclaiming that I hated you. It was cruel of me to do that."

He sighs and kisses her lips once more. "It's alright," he murmured. "Let's just leave that all in the past. Let's just start anew."

Persephone smiles and threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him, proclaiming, "I am so glad that you're my husband."

Hades only smiles as he indulges himself in more kisses by the one he could now call his wife.

* * *

When the entire Olympus woke up the next day, all of them were beyond shocked by what they saw in the skies.

The grey clouds have returned. But now, they were darker. They have even managed to block the mortal lands below from their sight very thoroughly. The cold whiteness returned as well, but they were bigger and, felt even from where the gods stood, much more colder. Everyone now don their heavy clothing, protecting themselves from the freezing winds.

"Demeter is upset once again…" Hermes, who stood beside Artemis, whispered in dismay.

"Zeus! This would only bring more trouble to us!" Ares cried out in outrage. "Do something!"

Zeus stared blankly at the very dark and gloomy clouds. But underneath the expressionless façade hides many worries. He will admit, it was getting worse. And if nothing is done soon, if Persephone is not found soon or Demeter, it will be a whole new level of chaos on the mortal lands.

"Zeus? Are you not listening?" someone asked from beside him, which he realized it to be Hera's.

He sighs. "Helios is insistent that we find Demeter first. And there is no more time for objections. So I suggest that we track her down today."

Hearing his command, only a few leapt into action, which were Artemis, Athena, Hermes and Apollo. Hermes went flying off while the other three prepared their chariots.

As the other gods went back into the palace to escape the cold, Zeus stays where he was as he watches the four of them move off.

_I must move as well. To the Underworld._ he thought to himself.

* * *

As Persephone slowly roused from her deep sleep, her hand searches the space next to her for her beloved. But she only came in contact with cool silk.

Lifting her head up, her eyes opening slowly, she saw that he was no longer beside her. She felt disheartened that he was not there when she awoke, but suddenly realized that the mattress was tipping at the edge under someone's weight.

She turns and found Hades sitting there with his exposed back to her, gazing at the fire in the hearth.

Persephone realizes now that he was still unclothed, and so was she. But she did not mind. Instead, she began to bite her bottom lip in excitement as she admired his smooth, flawless and muscled back lovingly. She suddenly remembers how her hands kept on caressing it last night…

Blushing at the sweet and sensual memory, she crawls over to him. She knows that he is aware, but he just kept still and continued staring at the fire.

Slowly, her arms go over his shoulders and her hands caress his admirable chest. Her lips moved to press softly against his neck. He shivers and sighs in content as her lips moved upwards to his ear.

"My king…" she murmurs rather seductively, before kissing the tender skin below his ear.

He emits a low growl deep in his chest and turns to meet her lips with his. She kisses back eagerly, hearing him whisper, "My queen…"

He turns a bit so that they could kiss each other properly. They both indulged in the taste of each other's lips, and seemed reluctant to stop.

But in the end, it was Hades who pulled away. Persephone mewled in protest and tried to lean in for more, but he stopped her, looking at her mischievously.

"Now, now. We can continue this in our bath," he says with an attractive grin.

And suddenly, her eyes perked up in excitement. Smiling at her enthusiasm, Hades stands and proceeds to lift her into his arms. As they made their way into the bathroom, they planted quick and small kisses on each other.

Approaching the empty pool, Hades used his powers and suddenly, warm water began to fill it up. He walks into the pool, Persephone still in his arms, and when their bodies were in the water, he lets go of her.

She sighs in content and leans back against his chest. As his arms encircled her, she breathed, "This is so relaxing… Especially with you here…"

He chuckles and kisses her cheek. "I should say the same to you," he whispered gently into her ear. As they washed, they repeatedly kept on kissing each other and whispering sweet words of love into each other's ears. It went on even when they out of the pool and getting dressed.

As she dressed, she noticed Hades was just leaning against a wall, clothed in only a towel wrapped around his waist. He was staring at her intently.

"What?" she asked, blushing at the way he eyed her.

The corner of his lips lifted up into a smile. "I'm just thinking about how beautiful you look in black."

She looks down at the dress she was putting on. Indeed it was a full-length black dress that fitted her figure and had long, shimmery and transparent sleeves. Totally different from the bright dresses that she wore during her entire stay. She wanted to wear it because she felt that it would connect her to him.

"It is your colours. And I am your queen. So I felt like it was appropriate." Then she looks at him with a raised eyebrow and asked, "You don't have any clothes here. Would you like me to-"

He chuckled. "Persephone, being one of the oldest gods has given me abilities that you would never expect me to have. Like this."

In an instant, he pulled off the towel from his waist and snapped his fingers at the same time. Persephone felt her face heat up at the sight of his naked body, but then, black clothing suddenly appeared on him.

"That's amazing," she murmured in amazement. "If only I knew how to do that."

Smiling, he approaches her, saying, "I'll teach you some day. But now, let us go down to the dining room and have breakfast."

Persephone nods and puts the dress on swiftly. She slips her feet into a pair of black silk slippers and moved to her vanity table, where she brushes her hair gently.

In the reflection, she sees Hades approaching her. He stops right behind her and his hand reaches for something on the table; her diadem.

She stopped brushing her hair and, in the reflection, watched as he places the jewellery on the crown of her head. She began to notice now how beautiful it looked, since it held so much meaning to her already.

Her symbol as his queen.

When he finally placed it on her head, his fingers ran through her silky smooth tresses. "It looks so beautiful on you," he murmurs in a daze.

Smiling to herself, she makes a stand and asks him, "Shall we go now?"

He nods and offers her his arm. She takes it willingly and follows him out of the room. As they exited, they see Aretha just approaching the door. The maid suddenly stops on her tracks when she sees the king exited out of the queen's room.

"Good day to you, Aretha," Persephone greets. Impulsively, the maid bows and greets the both of them.

"Aretha. I need you to inform some servants to transfer the queen's wardrobe to my chambers. From this day on, she will be sleeping there," Hades informed her.

Aretha nods in confirmation, and Hades and Persephone soon left for the dining room.

* * *

Hermes had trouble flying around, what with the white substance pummeling onto him from the sky. It would shoot him right at his back. Twice it had made him fall to the ground.

_This is so tiring…. _he grumbled mentally. _Where in the name of the great mother can she be?_

Finally, after flying around for a few hours, he sees a town nearby. He didn't know the name of this town, and wanted to explore it a bit.

He transforms himself into a youth with brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in rags and a simple cloak. He walks towards the town, and sees many people on the streets. Some were standing by cackling fires. Some were sitting under shelter.

But he also noticed people that looked to be town officials, who were patrolling the area. There were many patrolmen making rounds.

Curious, Hermes approaches a middle-aged man and asked, "Excuse me, kind sir. Might I ask, what is the name of this town?"

The man eyed the young man before him and answered, "Eleusis, young man. Kingdom of King Celeus and Queen Metanira."

Gesturing to one of the patrolmen, he asked, "Why is this town so heavily guarded?"

"Just yesterday night, there had been an attempted attack on the king and queen's infant son, Demophon. A nurse had tried to burn him in the fires of the hearth."

Hermes' eyes widened. "That sounds terrible. What happened to the nurse? And was there any reason she did it?"

The man shrugs. "The nurse had screamed at the queen that the child was hers. Nobody knows the reason she did it. On another note, they found something very interesting."

"And what's that?"

"When she had run away, the nurse left a bronze pithos full of liquid. When the palace guards examined it, it was the colour of a rose red and it was so very sweet. The infant Demophon was even drenched in it when he was about to near the flame. Most suspected that it was poison, but some suspected it to be ambrosia, the drink of the gods."

In an instant, Hermes paused.

_Rose red and sweet-smelling liquid._

_Baby drenched in it._

_About to be burn in the hearth._

He knew instantly what it meant.

Demeter was that nurse. And she had tried to turn a mortal infant into a god.

Impulsively, Hermes exclaimed, "Thank you, kind sir. But I must be on my way now."

Hermes ran before the man could say anything else. When he was hidden, he transformed back to his original self with only one assumption in his mind.

_Demeter must still be around Eleusis._

* * *

As Hades gave judgments to the new souls, Persephone held on to his hand as she kept quiet and watched.

Hades would put on an indifferent mask of power when a soul stands before them, but would always give a warm smile to his beloved queen.

On the other hand, Persephone could not keep her eyes off him. She had tried to do so many times, but she always found her gaze shifting back to him. He was completely irresistible. Hades notices this, but he does not object. In fact, he seemed very pleased.

"Yes?" he asked pleasantly.

She shakes her head with a shy smile on her lips. "Nothing. It's just that you keep distracting me."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really now?" he says.

Persephone simply nods. Just then, he leans in, his eyes solely on her. Unable to control her desire, she leans in too and places her lips on his.

They kissed each other silently, with Persephone cupping the sides of his face. It was pleasant to both of them, the serenity and privacy of this moment.

Until there was a loud knocking on the door.

Abruptly, Persephone pulls away in a flash and straightens herself out. Hades felt annoyed that someone had to disrupt their moment.

"Enter," he called out loudly, and almost begrudgingly.

Thanatos enters and approaches the bottom of the dais. He bows before the king and queen, announcing, "My lord. Lord Zeus wishes to speak to you."


	25. Chapter 24: Cruelty

Persephone's eyes widened.

"Lord Zeus?" she whispers disbelievingly.

But before she could do anything else, Hades was pulling her off her throne in a flash, leading her to a private door at the side of the room.

"Hades! What are you doing? It's my father!" she exclaimed.

"I know," he answered sharply as he approaches the door with her in tow. "Which is why I want you to stay hidden until I'm finished with him."

She frowns. "He doesn't know I'm here, does he?" she questioned, trying to restrain herself from being pulled by Hades. Suddenly, he turns around in a flash and grabs her arms gently. He leans in and whispered, "Please, Persephone. Have some trust in your husband. Stay hidden."

Despite the tiny seed of anger that had been implanted in her, she immediately softened at seeing her husband's pleading eyes and sighed. "Okay," she murmured.

She obediently did as she was told and went out of the door, Hades shutting it shortly afterwards. But she still wanted to know what was about to go down. So she placed an ear against the wood, attempting to hear the conversation between her husband and her father.

* * *

When Hades was calm, he sends Thanatos out to let Zeus in. Seconds later, only his blonde-haired, grey-eyed younger brother entered. His radiance shone in the midst of the throne room's dark setting. It could have blinded Hades.

"Zeus. What brings you here?" he asked.

Zeus clears his throat before he said loudly, "I've come here to talk to you about Persephone."

Straight away after he said that, Hades immediately heard his brother's voice in his mind. He was speaking to him telepathically.

_Brother. I know she is nearby. But I beg of you to not expose me as the one who instructed you to take her from the Earth. I do not want to ignite her fury towards me or you._

Hades silently nods his head in understanding. "What about Persephone?" he asked.

Zeus sighs. "Ever since the day she had disappeared to the Underworld, the world above has since turned into a barren land of coldness and darkness. It is Demeter who had done this; all out of her grief. She too had disappeared, isolating herself to mourn the loss of her daughter. But due to her actions, the growing of the crops and the fields has stopped, and mortals and animals are slowly dying from lack of food."

Hades' hands clenched into fists. So that was why there was an increase of mortal souls entering his realm. It was because of Demeter's actions that were causing them to suffer.

"And? What do you want me to do?" he questioned, not entirely liking where the conversation was going.

Zeus pursed his lips, hesitant of what he was going to say next.

"I suggest you…. give Persephone up."

Suddenly, a loud boom emanated throughout the room, because Hades had brought his tightly-clenched fist down onto the armchair of his ebony and gold throne with strong force and pure anger.

"**WHAT NONSENSE ARE YOU SAYING? ARE YOU TELLING ME TO GIVE UP MY WIFE?**" he shouted in rage, standing from his throne to show that he means serious business. Then, he spats, "**You were the one who gave me your blessings to marry her! And now you go back on your words?**"

Zeus stood firm, watching his brother seethe in fury. He knew that this would happen. His older brother's anger is not something that one would want to mess with.

"I had no other choice but to ask you of this, Hades. Unless you give the spring goddess back to the land above, her mother will continue to make the mortals suffer," he said calmly yet with determination.

Stomping down the steps of the dais, he snarls, "**Fine! Let them die! I don't care! But there is no force in the entire universe that will separate me from my wife!**"

Zeus watches as Hades approaches him, looking as though he was ready to strike him. He didn't want to fight, but he was not going to back down.

"So you may not care. But think of the others on Mount Olympus, Hades," Zeus said. "They are not able to answer the mortals' prayers because of what Demeter had done. If it continues, the mortals would lose faith in the gods, and we would grow weak if we lose our worshipers. Are you willing to make your own family suffer like the mortals?"

In an instant, Hades froze.

He knows he did not want such a thing to happen to his family. He would not be able to bear it if they became weaker every day from the lack of the mortals' worships. But the thought of being separated from Persephone made his heart ache.

Zeus comes forward and places a hand on Hades' shoulder. "Do not worry. You do not have to give her up as of yet. Helios had seen everything, but he wants to wait until Demeter has been found before announcing to everyone. But the day the truth comes out, I will assure you that I will not hesitate to send Hermes down to your world to collect Persephone personally." Then, with a sympathetic tone, Zeus said, "I'm so sorry this had to happen."

Hades does not respond, so Zeus took this as his cue to leave. The Underworld lord listened as the tall doors closed shut in his brother's wake.

When he was finally sure that he was alone, Hades turns to the private door where Persephone was hidden. He knew she heard everything, and who knows how she was reacting now.

But when he pulled the door opened, she wasn't there.

He panicked.

"Persephone? Persephone!"

He immediately runs off, searching for wherever she may be. He was worried that she might do something rash. He only hoped with all of his heart that she didn't.

He searched everywhere; the dining room, the libraries, her old bedroom, their chambers, etc. He even went to the Elysian Fields to see whether she was there or not. He asked Charon, Thanatos and Hecate if they had seen her, but none of them did. All three of them noticed the weary and panicked expression of their lord's face.

As he walked through a hallway, he began to think to himself, _Surely she could not have ran away from the Underworld. Where would be the one place where she would go? _

_Probably somewhere with the things she loved most._

Immediately, Hades knew where to find her. He ran through the hallways to the back doors of the palace, which he immediately threw open.

True enough, as he stepped into the garden that was now full of life, beauty and colours, there was someone sitting under a tree, crying.

He approaches Persephone slowly. She had her knees drawn up and her forehead was placed on it. She was trembling as she cried loudly. It made Hades realize how she looked like a small child who was crying after she had lost something dear to her.

He felt his heart going heavy. It pained him to know that she was feeling so much pain, but he didn't know whether or not it was because of him. Nonetheless, he wanted to comfort her.

"Persephone, love?" he says softly.

Slowly, Persephone's head lifted up, revealing her amber eyes that were full of tears and tear-stained cheeks. She looks at him through the tears as she sniffles softly.

Hades slowly sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her. At his touch, Persephone shifts closer to him until she was seated on his lap. She lays her head on his shoulders, crying into the curve of his neck.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that," Hades whispered guiltily, wiping away her tears with his finger.

Persephone shakes her head. "I'm not angry at you, or at my mother for what she is doing. I am sad that she is in so much grief that it had caused her to do such a thing. It pains me to hear that my mother is in much sadness. How I wish I could comfort her. But yet, when I heard my father telling you to give me up, I felt as though my heart shattered in a million pieces. I cannot bear to live without you, Hades. You know that."

Hades wraps his arms around his wife in an attempt to soothe her. "I know that, Persephone," he replied. "I too cannot live without you."

She breaks into fresh tears as she exclaimed angrily, "This is not fair… We had just started sleeping together… And now we must part? Why are the Fates being so cruel to us?"

He sighs. "I don't know, Persephone… I just don't know…"

Just then, something fell from the branches of the tree they were sitting under. Hades' eyes snapped to it, and he was shocked by what he saw.

A ripe, red fruit. A familiar-looking one.

"A pomegranate?" he muttered in surprise and disbelief. Quickly, he looked up and was amazed to see many pomegranates hanging from the branches.

Persephone looked up as well and then, she smiled slightly.

"I grew this tree the day you first brought me here. I wanted something to remind me of us, and I chose the pomegranate tree because we first fell in love under a pomegranate tree."

He looks over to the pomegranate that fell just a few feet away from them. With his eyes solely on it, he murmured, "That is so loving of you."

He turns his head to plants a kiss on her forehead. Then, he whispered, "Come on now. Let's not be sad. Let's enjoy the time we have together."

Smiling at his words, Persephone smiles and gets off his lap so that both can stand. They walk away from the garden, holding each other's hand. But before he entered the palace, Hades cast a sideway glance at the pomegranate tree, especially the dark red fruits that it holds.

It was a new thing to him; that pomegranate tree. It was the first source of food that grew in the Underworld.

* * *

It made Zeus frustrated that he had to ask Hades to part from Persephone. It was like he was stealing away his brother's only form of happiness. It made him feel cruel, but he had absolutely no other choice.

As he sat on his golden throne in the throne room of the palace, he remains silent. Hera, who was seated in the throne next to him, notices this.

"Zeus. What happened to you?" she asked, curious about her husband's strange attitude.

He shakes his head. "It's nothing. I'm just getting slightly fed up with all of this mishap. If only Demeter had not done such a thing."

"I agree," Hera exclaimed. "But I have a feeling that is not why you are so bothered lately. I can see that there is something else."

Shutting his eyes, he muttered, "I really don't want to talk about it, Hera."

Hearing this, she rolls her eyes. "Fine. Don't tell me then. I won't bother you about it any longer," she exclaimed dramatically.

He was absolutely thankful for the silence that followed.

* * *

"My lord. I'm truly sorry about it," Hecate murmured sympathetically.

Thanatos had told her about Lord Hades and Lord Zeus' conversation. She knew her king would be upset, and had taken it upon herself to check up on him.

When she had entered the throne room, she only found him there. When she asked him where the queen was, he told her she was resting in his chambers, having been worn out from the tears she had shed.

He said in a blank voice, "Thank you, Hecate. It is kind of you."

Hecate's purple eyes studied her master. He was sitting nonchalantly on his throne, an elbow resting on an armrest with the hand supporting his head. He was staring blankly at the chandelier above.

She could tell that he was very exhausted and frustrated. She knew him too well. And honestly, it made her worried that he was like this. The last time he acted this way, it was many, many years ago, when his friend Leuce had died in the Elysian Fields. But even then, it wasn't as bad as this.

She too worried about the queen herself; pitied her even. Persephone had just started getting used to the dark realm after being here for quite a while, and had finally accepted her position as Hades' queen and wife. But just as soon as it had happened, something as terrible as this had to happen.

"My lord. I hope you do not mind me asking, but what are you going to do to keep Queen Persephone here?"

Hades simply shrugs his shoulders. "I can honestly tell you that I have absolutely no idea, Hecate."

Now that was definitely a first for her. Never before had she heard Lord Hades so defeated before. But of course, considering the situation, it had rendered him powerless.

"I hope you don't mind if I am allowed go to your chambers to see the queen, Lord Hades," Hecate asked for his permission.

"You are allowed," he said.

She bowed once before leaving the throne room, with Hades left alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Hades was entirely frustrated. Never before had he felt so helpless.

He didn't know what to do. He felt like Atlas, for the burden on his shoulders seemed equivalent to the mass of the Earth that the punished Titan had been condemned to carry for eternity.

He did not want to hurt his family for his actions. It would make him so ashamed of himself. But he too did not want Persephone to leave. It would cause him great grief that could be compared to the grief Demeter was going through.

He wanted a way to keep Persephone here, yet will also make the other gods happy. But what?

As he continuously pressed his temples, Hecate's question rang through his mind.

_My lord. I hope you do not mind me asking, but what are you going to do to keep Queen Persephone here?_

And he remembered his reply.

_I can honestly tell you that I have absolutely no idea, Hecate._

But the minute his own words played through his head, another voice spoke up.

An eerily familiar voice.

"Perhaps we can be of assistance."


	26. Chapter 25: The Choice

Persephone was sitting down on the edge of Hades' bed, looking around.

When she had first stepped into the room, she was breathless at the sight of it. It was even bigger than her previous room, and the furniture itself were also bigger than the furniture there. The walls were a very deep and dark red while the floor was of black marble. Covering most of the floor was a black fur rug that felt soft to Persephone's soles.

Like her room, there was a hearth, a table and a chair. But here, there were two wardrobes. One was a dark chocolate-brown oak wood one while the other was a cherry-stained rosewood one. It didn't take her long to realize that the rosewood closet belonged to her.

But what amazed her most was his bed. It was a huge four-poster with a canopy that had translucent red draping at the sides. The bedding was crimson with many silk pillows in dark colours such as black, deep red and even dark gold. It was a comfy bed, with a seductive feel to it.

Persephone was feeling a little shy about being in Hades' bedchambers, but she found it stupid to be afraid, They had already surrendered their virginity to each other and he was officially her husband now. They were supposed to share a room.

Still, she can't help but blush.

Suddenly, a few knocks on the door tore her away from her minor sight-seeing. Getting back to her senses, she said loudly, "Who is it?"

"Hecate, my lady."

Hearing the familiar friendly voice, Persephone answered, "You may enter."

Hecate entered the room with movements that was eloquent and graceful. Shutting the door behind her, she said, "Queen Persephone. How are you?"

Persephone wanted badly to say that she was feeling alright, but she knew she couldn't. The aching feeling in her chest could not be ignored easily.

"Not so well. Rather upset, to be honest," she murmured.

Hecate sighs in sympathy and approaches her slowly. "I understand. I know why."

"It just isn't fair," Persephone whispered in sheer anger. "I have just come to see the Underworld as a second home, and now I must leave it so soon?"

Hot tears rimmed her amber eyes, and she wiped them away hastily before any could fall. "I do miss my mother, and I would be glad to see her again. But what if I can't come back here anymore? Why? Why must it happen to me?"

Hecate watched as the queen wallowed in pain and sadness. She notices that now, Persephone looks like a young girl who looks as though she doesn't know where to go or what to do. It's making her so very confused, and she is upset by how stressful the confusion is.

The witch reached out to place a hand on the young queen's shoulder. Persephone looked up instantly, seeing the kindness in Hecate's eyes.

"Lady Persephone. I have a feeling that something good will come out of this."

Persephone sniffles and wipes away the new tears in her eyes. Uncertain, she asked, "How can you be sure of it?"

Hecate kneels in front of her so that their eyes met. Persephone's didn't like the gesture at first, because it made her feel like a little girl. But she didn't care. The compassion in Hecate's expression caused her to not mind this.

The witch spoke gently, "I may not be Aphrodite, but I know very well that a love as pure as yours and the king's will make it through. No matter what force hits the both of you and threatens to shatter your marriage, it will remain strong and intact."

Hearing those kind words, a smile appears on Persephone's lips. _Maybe she is right. _she thought. _Maybe something good will happen._

"Thank you, Hecate. Truly, you are a good friend."

Hecate bowed her head in gratitude. "You must be very tired. I will let you have your rest now."

Persephone only nods her head, and the witch turns to leave. When the doors shut, she crawls back to the middle of the bed and laid her head on a red silk pillow, where she waits for sleep to take over her.

* * *

Hades looks up and sees three familiar white-robed females that were now making their way forward in a triangle formation. One was a blonde, another a brunette while the other a redhead. All of them had pale skin and bright green eyes.

It was the Fates – Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos.

"Fates. What brings you here before me?" he said in a blank voice.

The sisters bow slightly before Lachesis spoke first. "You are facing a great problem, Lord Hades. And you are completely clueless of what to do."

He sighs irately. "You do not have to state the obvious. I know that already," he muttered.

"Ah. But we also know what you want to happen in the end," Atropos exclaimed.

Clotho continued, "You want your Persephone to stay here."

"Of course, I do," he whispered harshly. "I want her to stay here with me."

The Fates looked at each other with a sly smile on their faces. Hades notices this, and he knows something was up.

"What exactly are you plotting, Fates?" he demanded to know.

Clotho stepped forward and exclaimed, "There is only one way to keep her here."

Hearing this, he straightened up in his throne and said, "And what is that?"

Clotho takes a few seconds of silence, before saying, "It was an old rule of ours that if ever someone consumes food that is grown in the Underworld, they are bound to it forever. Of course, seeing that there is no life in the here, nothing grows. Well, until now."

He raises an eyebrow in question, and then Clotho extends a hand. The sleeves of her white dress was so long that it reached her nails, but when she raised it up, it fell back to her elbow, exposing her hand with a red pomegranate in it.

"Look at what we found," Lachesis exclaimed with an amazed tone. "It is a jewel, isn't it?" Atropos speculated. "The first fruit of the Underworld."

Hades felt his throat tighten at the sight of the pomegranate. His mind began to flash images of Persephone eating pomegranate seeds and how she offered some to him. He remembers the sweet, juicy taste of the seeds on his tongue very clearly, and he had liked it.

Back then, it seemed like an innocent little fruit. But now, it could be the only thing that will be able to keep his wife here.

"Are you saying that I should have Persephone eat this… so that she will forever be bound to my realm?" he asked slowly.

Clotho was making her way up the dais as she nodded to his question. "It is the first and so far the only fruit in your dark realm, thanks to your beloved. Its seeds holds more potent than the pomegranates on the land of the living. When she eats this, she will stay," she explained.

When she finally faces Hades, she takes one of his hands and places the pomegranate on his palm. Looking at him right in the eye, she said, "But be wise when you make your decision, Lord Hades."

When he silently withdraws his hand with the pomegranate in it, Clotho walks back down to re-join her sisters, and the three of them walk away silently. But just as they approached the doors, they stopped in their tracks, and Clotho turns and calls out, "And Lord Hades…"

"Yes?" he answered, his eyes solely on her.

With a straight face, she replied, "I just wanted to say that maybe it would be better to let your wife make her own choice."

And just like that, they walked out of the room, leaving Hades entirely speechless.

In the dead silence of the throne room, his eyes move to the pomegranate in his hand. Clotho's words rang through his mind as he gazed at the ripe red fruit.

_When she eats this, she will stay._

* * *

Persephone did not sleep. She felt uncomfortable without Hades there to hold her in his warm and loving arms.

She began to worry about him, wondering what was taking him so long to come to bed.

And that very minute, the doors opened. She turns and sees Hades entering, gazing at her.

She gets out of the bed and makes her way to him. He too makes his way to her, and they met halfway where they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Are you alright?" she asked him worriedly, noticing the fatigue in his pitch black eyes.

He sighs and only leans in to kiss her lips gently. "Just exhausted," he murmured. He moves to sit on the edge of the bed, Persephone following suit and sitting next to him. She grasps his hand and rests her head on his shoulder.

They were quiet for a while, until Persephone whispered, "I know we can make it."

"What?"

"Our marriage. I know that it will last, even though these sorts of things are happening. It can last, and it will last."

Hades smiles at the determination and strong belief of her words. Yet, they were just words. That was not enough.

Sighing into his neck, she whispered, "If only there was a way I will stay with you no matter what."

It was then he remembered the pomegranate in his robes, and the words slipped out before he could stop them.

"There is only one way."

Persephone draws back to look at him, trying to confirm by his expression whether he was jesting or not. But no, he wasn't jesting.

"There is?" she questioned, to which he nods silently. "What is it? Tell me, Hades. Please. I need to know," she pleaded urgently. She was not going to let this sort of opportunity go past her. If there was a way to remain with him, she will take it no matter what.

He felt hesitant to tell her. Yes, part of him wanted to bind her to his world. But he didn't want to be entirely selfish. He wanted her to be happy with whatever choice she makes. That's all he wanted; for her to be happy.

She pleads with him again, this time more desperately. "Hades… Please tell me…"

He didn't say anything, only moving his hand to produce the red pomegranate in his palm out of mid-air. Persephone only stares at it in confusion.

"It is a rule of the Fates that whoever consumes food that is grown in the Underworld will be bound to the world forever. If you eat this, you will stay with me here. But…"

Hades hesitates to continue and only looks away. Persephone didn't like the silence between them and cups his chin to turn his head to face her. "But what, Hades?" she asked gently.

He whispered, "I don't want you to stay here just because I want you to. I want you to stay here because you wish to. Because you are willing to stay. But then again, you can choose to go back to the world above if that is what you really want. It is your choice."

Taking his words in, Persephone continues to gaze at the pomegranate. She felt the burden of choosing once again, and it felt as though it was suffocating her.

She tried to be strong and weighed out the pros and cons. Partake in the fruit and never again see the world above, but remain with her beloved here. Do not consume the fruit and leave the Underworld to live out her days in the world above, with her mother and the nymphs.

It was too difficult, but she was firm in one thing.

She silently took the fruit from his hand. He looks at her in shock, and whispered, "Are you sure, Persephone?"

She nods.

"But what of your mother and your friends?" he pressed.

Giving a small smile, she answered, "We'll find a way to soothe my mother. And I'll visit them if I miss them, just like you."

Persephone grasps the pomegranate firmly in both hands and broke it in half. Giving back one half to him, she slowly plucks out one seed from the fruit. She held it to her lips and took a deep breath before finally, she puts it into her mouth. Hades' breath hitched at the sight of it.

It tastes the same like the pomegranates on Earth. She savours in the sweetness and juiciness of the seed of her favourite fruit. She misses the taste of it, wondering how long she had went without it.

Hades watches as she swallows and plucks out another seed. Honestly, he felt anxious, still uncertain of whether the both of them were making the right choices. It seemed entirely wrong to do such a thing. She was going against her rules as the Goddess of Spring; choosing the land of the dead as her home despite being a deity who brings life everywhere. He himself was going against the demands of his brother to return her to stop Demeter from making the mortals suffer further. But somehow, he hoped that something else could be arranged to prevent the problem from going out of hand.

He stayed silent, watching her.

Persephone swallows the second seed and pops in another one. Then another and another. When she swallowed the fifth seed, the taste lingered on her tongue. It was strong and very sweet. But she found herself enjoying it.

When she pops in the sixth seed, Hades felt his anxiety growing to a maximum. He couldn't watch her do it anymore. He couldn't.

When she had swallowed and was about to reach for another seed, he gasped, "That's enough!"

Persephone jumped at his outburst and stared at him in shock. He had a wild look in his eyes as he stared back at her. Like he was begging her to not continue.

Then, silently, he reaches for the pomegranate half in her hand which was now missing six seeds. Taking it away from her, he whispers, "That's enough."

With his powers, he caused both the pomegranate halves in his hands to disappear completely. She had already done the deed. She had consumed part of the fruit of the Underworld. She was bound to it forever.

Wordlessly, he cups her face in his hands and brings it closer to his so that he could kiss her. She kissed him back gently and allowed him to slip his tongue inside her mouth. He could taste pomegranates everywhere. It was delightful.

Allowing desire to take over them, they melted into each other's arms onto the bed, spending another night in loving bliss.

* * *

Hermes could sense her.

She was close.

It was daybreak by now, and he had scoured the entire town of Eleusis and even the forests surrounding it for her. And he was glad that he did not leave.

He flied swiftly through the air, trying to detect her.

And finally, he did.

He sees a lone figure sitting underneath a barren willow tree. The figure was trembling as cries could be heard through the still forest air. It sounded haunting.

_Finally… _ he thought to himself.

Hermes approaches her slowly, not wanting to startle her. When his feet came in contact with the ground full of white coldness, he walks to her her until he stood right in front of her.

Gently, he said, "Demeter."


	27. Chapter 26: No More Time To Waste

The harvest goddess looked up slowly to see the young messenger god standing right in front of her, looking at her with concern in his spring green eyes.

"Hermes. It's been quite long," she muttered through her tears. Indeed, it had been a very long time since she saw any other god or goddess.

Hermes stayed where he was, saying, "Demeter. I have searched far and wide for you so that I may bring you back to Mount Olympus. There are things that need to be discussed between you and the council."

Demeter grimaced. "Why do I have to go back there for?" she asked warily.

"Your actions have caused many mortals to suffer, and brought many burdens to the gods. If you continue this, everything would be thrown into chaos and disorder."

With a new rage burning inside her, she shouts, "**I DON'T CARE ABOUT THOSE MORTALS, OR THE OTHER GODS! THEIR TROUBLES SEEM INSIGNIFICANT CONMPARED TO MINE! I ONLY CARE ABOUT FINDING MY PERSEPHONE! IF I HAVE TO SUFFER, THEN THE WORLD WILL SUFFER WITH ME!**"

As Demeter seethed in fury and glares at Hermes, he only remains still and silent.

He waited a few more minutes for her to calm down. Her fast-paced breathing began to slow down, and her heartbeat returns to normal. She keeps quiet, but continues to glare at Hermes.

Slowly, he said, "There is a way."

"How?" she snapped. "I have searched everywhere for my daughter, and it had been futile. I cannot even feel even the tiniest hint of her radiance."

Completely ignoring her question, Hermes only says, "Helios."

And then, Demeter froze.

She began to realize how stupid she was that she didn't go to the all-seeing Helios first. She cursed herself for being so stupid and ignorant. Wanted to scream because she wasted so much time and nearly tried to commit a stupid mistake, which was to make a feeble mortal child immortal.

But she fought against it, because she realized that now, the wait was going to be over. She can find her daughter. She can be reunited with her as soon as possible.

Approaching Hermes, she says, "Take me back to Mount Olympus. The minute we get there, I want to know immediately about my daughter's whereabouts. Only until I am finally with her again, will I strip the world of its suffering."

Determinedly, Hermes nods and takes a hold of Demeter's hand before flying off into the air, lifting her with him.

* * *

When they both woke up, they smiled and kissed each other before taking their bath. When they got out of the small pool, Persephone dressed in another black dress. The one she chose was long and flowing. It was an off-shoulder, enhancing the rich skin of her graceful shoulders and arms, and it fitted her perfectly, showcasing curves that she herself did not know she had. All of this, much to Hades' liking.

In the dining room, as he ate his breakfast with her, he suddenly says, "I think I would prefer to spend the day with you."

She looks up from her breakfast with curious eyes. "But what of the souls? And your duties?" she asked.

Hades knew that he still had his duties, but after what had happened yesterday, he had the sudden urge to spend nearly every minute of today with his beloved wife, because although she was officially bound to his world, he was still fearful of the possibility of her leaving him. He did not want to risk anything.

Hiding his fear and uncertainty expertly with a mask of gentle expression, he gives her a small smile and answered, "One day wouldn't hurt anybody. Besides, being with you sounds a lot more tempting than doing the norm."

She grins. Hades enjoyed seeing her smile. It helped to wash away the bitterness of yesterday.

"If that is what you wish, then I happily comply," she said.

* * *

Hades had informed Thanatos that he had decided to take leave from his duties today and asked that nobody disturbs him or Persephone unless it was because of a very important matter.

When the death god nods his head in understanding, Hades disappears to the Elysian Fields quickly, where Persephone was waiting.

Walking through the white door, he was greeted by the bright sunlight of the realm. He could hear laughter and chatter of the mortal souls who reside here. As far as he could see, the souls were playing, singing, dancing and even chatting with each other. It was so lively.

For some reason, it reminded him of Persephone.

Remembering her, he goes to the glade where they had gone, for Persephone had told him to meet her there. True enough, he found her sitting under the same tree, a bouquet of red roses in her hands. She looks up at him the minute he approaches and she smiles.

"I now consider this our own private glade, my love," he says with a loving smile. "I feel it is most perfect to be a place where both you and I can retreat."

Her smile widens and she nods. "It will now be a very special place to me," she says simply. "Now come and sit next to me, my husband, and let us spend time together."

He sits down next to her under the tree. The streak of sunlight that broke through the canopy of leafy branches way above their heads shone on him directly, and Persephone immediately felt breathless at the sight of him. He seemed so ethereal.

She sighs as she gazes at his perfect features. "You are so magnificent and perfect. Now I truly wonder why you would ever choose me as your bride."

He furrows his eyebrows at her statement. "Why would you ever wonder that, Persephone? Isn't it obvious enough that I love you so much?"

She lifts a hand to caress his face as she looks at him with his confused and disbelieving expression. "I know that," she said. "And so do I. But what is it about me that really attracted you? I am not so beautiful nor am I powerful. I am a simple spring goddess that has been kept away from others by her mother for many years. Surely there are women that are better than me."

Hades' frown stays as he gazed at her. Persephone bit her lip in worry immediately, realizing that maybe she had finally crossed the line.

_Wise move, Persephone. Now he is upset with you! How foolish can you be? _she mentally scolded herself.

As she began to become uncertain with guilt, he slowly wraps his arms around her.

He whispers into her ear, "I love you because you brought a new light and warmth into my life. You made me feel so loved even before we got married. Never before have I met someone as amazing and as loving as you." And then, he murmurs darkly, "And don't you dare say that you are not beautiful. You are truly the most beautiful woman in my life, and it will forever be that way. And your powers will grow over the years. I will promise to help you reach your potential. And also, remember this; there is no other woman that is better than you to me."

She smiles and puts down the bouquet of roses so that she could wrap her arms around him. He felt so warm and good. It was comforting. She never wanted to leave his embrace.

But she knew she has to.

* * *

Hermes sees the gates of Mount Olympus quickly. Demeter, who he was lifting with both hands, had been staring down at the lands below, and she was shocked to see only cold snow and barren trees. She felt slightly ashamed, for being the goddess who controls the growth of the Earth, she was supposed to protect it. But instead, it was she who was harming it.

Finally, Hermes flies past the golden gates and sets her down on the walkway. Nearby, the heavenly twins, Apollo and Artemis, were just putting away their chariots, having completed their duty of sunrise.

Artemis gasped in shock. "Demeter! You're back!" she exclaimed. At the exact same time, she was also glad and relieved that finally, their search mission for one goddess was over, and the search for the second one was going to be.

Demeter doesn't return the greeting. Instead, she completely ignores Artemis and follows Hermes inside to see Lord Zeus. They walked side-by-side at a very quick pacing until finally, they reached the golden doors of the throne room.

Hermes knocks loudly, and voice from inside boomed, "Enter."

And so, the both of them did.

Inside, they see Zeus and Hera sitting on their respective thrones. The king and queen's eyes widened at the sight of the harvest goddess.

"Demeter!" Zeus exclaimed. "You have returned!"

Demeter nods firmly. "Yes. And now let us not waste any more time. I demand to know from the all-seeing Helios about the whereabouts of my Persephone now. Waste another minute, and the Earth suffers even more."

Suddenly, the dreaded feeling came back to him as he realized that very, very soon, Hades and Persephone's time was nearly up. Impulsively, he tried very hard to find any way to prevent it for a little while more. But the odds were against him, and he had no other choice.

He sighed to himself in defeat silently before saying to Hermes, "Find the rest of the council and inform them to gather at the circle of thrones. And then, summon Helios."

Hermes nods silently and quickly flies out of the room. Without wasting another minute, Demeter leaves the throne room with Hera and Zeus following behind her.

* * *

Helios stares out of his window, staring into the dark grey sky.

His sun was blocked once again, and he hated it. Once again, he had to feel the blistering cold instead of the arm light. And he only had to see the thick and gloomy clouds instead of the silvery-white ones that floated in the midst of a very bright blue sky.

But although sad, his mind kept on replaying one thing.

Persephone's kidnap.

He was still flabbergasted by it. He was confused as to why Hades would kidnap the young goddess to his dark world below. To him, Hades was the form of a perfect gentleman, though quiet and reserved. He would have been the last person Helios would suspect of kidnap.

And true to his assumption, he was right.

Just then, there was a knock on his door.

"Yes?" he called out, his eyes not leaving the window.

The voice answers, "It is Hermes. Lord Zeus orders for your attendance at the meeting of the Olympians. Goddess Demeter had returned."

Hearing that last part, Helios' heart skipped a beat.

She was here.

The Olympians have gathered.

The truth will be revealed today.

Helios answers back, "I will prepare myself now. You may leave."

Helios could hear the faint flutter of fast wings outside the doors, which slowly faded into silence.

* * *

When Hermes reached the room of the thrones, everyone else was there, and most were voicing their complaints towards Demeter.

"Did you know how much trouble you gave to us?" Ares exclaimed furiously.

"We were nearly losing our followers very quickly," Aphrodite said in a tone that was a bit too dramatic.

"And I myself cannot feed on the pleasures of mortals making my wine!" Dionysus exclaimed, a slight slur could be heard clearly in his voice, making obvious that he had a bit more liquor that he was supposed to.

Though she hears them very clearly, Demeter does nothing and keeps silent with her back straight and her eyes facing forward, staring into space. She was trying very hard to ignore the whining of the complaining gods, and she seemed to be doing quite a good job.

As Hermes took his seat, Zeus clears his throat and orders for everyone to be silent. Seconds later, the room was still that even the sound a pin falling to the ground could be as loud as a god crushing a boulder with his bare hand.

"Now, we have already voiced our dilemmas. But please, this is not entirely Demeter's fault. The strange weather she created was caused by her grief. Not on her own will," Zeus exclaimed.

"Winter…" Demeter whispered.

Zeus raises an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, not sure what type of word had just escaped from her mouth. It was not a word he had heard before, and he knew it was word.

"I named the weather 'winter'. And the cold whiteness is what I call 'snow'."

Only some absorbed the new information, amazed that there was now a term to refer the cold weather - 'winter' - and a term to refer to the mysterious cold and wet substance - 'snow'. But most of them, were acting very nonchalant about the whole thing.

Zeus continues. "Alright then. Let us carry on. Now since that all of us are here, we can finally move to the most pressing topic; Persephone."

Demeter clenched handfuls of her long dress at the mention of her name. It sent a new pain to her heart almost instantaneously.

"On this day, we will finally learn of the missing Persephone's whereabouts and the identity of her captor and or captors. But let us wait for Helios to arrive, so that he may tell us."

A new voice broke through it all. "No need to wait any longer."

All heads turned to the orange-haired, rust-eyed Sun Titan who was now making his way to the circular gap in the middle of the thrones. Looking at each god and goddess, he said loudly, "What have I seen…. has indeed shocked me. I saw her captor, and I couldn't believe it at all. It was too impossible. It was why I requested for all the Olympians to gather, so that it would be you to decide."

Everyone looked at each other, all curious about finding out who was Persephone's captor. Who could it be that made it so shocking to Helios?

Helios asked, "Are there no questions?"

Nobody replies. A few seconds later, Zeus commands, "Tell us the identity of Persephone's captor, Helios."

Helios gulped the lump that was forming into his throat. It was here now. There was no denying it. And when he catches sight of Demeter's olive green eyes on him, he proceeds to say rather hesitantly.

"Her captor is…"

Nearly everyone's heart was beating in suspense, but it must have stopped when Helios said the next words.

"Lord Hades."


	28. Chapter 27: Moment of Truth and Sorrows

The shocked and disbelieving gasps of the gods and goddesses in the room were highly audible, but nothing could compare to the scream of outrage that escaped Demeter's mouth.

"**WHAT!**"

Everyone, especially Helios, jumped at her outburst. Her scream was loud enough to pierce their eardrums, and it echoed throughout the room.

"**THAT BASTARD STOLE MY DAUGHTER TO HIS HORRIBLE REALM?**" she screamed in disbelief, to which Helios only nods wordlessly.

Demeter clenches her teeth and her hands balled into tight fists with her nails biting into her palms. A fiery aura radiated from her and it could be felt by everyone in the room. The two people sitting next to Demeter, which was Apollo and Dionysus, hastily moved away with the fear of being the first to suffer from her wrath.

She suddenly shoots up from her seat and shouted, "**THAT BEAST SHOULD BE SENT TO ETERNAL DAMNATION IN TH FIERY DEPTHS OF TARTARUS FOR COMMITTING SUCH A VILE ACT! HOW DARE HE? HOW DARE HE!**"

"Demeter! I demand you to calm down!" Zeus shouted, not exactly liking her reaction. Demeter whips his head to him and snarls, "**CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? I JUST FOUND OUT THAT OUR EVIL BROTHER STOLE MY DAUGHTER, AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?**"

Remaining firm, Zeus simply says, "But raging right now will not get you anywhere, will it?"

Demeter continues to glare at him with narrowed eyes that were full of anger. She didn't bother to listen to what he was saying. All that mattered to her now was that her daughter was trapped in the hands of the evil creature that she was disgusted to call her brother.

Seething, she says, "No, it will not. Which is why I demand her return this very instance!"

Hera spoke up then. "Demeter. You know very well that we cannot just barge into another realm without permission. Especially the realm of our older brother."

The harvest goddess finally snapped.

"**WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE BOTH OF YOU! THAT SAVAGE BEAST COULD BE BRUTALLY RAPING MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW, AND YOU DO NOT ALLOW ME TO SAVE HER? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS?**" Suddenly, with a new suspicion, she questioned, "Or is the both of you in it with him? In fact, any one of you in this room could have plotted it with him! If that is true, then you are just as sick and vile as he is!"

Zeus cringes at her statement on the inside while he keeps his mask of indifference on the out. He felt the words pierce his chest when he knew that indeed, it was true. To make matters worse, it was actually he who instructed Hades to steal Persephone away.

He did not notice it, but Hera was staring at him incredulously, having finally figured out what had been distracting him for a while now. But fortunately, she remains mum about it.

Snapping her head back to Zeus, Demeter screams, "**If I cannot have my daughter right this very instant, then I will plunge the world and the mortals who inhabit it into eternal suffering! And no power in the universe will stop me! If ever that happens, all of your powers will diminish!**"

The other gods, with Helios who remained standing in the middle of the gap, began protesting.

"You can't do that!" Artemis screamed, and many agreed with her.

"**Oh yes I can!**" Demeter retaliated fiercely.

Before the bickering could continue, Zeus bellowed, "**ENOUGH!**"

Everything went silent at once. Well, everyone except Demeter.

"So what will it be, Zeus? Either you get my daughter out of that evil realm and away from the hands of that beast, or you allow the Earth to suffer in its demise. Choose wisely."

Zeus looked at her with narrowed eyes, not believing that she could dare to be so threatening. Then he looked at the others, who gazed back at him as they waited for his answer.

Beside him, Hera leans in and murmurs, "Zeus. You know what you must do."

He remains silent as he makes his final decision. And then, with an air of firmness, he announces, "Hermes. Travel to the Underworld and retrieve Persephone at once. If Hades refuses, tell him that it is under my orders."

Hermes stands from his throne and nods in understanding. But before he could walk away, Demeter shouts, "Wait just a minute!"

Zeus sighs. "What is it now, Demeter?" he asked irately.

With a menacing frown, she said in a hard voice, "I refuse to let Hades go off so easily. I want him trialled for his actions, in front of all the Olympians in this very room!"

Hera's eyes widened in disbelief, finding it absurd that Demeter dared to demand such a thing to happen to Hades, their older brother, a king and one of the Big Three.

"Be wary of what you demand, Demeter. Hades is in a slightly higher position over you. What makes you so sure that you will win in this little feud between you and him?"

Keeping her stance firm and determined, Demeter simply answers, "I know that I will win this. I have my sweet Persephone to help me, and she will never let me down."

* * *

Persephone and Hades were still in their glade in the Elysian Fields, just talking to each other about different subjects. The both of them cherished their time together, because they didn't know if it would be their last.

"What is it about my mother that you hate so much?" Persephone questioned her husband curiously.

Hades scratches his head in thought as he tried to go through the _very_ long list of what he hates about his erratic younger sister.

"So many to choose from…." he murmurs teasingly. Persephone only rolls her eyes and he chuckles. "Well, mostly I find her quite of an annoyance, even from when we were still young. But now, what I don't like most is the fact that she still tends to shelter you from the outside world, even though you have clearly come of age. I mean, look at you. You're an adult now, and she still treats you as though you are just learning how to walk and talk."

"Don't over-exaggerate, Hades. She doesn't treat me like that," she replies. But with a second thought, she says, "Though I will admit that she does still think of me as a naïve child."

"Does it ever frustrate you, knowing that she treats you like that?" he asked her.

She shrugs her shoulders. "It does. She doesn't want me to have any knowledge of things women my age would already know. For example, she tries very hard to make sure that I stay ignorant of the knowledge of sex," she pauses as she caught sight of Hades smirking, and then continues, "but with a father like mine, it's impossible to ignore. And then, she doesn't allow me to refer to Artemis and Athena as my sisters, because they have been sired by Zeus from different women and therefore not my true siblings. She always sets duration of how long I can be on my own, demands that I be home right on time for meals and doesn't allow me to have such treasures like jewels because she believes it will spoil me."

Hades only keeps quiet as he listened to her tentatively. He was quite disturbed. He knew that Demeter was over-protective, but he wouldn't actually think that the woman would really smother her daughter from literally everything in existence and keep her under a tight hold every passing minute.

Persephone sighs. "But still, it's quite nice on good days, because she'll spend quality time with me and she will be the one who shoos away all the unwanted suitors."

He snorted at the mention of her other suitors. With a new curiosity, he asked, "Let's to say I want to have your hand-"

She cuts him off. "You already have it," she says with a smile.

He smiles back briefly, but continues on with what he was going to say. "Let's to say I wish to court you but she refuses. What do you think she'll do?"

She scoffs. "Don't even get me thinking about that. It only reminds me of the words she spoke of you."

The last part had slipped out of her tongue without warning. But before she could take back her words, he asked, "And what exactly did she say about me?"

She bit her bottom lip when she heard the annoyance in his tone. But there was no turning back now.

"Same old thing as what mostly other people say; that you are ruthless and cold and heartless and evil and that you take pleasure in tormenting souls. But of course, you know I didn't believe that nonsense."

Hades clenched a hand into a fist when he heard the first part, thinking about how obvious it should be that Demeter would plant such absurd words of false knowledge into Persephone's mind. But he was glad that Persephone had managed to shun the lie and instead witness the truth for herself.

Wordlessly, he caresses her cheek with his knuckles gently. She sighs in content at his touch and slowly leans in to him. Smiling, he leans in as well, and his lips made contact with hers.

Even though it is definitely not their first time, their kisses still managed to send a spark of pleasure to tingle in their spines. Their hearts would beat rapidly and their hands would not let go of each other.

Persephone grasps handfuls of his hair as she continues to kiss him gently, and he in turn grasps her waist, skimming his thumbs over the sides of her stomach. Combine it with the peaceful atmosphere of the glade and the sunshine on them, the moment was so perfect.

But it would have been, had it continued. For Hades' eyes suddenly flew open the minute he senses a disturbance.

Persephone began to notice how still and unresponsive her husband's lips was to her, and she too opened her eyes to see Hades staring blankly at her,

She pulls away, cupping his face in her hands. "My love. What is happening?" she asked worriedly.

He didn't answer immediately. Instead, he shot up into a standing position and pulled her up as well. He then begins to walk away, pulling her in tow. Persephone only became more worried.

"Hades?"

Turning to look at her, he answered, "Someone is in the Underworld."

When they were out of the glade, the white door suddenly appears before them. When they walked out of the brightness of the Elysian Fields and back into the dimly-illuminated hallway, they immediately saw Thanatos walking towards them.

"Thanatos, who is here?" Hades questioned urgently. Somewhere in his heart, he had a feeling that this would not be good news.

The death god answered immediately, "It is the messenger, Hermes. He tells me that he is here on the orders of Lord Zeus."

Hearing that, Hades felt as though his heart had just stopped beating. Beside him, Persephone felt the same.

The dreaded moment had finally arrived.

Attempting to block out the miserable thoughts that were running through his mind, Hades shuts his eyes in dismay and muttered to Thanatos, "Tell him that I will be out shortly."

He didn't see Thanatos walking away back to the way he came, since his eyes were still shut, but he could hear his footsteps in the still silence.

He stayed motionless for some time, though unsure of how long. But his eyes suddenly flew open when he heard a soft sniffling from beside him. True enough, Persephone was crying. Her face was pressed to his arm, which she was clutching tightly and desperately.

Hades moves to hold her in an embrace. She hugs him back with the same desperation and buries her face into his chest as she cried some more.

He runs his fingers through her silky russet hair as he attempted to soothe her. "Ssh... It's alright…" he assured her. "Things will work out…. I promise…"

Persephone's cries became louder and she whimpered, "I don't want to leave… I want to stay here… With you…. Please don't make me leave…. Please… Don't let me go…"

He nuzzles his face into her hair, inhaling the scent of fresh flowers that lingered in her tresses. To him, the scent was like paradise.

A paradise that was to be taken away from him.

"I promised to never let you go, my love. But I'm sorry…. You have to return to Mount Olympus."

She cried harder, feeling the harshness of the truth burning into her. Hades clutches her tightly, whispering, "I'll find a way to get back to you. I swear on my life and upon the great Gaia." And then, he presses a kiss to her hair.

He continued to soothe her until finally, she was willing to walk to the throne room. They walked slowly, not wanting to rush to their parting.

When they reached the private door that led to the throne room, Persephone hesitates once again, and it needed more soothing and comforting by her husband to give her courage. Both taking a deep breath and holding onto each other's hand tightly, they entered the room.

Anyone who entered the room surely would not miss the young god that that was standing before the dais. Like the rest of the Olympians, he had a very peachy skin tone that radiates in the throne room. Persephone too had that sort of ability, though hers was fading slowly as her skin paled during her stay in the Underworld.

Seeing the king of the Underworld enter the room, Hermes bows and greets, "Lord Hades."

Hades nods his head and greets back, "Hermes. What has brought you here to my world?"

Hermes' spring green eyes moved to Persephone, who stood behind Hades' back with her head peeking out.

"Demeter has been found, and Helios had revealed that it was you who took Persephone. Thus, under the commands of Lord Zeus, I have been sent here to bring her back," Hermes said with a business-like tone of voice.

Hades turns his head to look at Persephone in assurance. She seemed too afraid to move. "Go to him," he whispers with a tiny hint of sadness detected in his voice.

She felt like she wanted to cry again, but knew that she would still have to go no matter what. So, hesitantly and defeated, she emerges from behind him and walks to Hermes.

Though she was heartbroken that she had to leave her husband, seeing another of her family made her feel only slightly happy. Slowly, she wraps her arms around Hermes, who hugs her back. The both of them hug briefly in front of Hades.

When she pulls away, Hermes turns to Hades and said, "Lord Hades. Demeter demands that you make an appearance at the room of the Twelve Olympians."

Hades raises an eyebrow in suspicion. "Whatever for?" he asked.

Hermes takes a deep breath, not really liking what he was going to say next.

"She wants you to be put on trial."

The room fell silent.


	29. Chapter 28: The Bitter Return

Hades stares at Hermes with a frown and narrowed eyes.

"You can't actually be serious," he blankly said.

Hermes simply replies, "I am. She has demanded for it, and Zeus had allowed her."

Hades' hands clenched into fists and he felt a dangerous mixture of anger and annoyance burning from deep inside him. It was already bad enough that he had to give his wife up, and now he had to go through a worthless trial? Him? The king of the Underworld? Go through a trial? Against his younger sister who had been mostly nothing but a pain to him throughout his entire immortal life?

"Do not mind me for saying this, Lord Hades," Hermes said. "But I think it's best if you agree, or Demeter will take it into her own hands to make matters even worse than how they currently are."

Hades remains silent as he glared at the messenger god. Just then, his pitch black eyes shift to Persephone, who looked at him in uncertainty.

"Hades… Maybe you should…" she said meekly.

Hermes looks at Persephone in shock, not believing that she had addressed the dark lord by name instead of by title. Though he knew Hades' won't necessarily get angry that he is not referred to as 'lord' by other deities, it seemed wrong to not do so to a king.

With his black eyes still glued to her amber eyes, Hades sighs at the pleading tone of his wife's sweet and melodic voice and the beckoning of her eyes. "Alright," he said. "I'll make an appearance."

Hearing that, Persephone immediately assumed that since he too was going to Mount Olympus, she could go with him instead. But when she took just one step, Hermes' grip on her became firmer.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

Studying her questioning expression, Hermes said, "Only I can bring you back to Mount Olympus. Lord Hades must travel alone." Immediately noticing both her's and Hades' frustrated expressions, he immediately added, "Under the orders of Lord Zeus and Demeter."

Hades really wanted to snap there and then. But he knew his wife would not like to see him angry. Turning away, he said with a steel voice, "Go. I'll arrive shortly after the both of you."

Hermes nods and pulls Persephone away. She kept her footing firm, suddenly not wanting to leave Hades' side once again. But Hermes kept on tugging her hand more firmly, and she had no choice but to follow. As the messenger god led her to the doors, she did not stray her worried amber eyes from her husband's back until she was finally out of the throne room.

Having been in the Underworld more times than he could count, Hermes knew his way through the palace like the back of his hand. He effortlessly found the grand foyer and rushed to the doors, still gripping Persephone's wrist gently. She too followed willingly, obediently and silently.

When they were out of the main doors and were now facing Styx, Hermes proceeded to carry her in his arms just as his winged sandals started fluttering. Persephone wraps her arms around his neck tightly and held onto him firmly. When he reached the edge of the river banks, he jumps into the air and takes flight.

As they soared higher into the air, Persephone braved herself to looked down at the river. There was a heavy fog floating above the dark waters, and she had managed to make out a blurry figure on the river, which she realized was Charon on his ferry. That began to make her feel sad again; she did not get to bid farewell to him, Thanatos, Hecate and Aretha.

Hermes releases one of his hands quickly to summon a ball of light before holding Persephone again. The ball of light flew right beside them as they approached the black iron-wrought gates. The gates opened before them and Hermes flew right past it. Persephone looks over his shoulder, watching the gates close, and realizes that she was going to miss Cerberus a lot as well.

She only stared into the pitch darkness ahead, even forgetting about the ball of light that was flying beside them. Usually, when she stared into darkness like that, fear would immediately overwhelm her. But now, she was no longer scared of it. And she felt like it was Hades who she should be thanking for helping her get over her fear, because she had already gotten used to the darkness of the Underworld.

Finally, after flying through the long, dark cavern for quite a while, Persephone finally sees a little shed of light up ahead. Her heart started beating rapidly at the sight of it.

Could it be?

The light of Apollo's sun?

Hermes flies towards it at top speed. The closer they were to the sunshine, the bigger it got until finally, they were completely basked in it once they were out of the cave. The ball of light that Hermes conjured disappeared the minute the sunlight touched them.

Persephone winced at the sudden shine. She began to feel strange about being out in natural light once again. Slowly, her quite-pale skin was regaining its peachy colour and her russet waves lightened slightly. Truly, the Underworld has caused her hair to darken and her skin to pale.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and began adjusting to the familiar yet strange atmosphere. But what she saw made her gasp.

There was not a blade of grass on the ground, a leaf on a branch of a tree or even a colorful flower that showed through the deep layer of strange white stuff that covered the ground entirely. Even from up above, Persephone could feel the coldness of the whiteness on the ground. It was freezing to the bone. No wonder Hermes was wearing thick clothing.

And then, she began to notice the surroundings, and it made her heart skip several beats.

To put it in simpler words; everything was dead.

Unknowingly, tears began rimming her eyes as she looked everywhere in shock, disbelief and fear. Hermes notices this and said gently, "Persephone?"

She seemed to snap out of it and quickly rubbed away the tears in her eyes. She looks at him wordlessly. "Yes?" she asked.

"Your mother is going to change all of this soon," he assured her kindly. "Now that you have returned."

She knew that she should smile in response, but she didn't. Instead, she just glances at him once more before turning to look ahead into the cloudy grey sky. He got the idea that she didn't want to speak, so he fell silent.

Finally, after flying for so long, Hermes finally flies up Mount Olympus to the palace. Persephone felt slightly nervous about returning, but discovered that she felt even more scared.

Hermes flies past the golden gates and finally lands down onto the palace grounds. Slowly, he sets Persephone on her feet.

But the minute she did, she was suddenly being hugged by someone.

"Persephone! You're back!" Artemis cried out with tears of relief rimming her beautiful midnight blue eyes. "We were so worried about you!"

Persephone couldn't help but smile and hug her back in response. Holding Artemis tightly to her, she murmurs, "I've missed you…. sister."

In a flash, Artemis pulls away slightly to look at her in shock. She was disbelieving of the fact that Persephone had really addressed her as a sister instead of an aunt. While the hunting goddess stared at her with wide eyes and a gaped mouth, Persephone only smiles back.

All of a sudden, a whole swarm of people appeared and came rushing down the palace steps towards her. All of them were crying out her name in relief and running quickly, but one happened to be the fastest out of all of them.

And that one was her mother.

Overwhelmed with happiness and relief that her daughter had returned, Demeter cries out her name in tears. When she had finally neared Persephone, she pushed Artemis out of the way quite roughly, and the hunting goddess would have fallen flat on her face onto the stone ground had Hermes not been quick enough to catch her.

In half a second, Demeter had trapped Persephone in a _very _tight embrace. Persephone felt as though all the wind in her body had escaped and she couldn't breath properly, but was immediately distracted by the loud bawling of her mother.

"MY DEAR, SWEET PERSEPHONE! FINALLY YOU HAVE RETURNED!" she sobbed. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! SO VERY MUCH!"

Tears appeared in Persephone's eyes once again and she hugs her mother back tightly. Burying her face into Demeter's shoulder, inhaling her uniquely sweet and earthy scent, she whispered, "I'm so sorry that you had worried so much, Mother…. And I have missed you very much too…"

Suddenly, Demeter tore her daughter away sharply. Persephone stares at her mother in confusion. Her mother was leaning in, an extremely furious expression sculpted perfectly onto her face. Persephone swore that if she had looked into her eyes closer, she would have caught sight of the burning fire of murderous intentions in her dark olive green eyes.

"What did that beast do to you?" Demeter snarled fiercely. "Be truthful and tell me all the cruelty he had inflicted onto you, and I swear on the river Styx that I will make sure that his punishment will be merciless, agonisingly painful and everlasting!"

Hearing her mother speak such poisoned words about Hades made a new fury immediately sear through her entire body, and Persephone forcefully pushed her away.

As Demeter stepped back from the force of her push, she was shocked. And so were the others. Never before have they seen Persephone react that way, and the angry frown on her face was just as unusual and really out of her character.

With her hands balled into fists at her sides, she mutters in a voice laced with cold steel, "He did no such thing to me, Mother. And whatever other nonsense that your tongue will spew about him will all be entirely false." Daringly taking an intimidating step forward, she seethes, "He. Did. Not. Violate. Me."

The thought that went through everyone's mind was the same; what had happened to make Persephone go from being so sweet and mild-mannered to rather ferocious and fearsome?

Demeter stayed silent as she stares back at her daughter in confusion and dismay. She studied her, noticing her faintly-pale skin, her amber eyes that now looked slightly darker and the flowing black gown she wore.

In fact, everything about Persephone was changed. She had grown a few inches taller, now mirroring Demeter's height. Her body had become curvier but still maintaining the slender and willowy figure, as shown by the way the black dress fitted her figure and showed her new curves. And since when did Persephone wear black?

The realization hit Demeter hard; Persephone was more woman now than the girl she used to be.

_This is not my daughter… And yet… It is…._ she said in her thoughts.

With her bottom lip trembling, indicating another wave of tears, Demeter whispers painfully, "My child… What has he done to you?"

Persephone finally snapped.

Pulling back her lips and baring her teeth, Persephone growled menacingly, "**HE HAS DONE NOTHING TO ME!**"

Feeling pained by the fact that her daughter was screaming at her, Demeter shouts back in a voice that was heavy in pain, sadness, anger and frustration, "**WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM? HE STOLE YOU AWAY FROM ME, AND YET YOU ARE DEFENDING HIM! WHY, KORE? WHY!**"

Persephone took a step back as she stared at her mother with frightened eyes. She was well aware of the gods and goddesses that stood by the sides, watching this little feud, but she paid no heed to them. Her sight was solely on her mother now.

She was shocked to discover that she had a motive for acting this, and that is to show her mother that Hades is not and never was the evil person she thinks he is.

Taking a deep breath, she said loudly, just for everyone to hear, "Because-"

But then she was immediately cut off by a new and very familiar voice.

"She is my wife now," Hades muttered loudly in a dark tone as he got off his black chariot.

Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief. All of them could simply not believe what they were hearing. Hades and Persephone; married? It seemed too impossible.

Persephone turns around in a flash and sees him approaching the crowd. Extremely glad that he was here, she did not hesitate to run to him. But as Hades wraps his arms tightly around her, nobody missed the ear-piercing scream that came from the harvest goddess.

"**ZEUS! HE HAS POISONED HER MIND! HE HAS TRICKED HER TO GO AGAINST US! HE HAD BETRAYED US USING MY DAUGHTER!**" Demeter screams.

Before Zeus could even say anything, Hades retaliates with the frightening, raging fury that only he, as the Underworld king, could possess.

"**SHUT YOUR MOUTH, DEMETER! WHAT YOU SPEAK OF ARE YOUR OWN ABSURD ASSUMPTIONS! YOU DO NOT KNOW THE TRUTH!**"

Suddenly, Demeter was charging towards the couple with a furious cry. Hades pushed Persephone behind him, making sure that she was safely put of the way of her mother's wrath. But unfortunately, Demeter was not targeting her.

Demeter swung a hand at him, and it had managed to hit his cheekbone. But luckily, before she could continue pulverising him, Poseidon, Apollo and Hermes, with help from Artemis and Athena, pulled her away.

Zeus steps forward and stands in between Hades and Demeter. He looks at them with a disgusted and angry look on his face, and bellowed, "I will not tolerate any of this brute nonsense any longer! Either we settle this in the council room like civilised gods, or I will have the both of you stripped of your right to Persephone."

Everyone became silent. Demeter and Hades too said nothing, but the both of them glared at each other with so much hate that the heat from the intensity of their glares was burning hot. Persephone, though, was irritated by the way she seemed to be referred to as property by Zeus.

Hera broke the silence that hung amongst them. "Let us not waste any more precious time," she says firmly.

Obeying the queen's command, everyone started to make their way inside. Everyone except Hades, Demeter, Persephone and Zeus.

Persephone gripped her husband's shoulder gently as she looked at her mother with no hint of hostility in her amber eyes. Demeter's angry dark green eyes darted to her, and they immediately wallowed into one of sadness.

"Persephone…. Please tell me that you are still a maiden…" she whispers in pain and sorrow.

Persephone began to feel guilty about her mother, knowing that it was entirely because of her she was like this. But no matter what, she told the truth. She did not see any point to lie.

Looking away and shutting her eyes, she whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "I'm sorry, mother. But I am no longer a pure maiden... And Hades is my husband now."

At the word 'husband', Demeter crumpled to the ground and began wailing in sorrow once more.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, I know this chapter may seem short. But it's because I'm pretty sleep-deprived and was dozing on and off as I wrote this. But hey, I promised daily updates, so I give daily updates no matter what. So I hope this chapter was alright.

Anyway, this story is coming to an end soon. Don't panic yet. Relax, alright? In the meantime, I am trying very hard to collect new ideas. I already have one that is currently being planned out. Maybe another Hades and Persephone fanfic? We'll never know.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	30. Chapter 29: The Decision

Quietly, everyone assembled in the room of the Olympians, taking a seat in their respective gold thrones. However, Hades and Persephone stood in the middle of the circular gap, where Helios had stood just a while ago. Their hands were linked, much to Demeter's utter disgust.

The harvest goddess could not believe all that is happening. How could Persephone do that? How could her daughter stand to be married to the beast who was the king of the Underworld? She had even allowed him to bed her! What nonsense was that? Persephone was supposed to be a maiden, since her other name was Kore. She was supposed to be the personification of innocence, but now she no longer could be.

Demeter wanted to scream her heart out of pain, anger, grief and disgust, because it was all too much for her to handle. But she knew Zeus, who glances at her once in a while, will snap if she does, so all she could do was grip handfuls of her peplos with trembling fists.

Zeus sweeps his grey eyes over all those who were present, and announces loudly, "With my word, we begin the trial of Hades, God of the Dead and Riches and King of the Underworld, for the abduction of Persephone, Goddess of Spring and the new Queen of the Underworld."

Hearing her new title, Demeter gritted her teeth and glared at Hades with all the burning hate she harboured for him ever since they were younger. Hades feels her glare and turns to look at her, shooting back an equally poisonous stare that seemed so compatible with his pitch black eyes.

"Demeter fights for the return of her daughter, Persephone. However, Hades petitions that Persephone stays with him in the Underworld, for they are married and have already consummated," Zeus continues.

"But it is not a marriage I officiated," Hera said, her honey eyes studying Hades and Persephone carefully.

Hades replies in a hard voice, "But is an official union nonetheless."

Zeus gives a brief glance to his wife before looking at Persephone, who stood in fear and clutched her husband's arm worriedly. She feels Zeus' gaze on her, and she turns to look back at him.

"First of all, we must ask Persephone a few questions," he says to the others. Directing towards her again, he asked, "How exactly did Hades took you to his realm?"

Persephone hesitates and nervously glances at all the gods and goddesses, whose eyes were all on her. But when she came to her mother, she noticed how hopeful her eyes looked, and she knew it was because she was waiting for her to say something that could be used against Hades.

Gulping her fear and taking a deep breath, she said, "He did not really kidnap me… He had asked me if I wanted to go and see the Underworld. I was curious, so I agreed…"

She looks over to her mother, who looked back at her with disappointment crystal clear in her dark green eyes. Her heart became heavy with guilt and she wanted to cry, but her attentions was then on a sudden squeezing of her hand, and she looks at Hades, whose pitch black eyes held comfort for her.

Clearing her throat, she continues, "I told him that I can only go for a while, and he took me then… But when we were in darkness, I panicked, for I had an immense fear of the dark…. He tried to calm me down, but I kept on screaming to go back into light until I finally fainted…. The next time I woke up, I learnt from him that he wished to keep me in the Underworld as his wife and queen…"

Everybody had expected Demeter to start reacting sooner or later.

"**I KNEW IT!**" she shouted as she shot up from her seat. "**HE HAD PLANNED EVERYTHING! AND HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY DAUGHTER'S NAITIVITY TO BECKON HER TO THE UNDERWORLD!**"

Hades wanted to lash out on her so very much. But all he could manage was a snarl and a menacing glare before anything else, because Persephone quickly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the curve of his neck, soaking his skin with tears. More concerned about his wife's well-being, he covered her ears with his hands, attempting to prevent her from listening to her mother's accusations.

"**SIT DOWN, DEMETER!**" Zeus hotly shouted. "**YOU ARE BECOMING VERY MUCH OF AN ANNOYANCE NOW!**"

But Zeus was smart, and knew that Demeter would not obey. So, without hesitation, he used his powers to force her back onto her seat. She yelped in shock at the sudden loss of control of her body and tried to fight back with her own powers. Zeus wanted to prevent any more outbursts from her, so he chained her wrists and ankles to her throne and commanded in his head that if she were to start shouting again, she would suffer from a splitting and painful headache that would make her feel fatigue in an instant.

Demeter tried to get out of her manacles and demanded harshly to be freed, but Zeus' power upon her had worked, and she already felt so limp and breathless even before she started raising her voice again.

Zeus sighs in frustration and squeezes the bridge of his nose as he shuts his eyes. He stayed as still as a statue for a while, and everyone kept quiet as they kept their eyes on him. Persephone eased herself out of Hades' hold and looked at her mother in sympathy, watching as she took in big gulps of air to replenish herself.

When he opens his eyes, he looks over to Persephone and asked with a new calmness, "And how did you feel when he told you that?"

Persephone answered, "I felt upset at first, of course. I screamed at and cursed him, demanding that I be returned. I did so because I didn't like to be so far away from my home into an unknown world and forced into something against my will." Then she asked said to the others, "I am sure most of you will say the same."

The gods and goddesses nodded their heads to each other in agreement.

"But you agreed to marry him?" Zeus asked, to which she nods. "Why did you marry him if you hated him?"

To everyone's surprise, Persephone started giggling to herself. Despite the seriousness of the situation, he couldn't help but smile as he became enchanted by his wife's tinkling giggle.

"He was very persistent," she explained with a gentle smile. "After we had wed, I just ignored him as usual and refused to come out from my chambers. But then, he beckoned me to come out just for once, and I did because he was very insistent. He brought me to the Elysian Fields and let me stay there as he worked. It was a beautiful place; it could have almost been like Earth."

Demeter snorted, but it was Hera who glared at her, warning her to not make any rash outbursts. Zeus, however, was getting quite intent with the conversation.

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he asked, "And what made you fall in love with him?"

She smiled even more at that question. She could explain the whole story, but somehow felt the need to keep the part about Leuce and the tree to herself, because she knew that it was part of her husband's privacy.

Gazing at her husband lovingly, she replied, "At the beginning, he would try to order me to come out of my room and talk to him. Then, he lavished me with gifts of jewellery, hoping that it would somehow soften me. The gifts were beautiful, yes, but he couldn't give me what I had really wanted, and that was to go home. Finally, the day he took me to the Elysian Fields, he started becoming gentler to me, abandoning his forceful attempts. He lets me have my space and only talk when I feel like it. He allowed me to play and dance in the Fields as he judged the souls. I was intrigued by this new him, and began to try to know him. And before I knew it, I had fallen for him."

Demeter scrunches her face in disgust, but Persephone took no notice of it, only concentrating on the loving smile on her husband's lips.

At the sides, the Olympians listened to her tale intently. Somehow, her words had managed to bring a smile to most of their faces.

Cocking his head to the side, Zeus questioned, "But did you know that your marriage to him would greatly upset your mother?"

In an instant, Persephone's smile disappeared, and Hades' scowl returned.

"Of course, I did…" she whispers guiltily. "I knew it from the start… And I didn't want it to happen… But my feelings for Hades could not be ignored…" Then, she turns to her mother, who angry eyes burned into her. Braving herself, she said to her, "I love you so much, Mother... And I truly did miss you… But Hades is my husband now, and I love him just as much."

Demeter immediately felt heartbroken that Persephone loves another, and cries softly, "Why, my Kore? I have never done anything to break your heart… Why must you break mine?"

Her words stung Persephone and she began crying in immense guilt. Hades immediately rushed to her side and soothed her. Hermes, who had been quiet like the rest throughout the whole ordeal, was suddenly getting annoyed by the way Demeter was trying to make her feel guilty, and stood up from his seat abruptly. Everyone's eyes travelled to him in an instant.

"Please, Demeter. What she had done is not even worse compared to what you have tried to commit," he snaps at the older harvest goddess.

Everyone looked at him in confusion, but Demeter looked at him fearfully, having finally realized that he was about to reveal her actions in Eleusis. But that was what Hermes wanted; he wanted her to feel threatened.

"Tell, Hermes," Zeus commanded.

Having made sure that everyone's attentions were on him, he said, "The reason she was missing is because she had disguised herself as a mortal woman in a town called Eleusis. There, she took up the position of a nurse by the king and queen of that small town. I don't exactly know what happened next, but I assume that she had come to love one of the king and queen's son, whose name is Demophon, and wanted him to become immortal. She obtained a pithos of ambrosia and anointed the infant in it before trying to burn him in the fire of the hearth. But the queen stopped her before she could try, and she fled away quickly."

Everybody gasped in disbelief and shot accusing glances at Demeter. She stared at all of them guiltily, but was caught off guard by the sadness in Persephone's amber eyes. Compared to Demophon's, hers was brighter.

"Is that true, Demeter?" Zeus commanded in a stern voice.

Seeing that there was no escape, she nodded her head.

Suddenly, Persephone cried, "You tried to replace me? With a mortal?"

Feeling agitated, Demeter gestured to Hades with her head and answered harshly, "**You replaced me with him!**"

And finally, Persephone broke down into tears. Her mother has never made her feel so upset before, but after discovering that she had tried to make that child immortal and take him as a new son, it made her feel so insignificant.

"I've never replaced with you…." she sobbed. "I do love you, Mother… I love you so much…"

Demeter suddenly felt guilty at the sight of her daughter's tears, and whispered, "I love you so much too….. Oh, Persephone… Why are we fighting? We must reunite and go through this problem together…" Shooting an angry glance at Hades again, she seethed, "But it may seem too impossible now, since he is in the picture."

A low grumble came from deep within Hades' chest.

Suddenly, Zeus asked, "Hades. What is it that you want?"

Without missing a beat, he answered, "I want Persephone to stay with me in the Underworld as my rightful wife and queen."

Zeus nods once, then turns to Demeter and asked, "And what is it that you want?"

"I want her to return to me to Earth. She may be a Queen of the Dead now, but she is still the Goddess of Spring nonetheless, and she must fulfill her duties. For years, Hades has stayed in his realm alone, and he can definitely do it again. However, the Earth cannot live if Persephone is not there to walk on its lands."

Zeus rubs his chin as he listened attentively. Surprisingly, he thought that she had a point.

"What she is saying is correct, Hades. Persephone must return to Earth, even though she is your wife. Besides, what makes you want to have a companion now?" Zeus questioned his older brother.

With a cold, steel-edged voice, he said, "Sometimes, being forever alone is too unbearable." Then, with a gentler tone, he said, "And Persephone had managed to bring light into my life. I knew there and then that she was special, and I wanted her to be with me forever."

Hera smiled when she heard his words. Never has she seen her brother like this, and it made her feel so happy about it. She nudges Zeus with her elbow and whispered, "Surely there is a way for him to keep her."

And then, Zeus asked, "Both your points are good. But is there anything that could enhance your claim, Hades?"

Persephone suddenly felt desperate. Her mother seemed to be winning, and if that happens, she would have to be separated from her husband. She didn't want that to happen.

And then, impulsively without any second thoughts, Persephone exclaimed, "I have eaten a pomegranate of the Underworld!"

Everyone was shocked and in utter disbelief. Demeter swore that if she were a mortal, her heart would have stopped there and then.

Zeus, with wide eyes, questioned, "Is this true?"

Both Hades and Persephone nodded. To further enhance their claim, Persephone said, "I swear on the river Styx."

Everyone began to mutter among themselves at the impossibility of the situation.

"Was this before, or after your marriage, Persephone?" Zeus asked.

"After."

"Did you know what would happen if you consume a fruit of the Underworld?"

She nods and solemnly answers, "I would have to stay bound to the realm forever."

With no energy to scream, Demeter only sobbed.

"Your mother wants you to herself. Your husband wants you to himself. You want them both, and you are bound to both the Earth and the Underworld. How exactly will you choose?" Zeus asked her curioisly.

She purses her lips and shakes her head. "I don't know…"

Hera suddenly began to feel pity for the young girl. Yes, Persephone was one of Zeus' many bastard offspring and Hera was not so fond of her, but seeing anyone in that type of position would overcome Hera with sympathy.

She leans in to Zeus' ear and whispered, "Make this work, Zeus. For Hades, Demeter and Persephone."

Zeus taps his finger to his chin, trying hard to come out with a solution. A situation like this was very important, and a decision must be made carefully and effectively.

Finally, he snaps his fingers.

"Did you eat any particular number of seeds?" he asked.

Persephone nodded, though confused as to why Lord Zeus was asking her sort a question.

"How many?"

She thought back to the time she had first consumed the pomegranate seeds, and remembers the amount clearly.

"Six."

_Just perfect…._ Zeus thought.

He stood from his seat and everyone's eyes were locked on him, knowing that he has finally made a decision.

He clears his throat and announces, "On this day, I decree that Persephone will spend half a year with Demeter as the Goddess of Spring, while the other half will be spent with Hades, acting as the Queen of the Underworld."

Both Hades and Demeter are not pleased.

"**THAT IS ABSURD!**" Hades snarled."**SHE IS MY WIFE NOW, AND SHE HAD EATEN A FRUIT OF THE UNDERWORLD! SHE IS TO STAY WITH ME!**"

Demeter, using all her strength against the manacles, fought back. "**SHE IS MY DAUGHTER! MY FLESH AND BLOOD! I RAISED HER SINCE YOUNG! IT IS ONLY TRUE THAT A DAUGHTER MUST STAY WITH HER MOTHER!**"

Zeus frowns and bellows, "Enough, both of you. How can you be so selfish? Instead of fighting over Persephone for your own personal reasons, had any of you ever thought about what she wanted?"

Guilt overcame Hades immediately, and he rushed to Persephone, who was staring blankly into the distance as the decision seeped into her.

"Do you want this, Persephone?" he asked her.

She looks at her husband with a barely-there smile on her lips. "It may not exactly be what I want, but it's the best I can get, isn't it?"

The both of them embraced each other at the same time. They held on tight, not willing to let go.

As they remained lock in each other's embrace, Zeus announced, "Now, it would be Demeter who Persephone will stay with. Only after six months, must she return to the Underworld and fulfill her duties as queen."

Hades groaned at the unfairness of the outcome, but somehow, the thought of Persephone coming back to him managed to comfort him slightly. Besides, she deserves to be with her mother now, and she would be happy about it. All Hades wants is for her to be happy.

Zeus releases Demeter's shackles, and the goddess quickly made her way to her daughter. "Kore. Let us go now," she said firmly.

With fresh tears in her eyes, she quickly wraps her arms around her husband's neck and pressed her lips firmly to his. They kissed each other back gently yet desperately.

Everyone was in awe as they looked at the sight of Hades and Persephone expressing their love for each other. It was a unique sight; life and death had fallen in love.

When she let go, Hades whispered, "I'll be missing you, my queen. But most importantly, I will love you every minute, and will wait for your return."

Persephone felt touched, and wanted to say something in return. But before she could, Demeter pulled her away, and she could only helplessly glance at her husband, who watches her in sadness.

* * *

_A week later_

The Earth was flourishing once again.

The cold, white substance, which Persephone learned from her mother was called snow, had disappeared and the grey clouds in the sky had vanished. Once again, everything was green and full of life, and the sky was bright blue as Apollo's sun shines down brightly at the lands.

Demeter and Persephone had worked hard to bring everything back to life. Finally, their work was completed. The mortals too were happy once again, and continuously blessed the gods for returning life to the lands.

But though Persephone was happy, she was still very sad in the inside.

She is missing Hades.

To curb her sadness, Persephone would sit down under the pomegranate tree at the back of her cottage. Demeter occasionally comes outside to check on her, having become even more worried of her daughter's safety after the whole fiasco. But she respects her wishes and gives her some privacy.

Persephone looked up ahead at the young pomegranates that were growing on the branches amidst the fresh green leaves. Staring at a pinkish one, she thought to herself, _A simple fruit… Yet so many memories of my husband…_

Just as images of Hades flashed through her mind, she smiled in content.

But she was suddenly aware of a new warmth that was covering her right hand. She was shocked and became slightly afraid. But then, she realized that what she was feeling was a hand.

A familiar touch.

And then, a familiar voice whispered into her ear, "Persephone…"

She knew the voice, and tears of happiness rimmed her amber eyes.

Turning to the voice, she giggled and remarked, "Smart of you to use your Helm of Darkness, my love."

She couldn't see it, but she could feel him smiling.

* * *

Author's Note:

WOOH! LAST CHAPTER!

HOLD UP!

Okay, this may be the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue coming out tomorrow. The actual last chapter. So stay tuned for that.

By the way, I am very pleased with this chapter.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	31. Epilogue: The Blissful Reunion

_Six months later_

During their six months apart, it's been quite difficult to Persephone, and she tried in every way to reconnect with her husband the best that she could.

However during this difficult period, they have crossed paths many times. Mostly because both were summoned to Olympus for whatever reasons. Their meetings were very short-lived, due to Demeter keeping a tight hold onto Persephone. Their caresses were brief and their kisses quick and chaste. But Persephone longed for more, and so did he.

Ever since everyone discovered that she was now wedded to the King of the Underworld, the gods who had chased after her had all backed off and left her alone, though there was still some flirting from Ares occasionally. But Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus had all taken to treating her like a sister instead of a possible consort, and Persephone was content with it.

Hermes too had been very much of a help during her time on Earth. When they could not meet, Hades and Persephone wrote to each other, and Hermes was the one who delivers their letters without fail.

But Persephone had been doing it in secret, knowing that her mother would not be pleased to know that she still keeps in contact with her husband. To ensure that Demeter doesn't find out, Persephone keeps his love letters in her heart, and she would make it surface in her hand if ever she wants to read it again.

Hecate too had been writing to her, just to update Persephone's about Hades' well-being. In many of her letters, Hecate had written that Hades was not having any 'extra relations' with any other woman during Persephone's period of absence. She had sworn on Styx that what she writes is true, and if ever Hades does such a thing, she would be the first to inform the queen.

The spring goddess was glad that Hecate will be truthful to her, but she knew well that Hades would never do such a thing. Despite only living together as a married couple for a short time, Persephone trusted her husband with all her heart.

But today, the brief meetings and the letters will come to an end.

Because today is the day Persephone will return to Hades in the Underworld.

She was thrilled, nervous and sad – all at once. Thrilled because she will finally reunite with her husband. Nervous because she wouldn't know what Hades would think of her now. Sad because she had to leave her mother.

Persephone felt sad about Demeter, who had been slowly going into depression as she realizes that her time with her daughter was coming to an end. Persephone wished that she could comfort her mother forever, but she knows that she wants to return to her husband.

On the fateful morning, after having taken a bath and donning a beautiful long and flowing one-shoulder emerald dress, Persephone was sitting in front of her vanity, brushing her russet waves. She continuously assessed herself in the mirror, making sure that she looked perfect for Hades.

Just then, Demeter entered the room, her olive green eyes tired and weary.

"Yes, Mother?" Persephone asked, putting down her hairbrush and turning to look at her mother.

Slowly, Demeter went to sit in front of her on the bed. Taking her hands in hers, she said tiredly, "Please, Kore… You don't have to go… You can stay here… With me…"

Persephone sighed in frustration. She had lost count of how many times she had this conversation with her mother, but she was not willing to start it again.

"Mother, how many times must I tell you? Hades is my husband, and I love him. Of course, I must go back to him," Persephone said sternly yet gently.

Demeter closed her eyes and her grip on her daughter's hands tightened. "But why, Persephone? What is it about him that made you fall in love with him?"

Persephone kept quiet as she watched her mother wipe away tears that had started to fall. With the same amount of sternness and gentleness in her tone, she exclaimed, "You told me that whoever I fall in love with must love me just as much. And Hades does love me. Maybe even more than I love him."

She then reaches out to tilt Demeter's chin up with her finger, making her mother look at her. With slightly sad amber eyes, Persephone said, "Mother. I can't be a little girl forever. I am married to a wonderful man, and will maybe one day have his children. But I swear to you that I will never forget about you. I swear to you that no matter what, I will still love you with all of my heart."

With that, she let go of her mother and resumed brushing her hair. Demeter stayed in her room, but there was silence between them.

Finally, when Persephone was done, she stands up and prepares to leave. But she looks at her room one last time before she leaves it for six months. With a sigh, she half-heartedly closed the door.

Demeter followed her daughter outside, and Persephone turns to give her a tight hug. Demeter returns the gesture, and the two women stayed like that for a long time.

"Goodbye, mother… I'll miss you so much…"

Letting her tears fall free, Demeter replied, "I'll miss you too…. Oh, Persephone… If he hurts you, I want you to promise that you'll find a way to get out of there and inform me immediately,"

Persephone grimaces. She didn't like these thoughts that her mother was having for her husband, but she didn't want to start another confrontation.

"Mother. He is not going to hurt me. I know it," she answered back. Finally, Persephone kissed her mother's cheek, and Demeter kissed hers. Then, hesitantly, she lets her go.

Persephone continued to look back and wave goodbye until Demeter and the cottage had disappeared from her sight. Then, she continued to walk through the forest.

In his last letter, Hades had told her to meet him at the meadow near her cottage. As she made her way there, her heart beats rapidly at the thought of him waiting for her.

Up ahead, she could see an opening. As she continues to take average steps ahead, she takes many deep breaths, trying to calm her pulsating heart.

When she stepped out into the light, she found herself in an evergreen meadow that had many beautiful and colourful flowers growing all over. The light rays of Apollo's sun shone brightly on it, basking it in warmth.

But only one thing caught Persephone's eye. It was a man who was standing next to a black chariot that was standing next to a big hole in the ground.

The man had piercing, fathomless black eyes and short and messy pitch black hair that was as dark as a moonless midnight. He was tall with lean and not overly-bulky muscles, and he donned black clothing. His skin was not so pale, but it was indeed paler than Persephone's peachy skin. His features were a work of art; severely handsome and perfectly chiselled. She gazes at his high cheekbones that were well-defined, his slender nose and his slim and masculine lips

The man stood still as he smiled at her, and Persephone's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her husband's smile.

She felt her nervousness come back and many worries filled her heart. What if he doesn't like her so much anymore? What if she is not up to his standards? What if he found her boring now?

Hades was completely entranced by the beauty of Persephone, his wife, queen and goddess. He gazes at her shiny and luscious russet hair that fell in gentle waves to her waist, her rich peachy skin so smooth and flawless, and her slim, willowy body which he knew belonged to him. Her looks seemed compatible with the beauty of her body. Her bright amber eyes that looked like gold in the sunlight and were framed by thick lashes, her slender nose and her rosy lips.

But as he admires her beauty, he notices the anxiety in his wife as she slowly and hesitantly walked towards him. Sighing, he asked in a whisper, "Do you fear me now, Persephone?"

Persephone stopped just a foot away from him and looked down shyly and in shame. She began to feel angry with herself. This was her husband, for goodness sake! She shouldn't feel scared of him! They had been separated for six agonising months, and this was how their reunion would start off?

Just then, Hades steps forward to her. She remains still, but she looks up to gaze into his onyx eyes. His eyes only held one emotion; love.

Slowly, Hades wraps his arms around a still-frozen Persephone and kisses her forehead gently. Persephone gasps at the feeling of his lips, and begins to realize how much she misses that feeling.

"I missed you…" he whispers. At that moment, tears began to appear in Persephone's eyes as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I missed you too…" she cried softly. "So much…."

Hades gently soothes her, asking gently that she stops her tears. Persephone wipes away her tears slowly, and gazes at her husband lovingly with a smile on her lips. He smiles back at her dreamily.

Absentmindedly, she reaches for his left hand, but was then distracted by a strange feeling on his finger. She looked down, and gasped at what she saw.

He was wearing a simple but elegantly-carved silver ring on his ring finger.

"I have yours," he murmurs, and then takes her left hand and holds it up. In his other hand, another ring appeared in his fingers, and Persephone was immediately breathless.

It was similar to Hades', but it had an elegantly-cut ruby adorning it. As she admired the beautiful red jewel, she couldn't help but think of a pomegranate seed.

A pomegranate seed…

New tears of happiness began to rim her eyes as he slid the ring on her ring finger. He then brings her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the jewel, but he was caught off-guard by Persephone, who had thrown her arms around his neck and had placed her lips on his.

They held on to each other tightly, expressing their eternal love for each other in this beautiful kiss. Their lips molded onto each other perfectly and their arms embraced lovingly.

When they let go, Hades placed his forehead on hers, never looking away from her beautiful eyes. Then, he whispers, "I love you."

She smiles at she listens to those three blissful words. Kissing his lips once more, she whispers back, "I love you."

They hugged each other one last time before they climbed on board the ebony chariot. Persephone held on to Hades tightly, as he commanded his steeds to move. The black winged-horses then led the chariot into the hole in the ground which led to the Underworld.

Where Hades and Persephone will rule as king and queen, and love as a husband and a wife.

* * *

Sitting on the branch of a tree nearby, Eros watched the reunion between Hades and Persephone take place.

He was smiling throughout the whole thing, admiring the love that was shared between the God of the Dead, who used to be known as an emotionless character, and the Goddess of Spring, who brought life everywhere she went. Despite all the troubles that happened just six months ago, they had managed to keep their love strong.

Indeed, it was a strange love between two things that naturally repelled each other. But no. Hades and Persephone showed everyone that love can indeed happen, even between two very different souls.

Suddenly, something caught Eros' eye and he looks at it. It was a leaf that was slowly turning brown and shrivelling into a dry object. The God of Love sighed as he realized that with Persephone's return to the Underworld, the strange new cold weather called winter will begin again.

But he hoped that the mortals had been taught the ways of the harvest and had kept enough food to keep themselves fed during the cold, winter months. It seemed like a cruel thing to happen, but everyone needs to learn how to adapt to new things.

As he rose into a standing position on the branch and his wings stretched out, he thinks to himself, _Eros. You did a good job._

And with a smile on his face, he flies back to Mount Olympus.

* * *

Persephone; Goddess of Spring.

Hades; God of the Dead.

Life and Death had fallen in love.

These two souls have managed to overcome all odds to love each other, even when they are not supposed to.

But true love cannot be stopped when it has already been shared.

This love… that they share…will be pure and everlasting.

_Fin_

* * *

Author's Note:

Waahhh! It's the end!

I would have to say that it was an enjoyment to write this. I wanted my own take on the myth of Hades and Persephone, and I was truly happy with the outcome. I will admit that I was kind of getting sick of stories where Persephone still hates Hades, or she cheats on him with Adonis while he cheats on her with Minthe. (To be honest, I seriously hate Adonis and Minthe. But I'm kind of alright with Leuce, though I don't like to think of her as Hades' lover!)

I'm just glad that many liked my Hades because he was not an evil god that was feared by the others, but instead a very kind one who is still accepted by many (well, except Demeter!). And many had even wrote to me about how my version of Persephone was different and interesting, because instead of being a naive little girl, she was a mature young woman.

I'm really glad that the story has garnered a lot of positive reviews. And you can be damn well sure that there will be more fics from me!

But as of now, I'm taking a very short break from writing. Maybe a few days. I want to relax for a while before I start on my new project, which is actually an Artemis fanfic. But like I said, there will be more H&P fics in the future!

So to all those who reviewed and liked this story, I wish to say, "**THANK** **YOU!**"

And I hope that we can still keep the Hades and Persephone love going!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


End file.
